Mobile
by The Emcee
Summary: Alex Riley's used to moving around from house to house and from school to school. But this time may be different... Riley/Miz. M/M
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm not going to lie; I've been looking forward to posting this. I'm not too sure why… Anyway, this is slash, so if you don't like, then don't read. Hope you enjoy! R&R

**Mobile**

_A photograph is a secret about a secret. The more it tells you, the less you know._

_Diane Arbus_

Alex Riley hated moving into a new house, he really did. This would be the fifth or sixth house he's lived in now ever since he was born. His parent's work kept them moving around, and Alex felt a strained sort of sympathy for military families. They were in the same boat as he was and could do nothing about it. It wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that moving from place to place meant that he'd have to attend different schools all the time.

There were a few schools that Alex actually liked and that had offered classes that he was actually interested in. But of course, he had to move away from them. His parents never cared about that and weren't bothered by how the constant moving about was affecting him; all they cared about was their jobs. It wouldn't have been all that bad if he had a sibling, but Alex was an only child, so he was usually stuck alone at the new house on most days as his parents didn't usually come home until late, if they even came home at all.

So Alex was used to being alone. After all, he's been alone for the majority of his life. Even the friends he did manage to make at the various schools he's been to don't usually talk to him. Sure, he's friends with them on facebook, but they never really talk to him on there, or call or text him, or anything really.

Which is why Alex hated going to new schools: because he was the weird new kid who everyone talked about at first and then forgot. But, unfortunately, he had to go to school because he had to graduate so he could go to college and leave his parents. He wanted to do what he wanted to, not what they wanted to. And college was the first step.

Taking a deep breath, Alex walked through the front doors of the high school. It was just like all the others: a new school with new teachers, new students, new classes, and new difficulties. And this was the third high school he's been to since he first became a freshman two years ago. It was a constant ordeal, having to go from school to school to school, having to meet new people and try and make new friends. He was isolated, alone, and, in all honesty, it didn't bother him all that much. At first it did, but he was used to it by now.

Sighing, he starting walking towards the office, needing to pick up his schedule and whatnot. However, before he even took a step, someone shoved him onto the floor from behind. Glaring up at the person who had shoved him, Alex was met with a pair of cold, mocking brown eyes. He didn't need to see any other part of the boy's face to tell that he was laughing at him, which only pissed Alex off even more.

"Hey bitch, watch where you're going!" And with that, the boy ran off down the hall.

Grumbling, Alex pushed himself up and got off of the floor. His left knee stung a bit, but other than that, he was fine. That kid… Alex didn't even know his name and he didn't like him. Shaking his head, Alex made his way to the office, keeping his gaze locked ahead, avoiding the stares of passersby.

Once inside the main office, he looked around, unsure of where to go or who to talk to. There were three women sitting behind the large desk in the center of the room while there was a hallway to the left and another desk to the right. Once of the lady's behind the large desk at the front spotted him and smiled.

"You must be the new guy. Alex Riley, right?"

"Right." He nodded and proceeded forward.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Ms. Kelly. I have your schedule here…if I can just find it… Ah, there it is."

She handed him his schedule and he looked over it, chewing his bottom lip.

Homeroom, then Algebra Two, Chemistry, Nonwestern Civilization, Music Theory, lunch, Art One, American History One, Study Hall, and finally Spanish. Lovely, he's start out with math; he hated math. And then Chemistry… This school has it out against him, it must have.

"Everything look okay?" Ms. Kelly asked him. Alex nodded and she smiled, giving him a map to the school and directing him towards his homeroom.

Feeling less than confident, Alex left the main officer and turned left, heading down a hallway towards his homeroom. He had about ten minutes to get there and, hopefully, he'll find it okay. Taking his time so that he didn't miss his homeroom class, Alex made his way down the hall and turned right. Lining the walls were various works of art by the students, pictures and photos from musicals and concerts, sports team pictures, and posters for clubs, all of which were interesting to look at. But that'd have to wait for another day. Looking down at his map, Alex saw that his homeroom was right up ahead. With a small smile, he made his way towards it, walking a bit faster. He just wanted to get in and get out and get this day over with. The first day was always the worst in his opinion, and the sooner it was over, the better.

He stopped at a door on the left and peered inside. A few students sat quietly in their sets, looking over schedules or reading while others were with their friends, talking loudly and not bothering to look around. It was perfect. Hopefully he'd be able to enter without being noticed. The teacher saw him and gestured for Alex to come inside the room. Upon entering though, a familiar voice called out to him.

"If it isn't Bitch from this morning!" Alex looked over his shoulder and saw the same brown eyed boy that had pushed him earlier. With a frown, Alex stared at him as the boy laughed and talked to his friends, occasionally smirking at the blonde boy.

"So, you're Alex Riley, eh?" The teacher said, peering down through his glasses at Alex. The blonde teen nodded and shifted nervously.

"All right. Find your seat. The first bell should ring soon."

Alex picked a seat next to a quiet brunette who was reading some book near the wall. Sure enough, the first bell did ring, and a few students left the class room while others entered. Ten minutes later, a second bell rang and the announcements started. Another bad thing that Alex hated about transferring schools was that he often had to do so after the school year started, so when he arrived he had no idea who or what the announcements were talking about. It confused him to no end, and he hated it.

The announcements lasted about twenty minutes, and then another bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom. Students gathered their belongings and started leaving the room. Alex picked his book bag up and headed towards the teacher's desk, asking him where to go.

"Just follow this hallway down and turn left. Your Algebra class room in on the right. Ah…Mike! Mr. Mizanin. Come over here please."

Alex detected the stern tone that Mr. Evans used when addressing the brown eyed boy that had pushed him earlier. So, his name was Mike Mizanin, huh? Some name… It nearly made Alex laugh out loud, something that would probably have resulted in a punch from the short brunette.

"Whatcha need Mr. Evans?" Mike's voice was one of fake politeness and it made Alex shiver slightly. He didn't want to be shown around by this asshole. In fact, he'd rather stick it out on his own. Mr. Evans, on the other hand, wasn't going to be nice to him today, however.

"You and Alex have the same classes, so I want you to show him around. He's new here, so be nice."

Mike looked over at Alex and smirked in a taunting way. Yes, Alex really did not like him.

"You got it, Mr. Evans. Come on, bro. Let's show you around town…"

And with that, both Mike and Alex left homeroom and started down the hall towards Algebra Two. As soon as they left the classroom, Mike started speaking once again.

"Listen here, Bitch. Mr. Evans may want me to play nice little baby sitter today, but fuck that shit. You have a map, use it. And if you need help, don't bother me. I've got more important things to do."

"Like styling your pretty boy hair?"

The words left his mouth before Alex thought about what he was saying. Mike stopped and glared up at him, his eyes cold and calculating, surveying Alex as they drank in the sight of him. That stare nearly made Alex shudder, and he shifted his book bag over his shoulder nervously. The last he needed on his first day was to get into a fight.

"Okay, Blondie. Here's how it goes around here. The Miz doesn't take shit from anyone, he dishes it. The Miz doesn't care about nobodies like you. Just stay out of my way and keep your mouth shut, and we'll get along just fine. Got it?"

Alex nodded and Mike, or rather The Miz, narrowed his eyes and smirked before he continued walking, leaving Alex behind. Stifling a sigh (he'd probably be doing a lot of that soon) Alex made his way down the hall and turned left. He wasn't looking forward to being at this school. Not one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh my, it's been a while since I've updated this story. In my defense, I was busy with _Survive_. Speaking of which, I hope you all enjoyed it. So, is it true? Have Alex and The Miz been torn apart by the Draft? If so, then that is truly sad. I love those two together; obvious bromancing going on there. Anyway, onto the second chapter! R&R. Enjoy!

**Mobile**

_Friendship needs no words; it is solitude delivered from the anguish of loneliness_

_Dag Hammarskjold_

The rest of the morning pretty much sucked and by the time lunch had arrived, Alex was ready to go home. He had never been stupid, but he couldn't follow anything that the teacher was saying in his Algebra Two class. And Chemistry was almost worst. However, things got better when he arrived at Nonwestern Civ.; he had always enjoyed history classes. They were fascinating and other worldly in a sense. However, things went back to shitty when he entered the Music Theory classroom, which was located right next to the band's practice rooms. The teacher honestly expected him to be able to sing, and well at that. Boy, she found out real fast that Alex didn't sing. Period.

To top it all off, what Mr. Evans had said was true: Mike was in every single one of his classes. He got the feeling that he'd never escape him. It wouldn't have been so bad if Mike had ignored him, but oh no, he wasn't going to have any of that. Every chance he got, Mike would call out to him or talk about him – loudly, of course – and he was sure to always refer to Alex as 'Bitch'. Now, Alex always thought of himself as having a high level of patience, but his patience was wearing thin now. If Mike had so much beef against him, then he wished that the older teen would just come out and say.

So when the bell rang signaling the start of lunch Alex left out a sigh of relief, coupled with dread. After all, the school day wasn't over yet. Picking up his back pack, he followed the other students to the cafeteria. Since he took his time getting there, he was the last in line, which, to him, was a good thing. It gave him the opportunity to scope out which tables were vacant and, luckily, he spotted one right by the door to the courtyard.

Grabbing his lunch and paying for it, he made his way towards the table. He felt a few people stare at him as he made his way, but he paid no heed. All Alex wanted was to get the hell out of school. Fast. Sitting down, he finally looked at what he had: greasy ass pizza, tatter tots, and apple sauce. Frowning slightly, he dabbed at his pizza trying to clear as much grease away. Nothing he did worked however, and after a few minutes he gave up, shaking his head.

"This is…just sad…"

"Yeah, I know. The pizza's never good here. Best to go for the taco or pasta bar; at least its semi healthy."

Alex nearly jumped out of his seat. Startled eyes looked up from the tray before him and landed on an older teenager, most likely a senior, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The stranger smiled, causing his dimples to surface. For some reason, the boy looked familiar…

"Sorry 'bout that man. I may be a big guy, but I'm quiet; one of my bad habits. I'm John, by the way. John Cena."

"It's…it's okay. I'm Alex. Alex Riley. Nice to, uh, meet you."

With a nod, John picked up the apple he had brought with him and took a bite.

"Likewise. So, where'd you move from kid?" John asked through his mouthful of apple. It amazed Alex how the blonde could do that.

"You're so nosy, Cena. Why do you always creep up on people? It's not natural."

Another boy sat down beside John. He was taller, tanner, and had numerous tattoos on his arms. His steely blue eyes glared at John, but the blonde merely smiled and shrugged.

"I know, but you love me regardless, right?"

"That's a mystery in and of itself."

"Hey!" John punched his friend lightly, laughing as he did so. Alex couldn't help but laugh at them, with them. John's laugh was infectious and, although the other didn't laugh, his smile spoke volumes.

"I'm Randy, by the way. And don't let John bug you too much; he's always been like this. He's a hard boyfriend to keep in line."

"Oh shut up, Randal. You've never complained before, so why start now?"

"So…you two are together?" At the question, Randy's eyes narrow at Alex and John cleared his throat, laughing nervously.

"Yeah… Does that bother, Alex?"

"No. I'm gay too, so trust me, I'm not bothered by it."

"Good, because even if you were, well…tough crap. I'm not going to leave you alone. We're friends now, right?"

John was obviously a very light hearted, open kind of guy, and Alex liked that. Maybe he could make friends here after all. With a nod, Alex ate his apple sauce and observed as Randy and John bickered like an old married couple. They must have been together for a long time.

"So, do you like it here so far?" Randy's question brought him back from his thoughts, and Alex looked up at them.

"It's… Well, it's been interesting…"

"Who's been giving you hell?" The bluntness of Randy's question confused Alex for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"We've all been the new kid at some point or other. And the new kid always gets crap from someone, so you might as well tell us." With a sigh, Alex nodded and answered the question.

"Just this guy… Mike, The Miz or whatever-"

"Oh, _him_. He's always been an ass. I used to roll with him until I started dating Randy back in freshman year, then he got pissed because I picked Randy instead of him. He's such a diva; always wants to be the special one or whatever." John rolled his eyes as he explained and Randy merely shook his head, frowning.

"He's just an asshole. Obviously got issues. Wants to be the center of attention. He's an attention whore. Just ignore him and he'll go away. Trust me, he used to give me hell." Alex nodded at Randy and pondered this.

"He stopped bothering you because you beat the shit out of him after school a few weeks after we started dating."

"Had to. He kept trying to take away what was mine. And no one tries to pull that shit while I'm still standing."

John smiled at his boyfriend and was about to kiss him when the lunch bell rang. It was over, and now they had to move onto class. Standing up, Alex went to take his tray up when John called out to him.

"I'll see you in Music Theory tomorrow!"

So that's where he recognized him. Laughing, Alex shook his head and dropped his tray off with the others. As he walked back to his table to retrieve his bag, he caught Mike glaring at him, his gaze one of jealously and rage. But why was he jealous? Did he still want John? But John was probably a senior, so that was four years ago, water under the bridge. So what was it?

Shrugging it off, Alex grabbed his bag and made his way towards Art One.

/

Finally, after a long, agonizing day, school was over. Alex had persevered through one of the worst first days he's ever had. Ever. Once the bell had finally rung, he practically jumped up out of his seat and bolted for the door. The fast he got out of there, the faster he'd be home. Although he probably should have at least roamed around the town for a little while, to get the lay of things, he really wanted to get home, away from this place, and from the people. And it wasn't as though he'd be completely bored at home; he still had a lot of unpacking left to do, after all.

Walking down the stone steps that led to the school, Alex walked briskly towards the direction that would lead him home. His home was situation near the woods and a part from the other homes. It took him about twenty to thirty minutes to walk to school from there, but he didn't mind. Especially at the moment, when all he wanted was to get the hell out of there.

Passing his classmates, Alex kept his gaze focused dead ahead. Luckily for him, the woods that surrounded his house also surrounded the school, so he could walk right through them to get to either place. Were he younger, he would have been terrified of walking in the woods by himself, especially now that summer was over and autumn was creeping in; the sun would be setting sooner and sooner, causing the darkness to fall that much faster. But now, he didn't mind it, at least, not too much.

Alex stepped off of the sidewalk and onto the grass, about to walk on the trail that he followed that same morning to school from home. It wouldn't be much longer now…

"Hey! Get off of the grass retard!" The shout made Alex stop. With a sigh, he turned around and, sure enough, there was Mike, smirking at him as he sauntered across the parking lot towards him.

"What's the problem?" Alex was tired and just wanted to go home. Why did Mike have to bug him now, of all times?

"You can't walk through those woods. They're haunted, ya know. Little kiddies like you would wet themselves if they wander in alone."

"I think I'll take my chances." Alex turned away from the shorter boy and started walking again, desperate to escape.

"Seriously though, you can't go in there. It's private property. Owned by however lives in that old ass house on the other side." He suppressed rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I know that. My parents own it."

And with that, he walked faster, leaving Mike staring wide eyed after him, not knowing what to say. As soon as he was sure he was out of sight, Alex bolted, running as fast as he could to get home. It didn't take him very long to get there, but he was panting once he did. He wasn't out of shape exactly, he just wanted used to running so much, so fast, and for so long. Taking out his house key, Alex unlocked the back door, and stepped inside.

Finally, he was home. He was safe. At least, until tomorrow, when he'd have to go back to school.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm not going to lie, I do kind of like the Miz. He may be conceited, but you cannot deny that he has amazing stage presence. On another note, I'm glad that this story is starting to garner some attention. There just aren't a lot of Alex Riley/The Miz stories out there on . It's sad, but true. And although I do love Centon, there are too many high school stories that feature it. I've read some of them and, although they are captivating, they're too much alike for my taste. That's just my opinion however. When I write a story, such as this, it's to make a point. For example, _Taint_ and _Survive_ were about overcoming horrible events and turning out relatively normal and successful, even stronger than before. This one is about…well, you'll see. R&R. Enjoy!

**Mobile**

_I feel like I've never had a home, you know? I feel related to the country, to this country, and yet I don't know exactly where I fit in. There's always this kind of nostalgia for a place, a place where you can reckon with yourself._

_Sam Shepard_

Regardless of the fact that he hated moving around so much, Alex had to admit, the house they were living in now was quiet nice. It wasn't overly big for a family…of maybe five. And with his parents' work schedule, he was sure it'd be mostly him here. But still, he didn't mind it, not that much, not right now at least.

Setting his book bag down onto the kitchen floor, he crossed the room and opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. He left the kitchen and entered the living room, taking in his surroundings. The movers had placed the furniture where his mom and dad wanted it to go, the only thing that was missing were the pictures, the snow globes, the certificates, and other junk that usually sat on the entertainment center and table and that were hung on the walls. He'd be the one to unpack that. Hell, he was surprised his parents were actually home for the weekend to unpack a lot of the stuff. All he had to do was finish up the living room, his bedroom, and the 'library'.

Actually, it wasn't exactly a library per se; it was the attic which was attached to his bedroom. No door, just a flight of circling stairs that led up into a small room that was perfect for all of his books and magazines. Secretly, Alex loved to read; he'd spend hours upon hours in book stores and whatnot just looking around, grabbing whatever peeked his interest. The one good thing about his parents work was that it paid well, so didn't need to work. Sure, he thought he ought to get a job anyway, but with all the moving, how would that work out? Instead, his parents gave him an allowance, a nice one, and he lived off of that. Unless it was for a field trip or something like that, he tried not to ask them for money since that would mean he'd actually have to talk to them.

Sipping his water, he walked over to the nearest box and opened it, extracting various newspaper wrapped items. Unwrapping one, he found that it had contained a picture; so this box was full of pictures. It didn't take him long to unwrap the pictures and place them on the entertainment center. He was used to doing this and he knew where to put stuff. Everything has its place, and if it didn't belong in the living room, then he'd put it in his dad's office. Or his mom's. It didn't matter all that much since they were both downstairs.

Only two or three boxes left. One held all of his parents' certificated, rewards, and whatnot. When he was 'promoted' to being the one to unpack the stuff, he was fascinated by all of the things his parents had accomplished. He liked learning about them and wanted to learn more, but as time went on, and as they continued to move, that wish burned out. Now, he barely wanted to be in the same house as them. He was fine on his own; he'd been on his own for a long while now, so why should they stop whatever they were doing to keep him company? It didn't bother him that they weren't around…right?

Finally, everything was put out and the living room was complete. It looked just like normal only in a different house. He returned to the kitchen to grab his book bag and he made his way upstairs, leaving the bottle of water sit on one of the coffee tables in the living room. He'd be back down later, but for now, he had to take care of his bedroom and library.

Proceeding up the stairs, the entered the second floor which was comprised of the master bedroom on the left, the bathroom right beside it, two rooms across from them – a study and a guest room – and at the end of the hall was his room. It was a decent sized room, thank goodness because he needed one that would fit all of his stuff. Although his parents were meticulous and orderly, he had so much crap that that was next to impossible. So it was also a good thing that the attic, his library, was his and his alone, much like his bedroom.

Currently, all that was inside of the room was his queen bed, nightstand, a cabinet that fit his television and multiple players for movies, games, and the lot, a small two cushion couch and a table. Most of his clothes were hanging up in the closet beside the stairs that led to the attic, so he didn't need to fuss over them. The only things that he needed to unpack were his movies, games, books, pictures, and a bunch of other junk.

Settling down onto the wooden floor, Alex opened the nearest box and pulled everything out before moving onto the next box. Three box into it, he had successfully removed all of his movies and games and had placed them, alphabetically of course, into the television cabinet, closing the doors when he was finished. Four of the remaining boxes were full of books that he hadn't been able to carry up to the attic before bed time the previous night. He'd tackle those last. For now, he had his pictures albums and CDs to tend to.

/

All in all, it took Alex about two hours, maybe more, to finish unpacking. The boxes full of miscellaneous stuff didn't take too long, as there were only three of them, but the attic… That took him a good bit of time. He had three bookcases in all, comprised of seven shelves that held a lot of books, all of which were organized by the author's last name. There were small side tables that had once belonged to couches and whatnot that he had picked up at the good wills and missionary stores he had visited. While his parents did make a good living, he would occasionally shop there whenever the local Wal-Mart had failed him; he was picky about furniture.

But finally, everything was done. Glancing at the alarm clock on his nightstand, Alex saw that it was a little after six. He made his way back downstairs, book bag full of homework with him – which he laid on the couch – and entered the kitchen. Rummaging through the cabinets, he found a can of Spaghetti-O's and popped open the lid, grabbed a spoon, and emptied his dinner into a small pan on the stove. It wouldn't take too long to cook so he left and turned on the television, flipping through random channels before settling on TNT.

Walking into the kitchen, he stirred the noodle rings before turning the burner off and grabbing a bowl. Once he was all set, he sat down on the couch and pulled out his homework, eating as he worked on it. Nonwestern Civ and American History were easy: just fill out a packet and read the chapters listed. Spanish was tricky since Alex wasn't a great linguist, but it went far better than the Alg. Two and Chemistry homework did. Seriously, he sucked ass at math and he was totally lost when it came to Chemistry. How the hell was he supposed to know how to convert chemical equations? This was his first time taking Chemistry; all of his other high school sciences had been Earth Science, Astronomy, Biology, and Environmental Science.

Alex sighed, notebook pressed against his face. This was going to be hell. Pure and utter hell.

/

His second day of school started off just like the first: waking up, eating cereal, getting dressed, and walking through the woods to school. Alex hadn't seen his parents last night, though he heard them come home and go to bed. But they had left by the time he got up this morning, which wasn't all that unusual, not for him at least. He was used to it. So, with book bag in tow, he wandered through the woods towards school, hoping that today Mike wouldn't pester him.

Honestly, he didn't know what the guy's problem was. Had Alex done something to offend him? Was it the fact that John was hanging out with him at lunch? If that was it, then Mike was more insecure than he thought. Besides, John was with Randy, so why should Mike care who John hung out with? Shaking his head, Alex sighed and continued on his way.

Issues. The guy had issues. That much was known for sure and it nearly made Alex laugh. In fact, he did laugh, out loud, before he even realized it and right when he had arrived at school. Thankfully, Mike wasn't around to see that or else he surely would've been bombarded with questions of paranoia from the shorter brunette.

Although Mike wasn't there, John was and so was Randy. Once he spotted Alex, John hollered and waved, gesturing for him to come over. Looking around, Alex saw that some people were staring at him and John, but he shrugged it off. With a slight jog, he ran over towards the older boys and smiled.

"Hey, 'Lex. How're you this morning?" John greeted him as though he were an old friend, and Alex couldn't help but smile wider. The greeting meant so much more than the fact that he, maybe, had made a new friend: it gave him a sense of belonging, something he had craved for a good, long time now.

"Not bad, not bad. What about you guys?" Glancing from John to Randy, he saw the taller of the two scowl and shake his head before answering.

"Pretty shitty. Senior meeting today during seventh period. It's a bitch. Why can't they just leave us the hell alone? Who wants to go with all of our graduating class on a Senior Trip anyway? I hate most of 'em already."

"So you guys are seniors?" Alex asked. He figured as much, but he wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, and it's a bitch. Don't ever become a senior, kid." Randy's comment, although devoid of humor on his part, made both John and Alex laugh. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Mike, who had just entered the parking lot and who was staring right at him, blue eyes* boring into his own. Turning away, he saw Randy glare at Mike before turning away.

"The Senior Trip won't be too bad, Randy. I'm looking forward to it."

"Yeah I know, but those football jerks will be there too. And I don't like them, not after they turned their backs on you.."

"C'mon Randy… Cut 'em some slack." Intrigued, Alex couldn't help but ask.

"What'd they do?" Randy opened his mouth before John could shrug it off and explained.

"John was the star quarter back of the football team and the Captain. But when he came out, all of his so called 'friends' turned their backs on him, refused to listen to him, and made his life on the team a living hell. Some of them still do. The others…Well, let's just say that I got to them first." Randy's smirk made Alex shiver and he made a mental note to never piss Randy off. Ever.

Shaking his head, John glanced at his watch and told them they ought to go inside. Following his new friends, Alex made his way up the stairs, feeling Mike's stare the entire time. He shivered again, but it wasn't from intimidation or fear. He wasn't entirely sure what he felt, but it was a good feeling. That much he knew. He just hoped it didn't involve Mike.

A/N: *I just realized that Mike has blue eyes, not brown. I thought they were brown, so I fixed it in this chapter. I probably won't in the previous ones, but I thought I ought to explain.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, I'm very surprised that this story has gotten so much attention. At least, I think it's a lot of attention, ha ha. Anyway, I'm glad that people have taken interest in it. There aren't many Miz/Alex Riley stories out there which I find kind of sad because I do like the pairing. They're not my favorite wrestling pairing, but they're up there. I'd like to thank all of you who have read and who have reviewed this story; your support and insights are invaluable to me. I hope I continue to work up to snuff. So, without further adieu, onto the next chapter! R&R. Enjoy!

**Mobile**

_Trust is to human relationships what faith is to gospel living. It is the beginning place, the foundation upon which more can be built. Where trust is, love can flourish._

_Barbara Smith_

Despite the feeling that something was going to happen, homeroom, Algebra Two, and Chemistry all went well. Even with Mike in all of his classes, Alex still didn't feel all that bad. In fact, he was having a pretty good day. Until Nonwestern Civ. As Mr. Evans, his homeroom teacher had told him the day before, Mike was in all of his classes. To be honest, that fact was no big deal, since Alex could ignore him most of the time. However, Ms. Mitchell, the Nonwestern Civ. teacher, had decided to surprise the class by making everyone partner up in groups of two for a major project that was worth thirty percent of their final grade.

Such news wouldn't normally have bothered the blonde; he didn't mind working in pairs, and he liked history so it wasn't a big deal. Until Ms. Mitchell told them that she had picked the partners herself. A feeling of utmost dread started seeping into him and Alex frowned, hoping and praying that she wouldn't force him to partner with Mike. As she read down the list, the feeling increased and worsened, until Michael Mizanin's name was called, followed by Alex's.

He figured. Of course he'd get paired with the guy; that's how it usually worked. Looking across the room, he spotted Mike, staring at him with a smirk on his face, a smirk that told Alex that Mike had him exactly where he wanted him, a smirk of triumph. Being partners meant that they'd have to spend a lot of time together, since the project itself was divided into three parts, all of which were due at different times. The completed project would then be presented to the class on the final day of class, right before the semester switched over.

Alex knew, right then and there, that he was royally fucked.

/

Luckily, John was in his Music Theory class, which made his day a little bit brighter than it had been in Nonwestern Civ. As soon as he entered the class room, which was actually the chorus room full of bleachers with chairs on them, he heard his name being called and saw John waving at him with a big smiling on his face. Shaking his head and laughing a bit, Alex bounded up the chorus bleachers to the fourth and final row at the top, taking a seat beside John. From what the teacher had written on the board, they'd be watching a movie and working on a packet, which was great because his seat was close to the television and it'd give him the chance to talk to John.

"So, how's it going, Alex?" John asked him as the younger blonde dropped into his seat and pulled his stuff out of his book bag. With a shrug, he replied.

"It was okay until last period. Ms. Mitchell's making us work on a project with a partner. And guess who my partner is…" John nodded in sympathy and patted his friend on the back.

"I get what you're saying. That's how she is; I think she does it to try and get us all to get along. She fails at it, horribly. When I had her, she made me work with Wade Barrett. He's on the football team and-"

Before John could finish his story, the bell rang and Mrs. Roberts came out of her office and hushed everyone, getting them to sit down. Apparently, the movie they'd be watching today and tomorrow was _The Little Shop of Horrors_, mainly because the teacher couldn't find her copy of _Mamma Mia!_ At that sentence, a few students, three boys in fact, snickered. Odds are that they were the ones to make it 'disappear'. Regardless, the movie was placed into the DVD player and the lights were turned off.

As the movie began, Mrs. Roberts sat down at the table nearest the door, which was, luckily, opposite of the bleacher where Alex and John sat. This gave them the chance to start their conversation again.

"So, as you were saying?" Alex began, looking through the packet, chewing on the inside of his cheek. It looked incredibly easy. Hard to believe this was high school work.

"Yeah. Anyway, Wade Barrett was my partner and he's also on the football team. He took my place after I left. Ms. Mitchell made him my partner and it was awkward as hell, especially after he made a move on me…"

"No way! I mean, I thought Randy said that they all basically decided that they hated you just because you're gay?" With a shrug, John answered, switching his gaze from the movie to his packet.

"To be honest, I always thought Wade had a thing for me, he's just afraid to come out and say it. He has this way with people, to draw them in and making them do what he wants them too. Maybe he turned everyone against me. Maybe he did that because he has, or had, a thing for me. I dunno anything for sure, and Randy had his theories, but all I know is that I'm done hiding who I am. I'm done pretending to be someone I'm not just to keep friends. Randy's all I need. And now, I got you too, so life's pretty good right now." John finished with a big smile, one that made Alex smile just as brightly back.

It felt nice to have made a friend here already, to be accepted without question by someone who was still very much a stranger to him. But slowly, little by little, he was learning more about John and, to some extent, about Randy as well. From the sound of it, they've been together for a while; if they hadn't, then they wouldn't have been as relaxed and they are now. And what John had said, about being tired of being someone you were, was so right. Alex had never denied that he was gay; he thought it was obvious that he was, to be honest. But at the last two schools he's been to, when they found out, he was either swarmed by cheerleaders and emo kids, or he was shunned. The latter didn't bother him nearly as much as the former.

And when he told John and Randy yesterday that he was gay, it just sort of came out. He didn't mean to blurt it out; he had always been careful who he told, if he told anyone, but he was glad to see understanding in their eyes instead of disgust or enthusiasm. Even though he had only know them for barely a day, he felt like he belonged, if only somewhat, and that made him feel good, better, in fact, that he's felt for a long time.

They continued speaking in low, hushed voices until the bell rang, signaling the end of class and the start of lunch. Before they all left, Mrs. Roberts told them that they'd continue watching the rest of the film tomorrow and to work on their packets. Barely even hearing her, Alex made his way to lunch with John, thankful that half of the day was already over.

"Today, we're tackling the taco bar. You'll love it, even if you hate tacos." Alex laughed and followed the older boy, not noticing that Mike was trailing behind them not too far away.

They were lucky that the chorus room was near the lunch room, because the line behind them was longer than hell, and growing by the minute. Alex was kind of shocked; granted, he knew the pizza here sucked, but he didn't realize how big of a hit the taco and pasta bars both were. John grinned down at him knowingly, and nodded as he picked up his drink and tray.

"Yeah, that's how Randy looked when I first made him come with me to the taco bar."

"I just..didn't expect so many people to like it…"

"That's what a lot of new kids say, but a lot of people like this line. It's not just the bars, it's the other half of the line as well." John pointed to the opposite line and Alex's gaze followed, seeing kids line up for cups of fries, hot sandwiches, desserts, French bread pizza, and various other food items.

"So there are three different food lines?"

"Four. There's also a salad and soup bar, but that's on the other side of the kitchen where the regular lunch line it. Randy likes that one because of the soup and stuff. He usually gets taco and pasta with me, but he likes variety too. I, on the other hand, don't care."

Grinning, John took his tray and paid, leaving for a table, with Alex following suite. He realized that they were heading towards the table where he sat yesterday. Randy was already there, with his own lunch and smiled when John sat down beside him.

"Hey, how was Music Theory?" Randy greeted them, his smiling diminishing quickly. Alex figured he was one that rarely smiled.

"Good. Boring. We did the same thing we did last year." Randy laughed and shook his head.

"Well, maybe if you had actually put some effort into it, you wouldn't have failed. It's your own fault you failed. If you hadn't, you'd be in Sociology with me." John laughed as his boyfriend criticized him. Alex just ate and watched the two, finding their little taunts amusing.

"Yeah, well, if I did take Soc with you, I'd be stuck with Wade, and considering what happened the last time I was in the same room with him…" Randy nodded and looked at Alex, a clear question shining in his icy blue eyes.

"He told me a little about Wade." Alex explained.

"He's an ass. It'd be good for you to steer clear of him."

"That'll be hard to do. His partner for the project in Nonwestern Civ is Mike." At this small bit of news, Randy groaned, leaning back in his chair. Turning his head to the side, he scanned the lunch room and found Mike, sitting at the same table he sat at every day, the same one that Wade sat at. With a slight snarl, Randy sat straight up and shook his head.

"I feel for you, kid. I really do. Not only will you be stuck with most of the work, but you get the snide remarks and the torment that come along with it. The guy's almost as bad as Wade."

"There's just something about him… I'm not sure what, but I sometimes catch him staring at me. It's weird." John and Randy exchanged a look, one that Alex didn't understand and didn't really care to understand. A sense of foreboding came with that look and he didn't like it.

They ate their lunch and talked about a lot of different things. When Alex was done, he took his tray up and signed out of the lunch room, heading for the bathroom. After he finished his business, he washed his hands and left, colliding with someone almost as soon as he was out of the bathroom. Stumbling back a little, Alex mumbled an apology before he saw who it was.

It was Mike.

With a sneer, the brunette spoke, pushing Alex back into the bathroom roughly.

"Watch were you're going, Bitch. You might run into someone important. Like me." Alex scoffed and glared.

"You? Important? Maybe like a fly on the wall." Alex tried to move past him, but Mike kept blocking his path.

"What did you say to me?" Cold blue eyes narrowed and bore into Alex's own blue eyes. For some reason, instead of staying quiet or trying to avoid confrontation, Alex continued, not really caring what happened to him.

"You heard me. You're no one important. You just think you are because, deep down, you know you're really nothing. And that's your own fault, being the cocky bastard you are."

Alex wasn't prepared for the fist that collided with his face, but he sure as hell felt it and it brought him back to reality. Mike had punched him, hard enough send Alex to his back. The brunette practically pounced on him, but he wasn't too sure. All he could focus on were the punches being rained down on him by the older boy on top of him. Trying to keep his face from being hit, Alex swung his own fists, trying to get Mike off of him. Then, suddenly, Mike was being pulled off of him and someone else came down to restrain Alex, to keep him from fighting back.

"Starting a fight in the boys' bathroom? I expected more, especially from a new student."

Alex knew that voice and, upon looking up, he saw Mr. Evans, pulling him to his feet, a deep frown set on his face. Another teacher, one Alex didn't recognized, was keeping Mike from attacking Alex. Seeing the look on Mike's face stunned the blonde; never before had he seen someone's face contorted into such rage, such hatred. For the first time in his life, Alex was genuinely frightened of another student.

"You're coming to the office with me boy. Lunch time for you is over."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hooray for a new chapter! I hope you guys like this one too. I try my best to keep everyone in character and I think I do a decent job. Okay, here's the new chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**Mobile**

_Affection is responsible for nine-tenths of what solid and durable happiness there is in our lives._

_C.S. Lewis_

With a deep and serious frown, Principal Gates stared at Mike and Alex, her dark brown eyes flashing angrily as she scrutinized them. Mike just glared out of her office window while Alex squirmed nervously in his seat. In all of his years of schooling, he had never once been sent to the principal's office for getting into a fight. Usually it was to deal with credit transfers, a phone call from his parents, or something akin to that. So this was all new to him, and he was freaked out. Not because of whatever punishment he may receive – and he knows that he will definitely get one since he did, technically, instigate it – but what his parents might do if they found out. They'd kill him. Bury him alive and dance on his grave.

Finally, Principal Gates opened her mouth to speak after the long silence that came after both Mike and Alex were done explaining what had happened.

"This, boys, is unacceptable. Period. I don't care who started it or who finished it. You're both young adults and you need to take responsibility for your actions. Both of you. Therefore, you will be serving detention together every day after school for six weeks."

"Six weeks?" Mike and Alex both spoke up at the same time, which resulted in Mike glaring at the blonde and Alex just shifting his gaze to the side.

"Yes, Mr. Mizanin. Six weeks. I'm tired of your constant misconduct and I want to make sure this leaves a lasting impression. And although I realize you're new here, Mr. Riley, that's still no excuse. I don't know if you're a miscreant or not, but I'd rather be sure that you won't do this again. Understood?"

Alex didn't know what to say and, even if he did, he didn't know it'd be in his best interests to do so. Instead, he merely nodded meekly and accepted his punishment. Mike, on the other hand, pouted in his seat and refused to stare at the principal or anything in particular. Principal Gates didn't seem to mind though since it was quite obvious that there was nothing either teenager could say to get out of the arrangement.

"Good. Your detention starts today after school. Report to the detention hall precisely five minutes after the end of school. You are free to leave. Have a good day and behave yourselves."

Without even nodding, Alex and Mike both stood up and left. They didn't speak to one another, and Mike refused to even look at Alex. It didn't bother the blonde too much; he was getting used to the shorter boy's odd behavior and he was confident that over time he'd be immune to it. Before heading to class, they stopped by the cafeteria to pick up their book bags. Alex's was further away so by the time he had reached it, Mike had already retrieved his and left.

Art One was almost over with once he arrived, but he didn't care. Mrs. Wilkins merely nodded at him from her desk, not asking about why he was late. Odds were that she already knew why he was late, so he wasn't too concerned about it. He didn't even bother pulling out his drawing pad and working on his project since the period was just about over. Instead, he pulled out a book he had been reading recently and dug into it until class ended.

Even with the remaining classes to think about, Alex couldn't focus. The only thing on his mind was that, for the next six weeks, he'd be spending every single day after school with Mike. His lucky stars must really hate him or something. It was obvious that Mike hated his guts, and it was only his second day at this school! And if his parents ever found out…. He shuddered at what they would say. Of course, they rarely ever saw him, so maybe he'd get away with it. With that thought, he felt a little bit more hopeful as the last bell rang, signaling the end of the day and the beginning of his first detention with Mike.

Alex sighed heavily and picked up his bag, leaving the Spanish classroom and walking towards the detention hall, which was situated beside the cafeteria. On his way towards the room, he spotted John and Randy and, when they looked over at him, waved to them a sheepish grin on his face. John looked as though he wanted to run over and talk to him while Randy just grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Of course they would know what had happened and their reactions, well, mostly Randy's, made him laugh a little. All laughter and hope faded, however, upon entering the detention hall and spotting Mike, already seated. The brunette looked up at him when he entered and glared at him before turning away, a pout set firmly on his face.

Shaking his head, Alex made his way towards the back of the classroom. The detention hall wasn't a hall but a small classroom with about ten desks or so as well as a teacher's desk. When the clock reached five minutes past the end of school, the detention teacher – who was actually his American History One teacher Mr. Bakker – and told them exactly what was expected of them while they were in detention.

"You two will report here every day and stay for an hour. Work on homework, draw, read, do whatever, but do not talk. Period. That being said, have at it." And with that, Mr. Bakker sat down and pulled out a stack of papers, homework most likely, and began grading.

Alex was relieved, mainly due to the fact that both Mike and himself weren't allowed to talk. Feeling a little bit better, he pulled out some homework and started on it, doing his best to completely ignore Mike's presence. It worked for about five minutes and then the blonde had a sudden urge to look up at the boy. When he did, he found Mike's blue eyes peering at him before suddenly turning away. For a fraction of a second, Alex felt a little disappointed at that since Mike's eyes were a lovely shade of blue. Not bright and baby bluish like John's, but dark and deep and mysterious. And for some reason, they intrigued him. Shaking his head, he tried to get those thoughts out of his head. He didn't like Mike. The guy was an ass and would always be an ass, right?

But still… Now that he actually got to think about what he had said to Mike in the bathroom, he felt bad. He honestly didn't think he could ever be that mean; sure, he would think mean things, but rarely did he ever say them. There was just something about Mike that…stirred him, that woke him up. It pissed him off, but never before had someone been able to spark such feelings of dislike and anger in him.

The door to the detention hall opened and another teacher walked in. Bending over, he whispered something into Mr. Bakker's ear before standing up and leaving. Mr. Bakker stood up and followed him, telling us quickly before he left that there was an emergency that required his assistance and that he'd be back shortly.

With him gone, the tension mounted and all Alex wanted to do was apologize. It wasn't like him to be so cruel to someone he barely even knew and, in all honesty, he was the one that started the fight. So, taking a deep breath and mustering up the remnants of his courage, Alex opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry." He thought it'd come out weak and feeble, but it didn't. It came out strong and true and was loud enough for Mike to hear it. Whatever he had been doing, Mike stopped and turned in his seat, gazing coolly at Alex with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"What?" Alex suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and sigh.

"I said that I'm sorry. You know, for saying those means things in the bathroom." Mike stayed quiet for a good minute and Alex thought that he wasn't going to answer when, much to his surprise, he did.

"It's not your fault. It's mine…" Dumbstruck, Alex's mouth fell open in awe. Did Mike really just say that? What the hell was going on?

"W-what?" Growling, Mike answered.

"I said it was my fault okay! God, I just…I just don't know what's up about you. You're so…so different. Nothing like I've seen before and it's weird and creepy and unnatural and I just talk to you, to piss you off, to see what you'll say or do next. It's not natural!" Mike slammed his fist onto his desk and glared at the floor, heaving slightly. Alex didn't know what to say at first; what Mike had just said was unexpected in various ways. But Mike continued and Alex didn't want to disrupt him.

"Fucking yesterday morning, everything was normal and then you show up and you're just standing there like a moron, not moving. So I push you and when you looked up at me…I saw it."

"Saw… Saw what?" Alex wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to know or not, but at this point he really didn't care.

"I saw the same look in your eyes that I had and I couldn't get it out of my mind. Your eyes just held this look of loneliness, great, massive, horrible loneliness. And they reminded me of my own eyes."

Looking up, Alex's soft blue eyes connected with Mike's own deep blue and there was a sudden understanding, a sort of silent, extremely personal exchange between the two of them that couldn't be described to an outside in words. In that one look, they saw in each other their own lives: their loneliness, their pain, their sadness, their desire for attention, for…for love. It all made sense. After all, Alex had written a research paper on bullying in his freshman year. Didn't bullies usually start up because they would feel left out or neglected or something like that? They also bullied someone whom they liked and had a crush on as well, but Alex highly doubted that that particular statistic played a key role in how Mike was. Still, their exchange seemed to calm things down and before either realized it, they were explaining their loneliness.

"My parents work all the time and are never around."

"Mine ignore me."

It was there, in those two simple sentences that things became clearer. Nodding, Alex looked down at his paper, unsure whether he should continue the conversation or not. Only a few seconds had passed when he heard the shifting of a chair and the sound of a book bag being picked up. Before he realized what was going on, Mike had taken the seat directly in front of him and was staring at Alex intently, as though lost in a train of thought. Feeling nervous and unsure, the blonde shifted in his seat. What the hell was going on? Why was Mike staring at him like that? Just a few hours before, the brunette had been trying to beat the shit out of him and now he was just staring at him.

"You've got nice eyes, Riley. There soft and expressive and shit like that."

Alex laughed softly, still not sure where this was going, but he kind of liked it. He kind of liked the way Mike was talking to him now: in a normal, soft tone, so unlike the cold and mocking one that he had been used to previously. Yes, without a doubt, he definitely liked this Mike's voice better than the other one.

"Call me Alex."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You people are probably wondering why I've been posting chapters like a boss all within the span of a few days. The explanation for this is simple: I have no homework due tomorrow. It was all finished last week, thank goodness. However, this means that I may not be posting like a boss next week, so please be patient with me. A big THANK YOU to all of those who are keeping up with this story. Your support and criticisms give me the strength to keep writing even on my most horrid days. Onto the next chapter then! R&R. Enjoy.

**Mobile**

_All the adversity I've had in my life, all my troubles and obstacles, have strengthened me… You may not realize it when it happens, but a kick in the teeth may be the best thing in the world for you._

_Walt Disney_

It was awkward and weird and difficult to understand, but it wasn't unwelcome. Mr. Bakker came back no long after and cast a quick, confused look in their direction before returning to his work. Alex tried his best to concentrate on his homework, but it was hard to do considering that Mike was watching him the whole entire time. He was confused; yes, they had made some progress with their…relationship? That was the only word he could think of to describe what this thing between them was now. A sort of odd, distorted, twisted friendship that barely made sense. Regardless, the blonde still didn't know why Mike kept watching him since all he was doing – or rather, was trying to do – was homework.

By the time the detention was over, he barely got his Chemistry packet done and it was probably done wrong. Alex was never good with numbers, so Algebra Two and Chemistry were his weakest subjects. Mike must've noticed because once they were outside the school, he stopped the taller boy.

"You know, I'm kind of good at Chemistry. If you want I could…you know…"

"Are you… Are you offering to help me with my Chemistry homework?"

"Hush! Not so loud, or someone might over hear you." Looking around, Alex saw no one and turned back to face the brunette.

"There's, uh, no one here…"

"Oh shut the hell up you idiot. The sports teams are still here and trust me, they've got plenty of spies to tell them what's going on around here."

"Why do I get the feeling that you'll be insulting me until the end of my days?" Mike smirked and Alex shook his head, laughing slightly.

"You're a sucker for punishment."

"Yeah I guess so. So…are we, I don't know, friends now or what?" Upon asking that question, Mike gave him a weird look, one he didn't understand. It confused him, but he didn't call the older teen out on it.

"…Yeah. Yeah we're friends." Nodding, Alex started down the steps.

"Okay then… I'll see you tomorrow?" The smirk reappeared and Mike shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Sure."

Shaking his head, Alex turned around and left, walking briskly away from the school…and from Mike. He didn't know how the hell all of that happened, but he needed to talk to someone about it. Once inside the woods, he stopped walking and opened a small pocket in his book bag, taking out his cell phone. Turning it on, he searched for the number he was looking for and began walking once again. For a brief moment, he debated on whether or not he wanted to make the call, but in the end he decided that he needed to do this, so he made the call. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Hello?"

"John? It's Alex. I need you to come over to my house as fast as possible. I need to talk to you about something."

/

"Are you kidding me? I mean, seriously bro, do not be joking around about this!"

The look on John's face was one of pure shock and confusion. Randy, on the other hand, looked less than enthused. Alex had just told them what had actually happened when he left the cafeteria to go to the bathroom. They sat and listened attentively and merely nodded until he came to the part about what had transpired in detention. Then, John paled and asked his question while Randy remained silent, having not said a word the entire time.

"I'm not pulling your string John. I swear. I'd never do that."

"I mean…damn. I figured something was up about him. Trust me, I knew the guy and he wouldn't usually go after someone unless he had an interest in them."

"So you think he's just going to use me or something?" John bit his bottom lip, thinking about what to say. Randy, however, was the one who spoke up next.

"Michael Mizanin is a leach. He takes what he wants from people and leaves them up to dry. When I first moved here and started talking to John, he wasn't anything like he is now. He was just like Mike: a hoodlum. And when he tore away from all of that, he was finally himself."

"Look Alex, we can't tell you to not hang out with him. Just be careful okay? He has friends, connections, and he could make your life a living hell until you graduate. Some of the people he rolls with are just no good."

"Like Wade?" Alex wasn't sure why he asked that, but he felt as though he needed to know this. A small part of him realized that forming a friendship with Mike would probably be a stupid idea. But another part of him wanted to try this out. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he just felt compelled to.

"Yeah, like Wade. You're my friend, alright? And if you want to do this, then I'm behind you one hundred percent, no matter what. Regardless of whether he does you wrong or not, you won't hear me say I told you so."

"That would be my job." Randy said, looking down at the pair sitting on the couch. Alex nodded and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks guy. I'm glad you'll back me up with this. I… I've never had many close friends and…" He trailed off, not knowing what exactly to say. However, no words were needed; both John and Randy understood what he meant. With a warm smile, John lifted a hand and raked it through Alex's hair, ruffling it gently.

"No need to say anymore, kid. Who knows, maybe you'll be the one to turn the Miz around. …Didn't you say that his parents ignore him?" The younger boy nodded and John sighed.

"I figured. When I was hanging out with him, he'd never mention them. I just figured they weren't around…"

"Let's just hope that, for his sake, he doesn't do you wrong. I'd hate to have to beat the shit out of him a second time." Randy's voice was calm and cool, which made it sound all the more dangerous in Alex's opinion. But he was glad that they were with him on this and that they didn't cut off their ties with him.

"So what's the plan?" At John's question, Alex looked up at him with a slight frown.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, as far as how you and Mike will become the best of friends. Like in _The Fox and the Hound_." Randy sat down beside John, rolling his eyes.

"You know, it's a miracle you're not, like, in a mental hospital or something. I swear, your body grows, but your brain doesn't." With a slightly frown, John looked behind him at where Randy was sitting.

"If you don't like how my brain works then I'm going to tied you up and draw and quarter you. …Just as soon as I find out what that is."

All three of them started laughing and it felt good, to finally have friends to hang out with and laugh with and share problems with. Everything seemed easier to handle now that John and Randy knew what had happened, and Alex slept all the better because of it that night.

/

Alex was nervous as hell when he left the house for school the next morning. It was Friday, and that meant that the weekend was nigh. He was looking forward to the weekend due to the fact that he wanted to walk around town, hopefully scope out a book store or something akin to it. However, regardless of how excited he was to poke around town, he was nervous to see Mike today. He didn't know what to expect and that sort of frightened him.

And that feeling stayed with him until he arrived at school. He was a bit early, but that was fine with him. Looking around, Alex didn't see John or Randy anywhere yet; however, he did see Mike, leaning against the school sign. Once his eyes fell upon the blonde, Mike smirked and walked over towards him, a confident air pulsating around him. For a moment, Alex was stunned; he didn't think Mike would be in this good of a mood. Maybe Randy was right; maybe all Mike wanted was to use him. But for what?

"You're looking chipper this morning." Mike shrugged.

"I've decided that I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks. I'm going to hang out with whoever I wanna hang out with. Got it?" Alex held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey, easy their stud. I was just saying…" At being called 'stud' Mike's smirk widened and he threw his arm around Alex, pulling the blonde with him towards the school. Being touched by Mike felt weird: it was foreign, but not unwelcome. One thing for sure was that the brunette was warm and it seeped into Alex's own body, warming him a little as well. It was weird, but kind of nice and he was a little saddened when Mike pulled away.

"So, I told John and Randy about, well, us. Being friendly and stuff." They walked into the building as Alex said this. The reaction he received wasn't what he had expected. He expected Mike to be surprise, shocked, pissed even, but instead he nodded and kept his gaze focused dead ahead.

"I figured you would. John's always been a friendly guy, so it was natural that he'd say hi. And Randy is always hanging around John. Their like a married couple."

"I like them." Alex didn't like that Mike had called them a married couple. Although the brunette was only being sarcastic, he couldn't help but get defensive. After all, they seemed like they actually cared about him and he liked them as well.

"I know you do. But it made getting close to you hard. At least, until now." Alex stopped walking and stared at the older teen. Mike was a few feet ahead before he realized that the blonde was no longer walking with him and he turned and looked back. "What?"

"It's just…odd. What you just said." With a shrugged, Mike gave him a small smile. Not his usual smirk or sneer, but a genuine smile, one that made Alex's heart beat just a little bit faster, regardless of its size.

"I'm just full of surprises, Lexy. Now, let's get going. I gotta get some stuff out of my locker and then we'll get cracking on that Chemistry that you suck so horribly at."

Laughing, Alex followed him, trying to ignore the little jump his heart gave by the use of the nickname 'Lexy'. Even though he had only been in this town for a week, and only three days in the school itself, he was slowly starting to find his niche here. It made him both happy and sad because he knew that, sooner or later, he'd have to leave again. He just hoped that it would be later.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Before I begin, I'd like to thank all of you who are keeping up with this story. Your support and dedication does not go unnoticed, and I thank you all so much. Here's the next chapter; I hope you like it. R&R. Enjoy!

**Mobile**

_The most important things are the hardest to say. They are the things you get ashamed of because words diminish your feelings – words shrink things that seem timeless when they are in your head to no more than living size when they are brought out. _

_Stephen King_

Somehow, without him realizing it, the morning went by rather quick for Alex. Of course, it was not without its setbacks. When other students started arriving and saw that Alex and Mike were together, they started talking, and by the time lunch rolled around, numerous rumors were spreading like wildfire. Some were quite hilarious in the blonde's opinion, especially the one that Mike had somehow brainwashed the new kid and had knocked him up. As though that was even possible! But there were others, ones that weren't as funny. Like, that Alex was somehow coaxed in snorting heroin with Mike and that's why they were hanging out, because they were dealing with each other. That one got under his skin a little. He wasn't a druggie, he had never tried any drug in his entire life, not even pot, and it brought up memories of this one guy he had dated very briefly at one of his schools. Dating a drug addict was a mistake, and one that Alex would do his best to avoid at all costs.

While Alex was taking the rumors with mixed feelings depending on what was being said, Mike on the other hand was snapping at anyone and everyone who dared to even look at them. He nearly made a freshman girl cry when he asked her what the fuck she was looking at when she briefly looked over at them in Chemistry. It sort of surprised the younger teenager; sure, he figured that rumors would fly, they always did, but he didn't think Mike would actually say anything to anyone about it. Apparently, he was wrong, very wrong, for the brunette refused to tolerant even a passing glance. The teachers didn't say anything; all they did was gaze quizzically at them and keep their eye out for any trouble. After all, Mike had a reputation and it was only natural reasoning that he'd corrupt the new kid. This, however, didn't happen and, when they finally realized that, they stopped watching.

Music Theory was an interesting class. Mike sat with Alex and John and, although John didn't say anything out loud, it was obvious that he was a bit uncomfortable. As they finished watching the movie and writing in their packets, Alex tried to make small talk, to try and ease some of the tension. At first, it didn't work, but after a few attempts, he got both boys to start talking and the tension ebbed away. Eventually, and in low, soft whispers, John and Mike talked about what exactly happened between them to cause them to grow apart.

As it turns out, Mike was indeed insanely jealous. Not just because he, at the time, had a crush on John, but because the blonde was pretty much the only person he had that he considered to be family. The fact that John was spending more and more time with Randy cut him real deep and his pain and sadness turned to jealousy and anger, which is why Mike turned to Wade. By the time class had ended, the two had, sort of, reestablished a weird sort of truce. John made it very clear that although he did miss Mike, if he screwed Alex of himself over again, he would personally beat the shit out of him. Mike's face paled at that statement, and Alex guessed that, although John was a kind hearted, big brother sort of guy, he could do some real damage if he got angry enough.

Lunch was quite a fiasco; Randy and Mike were shooting daggers at each other the entire time. It got to the point where Alex thought that they'd jump across the table at one another and start tearing at each other's throats. Luckily, lunch didn't last that long and they were off to their next period without having to pry the two apart.

It was during Art One that things got really interesting, and awkward. As it was only Alex's third day at school, he didn't know everyone – that was probably impossible – and he only knew three actually people; the teachers didn't count. So he was surprised and confused when a tall, burly teenager with black hair came up to the table where he and Mike were sitting. For a few minutes, Mike ignored him, which made Alex a bit nervous. He couldn't ignore the teenager, so he, cautiously, spoke up.

"Um…What's up?" With a slight frown, he boy turned his green eyed gaze to Alex before settling back on Mike.

"What're you doin' sitting over here, Michael? Thought tha' you didn't like Riley."

"It's none of your business Wade, so back off." Mike finally looked up at him and narrowed his blue eyes. Realization dawned on Alex. So this was Wade… The guy who turned all of John's _friends_ against him and then tried to hit on him. Looking a bit more closely at him now, it was apparent that Wade was used to getting what he wanted.

He had that attitude about him, the one that came with nearly every privileged kid in America. It made sense because Wade was a good looking guy: he was tall, built, had thick black hair and green eyes, and he was British. Anyone, boy or girl, would die to be with him. Yet the person he wanted the most rejected him outright. That little fact made Alex both happy and nervous. Although he didn't know what Wade was capable of, he knew that pissing him off was a bad idea. He got that feeling just by looking at him. Still, John stood up to him, and it made the younger blonde appreciate him a little bit more.

"What did you just say to me?" The tone in Wade's voice changed from curiosity to anger and Alex wished that Mike would shut the hell up. His wish was not granted.

"You heard me. I'm an American; I've got rights. And I can hang out with whoever I want, regardless of how much you like or dislike them. You don't own me, you never did. Just remember who gave you all of your so called 'power'. I'm good friends with _him_ after all, and I doubt he'd like it if I told him you were pushing me around." Green eyes narrowed dangerously and, for a moment, Alex thought that Wade was going to punch the shorter boy. But apparently, this guy, whoever he was, that Mike was good friends with was far more intimidating to Wade than anyone else because he backed off and, with a scowl, marched back to his own table.

Mike resumed working on his project while Alex just stared at him, unable to speak. Did that really just happen? _What _exactly had happened anyway? Maybe the wheels in his head weren't turning properly or maybe he had completely missed something. Either way, he wasn't sure and he turned to his companion, seeking answers. Apparently, Mike had seen his question gaze because he sighed and put down his drawing pad and colored pencil.

"I told you I wasn't going to take anybody's shit, and I meant it."

"Yeah but that's Wade. He's your friend isn't he?" Shrugging, Mike returned to his pad and pencil.

"Eh, I suppose. When he first moved here from England, he had no one, so my friend, Chris, took him under his wing and the three of us would chill and shit like that. Then Chris graduated and I felt like I had to keep an eye on Wade for him. But he's a big boy so he doesn't need me around twenty-four seven. Wade just needs to deal with it. He'll have to eventually."

No knowing what to say exactly, Alex merely nodded and returned to his own drawing. The scene that had occurred between Mike and Wade continued playing over and over in his mind, depriving him of the precious concentration he needed for his project. What Mike had said made sense, but for some odd reason the blonde had the feeling that there was an underlying meaning to the conversation. Oh well, he was probably just looking too deep into the entire thing. That sort of thing wasn't new to him. Grabbing his blue colored pencil, he slowly started working on his drawing and continued to do so until the end of class.

/

The remainder of the day went by fast and before Alex knew it, the last bell was ringing, dismissing the students for the weekend. However, before he could leave for home, he had to serve his detention with Mike. Only now he wasn't dreading it. In fact, he was looking forward to it. He had been thinking a little bit before school had ended and he decided that, regardless of if Randy was right or not, he'd give Mike a chance. After all, if the older teen was just going to use him, then why would he explain anything to him, like he did in Art One? Alex knew, or hoped rather, that Mike was being honest and was showing who he really was underneath it all. Or maybe he was a good actor. Regardless, Alex figured that he'd never know until he actually gave the other a chance. He'd just keep a close guard, so that he was seriously hurt or anything. Although he knew that this probably wouldn't turn out that way, he'd to his best to fool himself.

After the bell rang, Mike and Alex made their way toward the detention hall. On their way they spotted Randy, who nodded and gave a small wave. Alex waved back with a smile while Mike just turned his head. Frowning, the blonde elbowed him, making Mike scowl briefly before he looked over at Randy and waved. Granted, he waved half-heartedly, but it was a start. A look of surprise, or maybe shock, appeared on Randy's face and he tilted his head as though confused. But Alex didn't have the time to ponder on this weird little exchange; Mike and himself needed to get to detention before they got into even more trouble.

"Come on." He grabbed Mike's hand, noting the warmth it emitted, and tugged him along. Alex didn't catch the look of surprise or the small blush that crossed Mike's face, but Randy did. With a small shake of his head, he left, needing to catch up to John.

"Hey! I can get there on my own, thank you. Besides, you're the new kid, not me. I should be showing you around." Alex heard the pout in Mike's voice and he stopped, turning to look at him.

"Okay then. You lead." Holding his head up high, Mike strutted in front of his companion and marched them to the detention hall.

"Fine. I will."

Surprisingly, they arrived on time and before Mr. Bakker got there. They shared a look and shrugged before sitting down in their seats. A few seconds later, Mr. Bakker walked through the door, apologizing for his tardiness. Alex pulled out his homework and started working on it while Mike just doodled in his Spanish notebook. Occasionally, Alex would pause and watch Mike, smiling slightly at the look of concentration that the older boy wore as he worked. He was amazed, he really was. By the way he acted and talked, you'd think Mike was more concerned about his own image, but really, he was quite intelligent and talented. He did help Alex with his Chemistry homework after all.

Letting out a growl of frustration, Alex put his pencil down. He just couldn't figure out their Algebra Two homework! Now, he wasn't stupid; in fact, he always thought that he was of average intelligence depending on the subject. Math, however, was definitely not his best subject. Upon hearing Alex's growl of frustration, Mike looked up.

"Need help, 'Lex?" Feeling a slight blush cross his face, Alex bit his lip and nodded, leaning back in his chair and sighing.

"Yeah… I suck at math and I just don't know what the heck I'm supposed to do!"

Mike took the blonde's homework packet and studied it, his blue eyes aflame with concentration and understanding. After going over everything in his head, he carefully explained everything to Alex and kept watch was he worked on some of the problems. Once Alex had gotten the hang of it, he looked up from his packet and smiled, his own blue eyes connecting to Mike's. A shiver ran up his spine and let of a shaky breath. The look on Mike's face and in his eyes changed to something that Alex didn't recognize, but he knew it wasn't anything bad. At least, he felt that it wasn't anything bad.

He returned to his homework while Mike began working on his doodle once more. Time passed rather quickly, and before he knew it, it was time to go. Together, they walked down the school steps, chit chatting idly as they went. When they came to the woods, they stopped and looked at each other.

"You know, if you wanted to, you could come over to my house. My parents are never around so…." Alex wasn't sure why he asked Mike, but he just wanted him to come over. Really badly.

"I'd love to man, but I can't. I gotta go to work."

"Oh? Where do you work at?"

"A local store. It's kind of lame…Sorry man. I would if I didn't."

"When do you have off?"

"I work Monday through Friday. I like my weekends off, and I've been working there for a while so they get me."

"Oh, okay. Maybe some other time?" Alex was a little disappointed, and he would've invited Mike to come over tomorrow, but he was planning on walking around town for the day. Get the scope of things. And hopefully find a book store. With a smirk, Mike straightened up and crossed his arms.

"Sure. Consider it a date, Alex. See ya later." And with that, he turned a left. Alex's hand gave a small, pathetic wave as he watched him go.

"See ya…"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Another day, another chapter. Please note that this has been a very rare week for me in terms of having little homework to do. I have four weeks left of this semester, but then I start right back up for another one (I got to school all year round). That being said, these last few weeks are going to be pure hell, so if I don't post as often, please just be patient with me. Even with all of the work that I will soon have to do, I shall be writing, but just a little bit each day unless I decide to not be an adult and ignore my homework for an hour or so, which is what I usually end up doing anyway. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I hope that you continue supporting me throughout all that I must do. This one's for you guys. R&R.

**Mobile**

_I don't go by the rule book. I lead from the heart, not the head._

_Princess Diana_

Alex woke up around eight the next day. Stretching, he got up and peered out of the window. It looked like it was going to be a nice day, which was absolutely perfect for him. Yawning, he left his bedroom and went downstairs, heading towards the cereal that was eagerly awaiting him. He was surprised when he entered the kitchen to see his mother sitting at the table, reading a newspaper and sipping her coffee.

Her light blonde hair was down, falling in long strands along her back and her soft blue eyes, the same eyes he had, were running back and forth across the newspaper, drinking in all of the information that they could. Upon hearing him enter, she looked up and smiled briefly before folding her paper up and giving him the look. The look that meant that, yes, the principal had called her and that she knew what had happened at school on Thursday.

"Your principal told me you got into a fight." Grabbing a bowl out of the cupboard, he reached for some cereal before responding.

"Yeah, I did. The guy was asking for it; he'd been tormenting me since my first day and I got sick of it. We're cool now though."

"It was only your second day!"

"Yes, and I said that we're cool now. I don't understand why it's a big deal. I'm not even that worried about it." His mother sighed and shook her head, disappointment rolling off of her in bad vibes. Alex could barely control the need to roll his eyes as he took his first bite of Cap'n Crunch.

"It _is_ a big deal, Alexander. Colleges look at those kinds of things. If you want to be able to attend the colleges your father and I have chosen, then you need to toe the line!"

"But what if I don't want to go to one of those colleges? In fact, what if I want to start out at a community college and go from there? Maybe I don't know what I want to do with my life, mother."

"We've already had this discussion, and I refuse to go over it once more. You're not at liberty to choose where you want to go. You will pick from a list that your father and I have crafted and that is final. Now, I've got to go. Have a good day and stay out of trouble." And with that, she grabbed her purse and car keys and left out of the back door.

Alex felt anger boil in his veins like liquid fire. He was so tired of them deciding where they'd move and what he'd do! They've had this 'conversation', if you can even call it that, a dozen times: he'd tell them that he wanted to pick where to go and they'd both put their foot down. It was a losing battle; in the end, he knew he'd have to do _something_ at least. When he first became a high school student, his parents gave him a list every six months of colleges they approved of for him to go to. Maybe he'd check them out just to see what they offered. That was all he could do really; he depended on them too much to disobey, even if he hated the idea of it.

No longer feeling hungry, he placed his bowl of cereal down on the counter and went back up stairs to get dressed. Putting on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket, he grabbed his wallet and house keys and left, locking the door behind him. His house, like the school, was on the outskirts of the town, about three miles or so, but he didn't mind. He actually needed the walk because it gave him the opportunity to calm down and think things through, not that there as much to think about. Either way, he was screwed.

This was how his parents worked. They manipulated things to fit their needs and wants and they cared little for his own. It pissed him off; they were never around, they weren't the ones who 'raised' him, Ms. Karen was, until she had to quit being his nanny when he was ten and go take care of her mom, and they never bothered to get to know him. At his last school, they had a big awards show for people in foods, sewing, art, woodshop, and pretty much any other arts and crafts class. He had won a second place in foods for his apple pie and they never even knew about it. Hell, he doubted if they even saw the ribbon he framed and put up in the living room.

He'd rather not have them come home at all; they could live at work for all he cared. Alex knew how to cook and clean and was fully capable for taking care of himself without anyone's help. Sure, he got incredibly lonely at times, but that's why he read so much, because it'd distract him from anything and everything that bothered him. It was as though the characters in the books cared more for him than his parents did.

By the time he arrived at his destination, he had calmed down a little bit. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't realized that he had no idea where to go. His nerves started acting up and he looked up and down the street. Lady luck must have been on his side today because it appeared that his walk led him straight to the shopping main street. His mood lightened a bit and he walked along the street, observing the various shops, taking note of where everything was.

On this side of the street were shops that included a few clothing stores, a good will, a Blockbuster, a Dominos, and a few odd specialty shops. Looking over at the other side of the street, he found what he had been searching for: a book store. Borders, to be precise, his favorite. Sure, Barnes and Nobles was good and all, but he will forever favor Borders. He crossed the street and bounded up onto the sidewalk, happy to have much such an important discovery. With a smile on his face, he opened the door and walked inside, breathing in the smell of literature and coffee, as there was a small café to the right of the entrance.

His eyes lit up and he slowly walked forward, towards the bargains that were kept up front. As he skimmed the various rows and piles, a sense of calm washed over him, and he was, for the first time since moving here, at true peace. Alex walked past the cookbooks and journals and continued onto the section of the bargains that had the books on weapons, wars, crimes, etc. Bending down, he read over the titles and picked up a few books on crime. After reading and looking through some of them, he grabbed two and kept going, leaving the bargains and going throughout the actual aisles.

The next section he stopped at was the horror section, which, for some reason, was in the middle of the romance section. Although he loved Borders, their placement of genres didn't make much sense to him, but he didn't ponder on it for too long. His eyes skimmed over titles and authors, stopping upon Stephen King. Alex had never read anything written by him, and he had heard good things about him and his writing. Just as he was about to pick out a book to look over, a familiar voice rang out and he looked up.

Standing not too far from him, reaching up to grab a book from a tall shelf for a young teenage girl, was Mike. He was speechless; yes, Mike had told him that he had a job, but he never mentioned where. And all he had said was that he worked during the week, so why was he here today? Mike must've spotted him because after the girl thanked him and left, he walked over to him, avoiding eye contact and looking slightly embarrassed.

"Hey."

"Hey." Awkwardness fell over them, neither knowing what exactly to say, but judging by the look on Mike's face, he was too embarrassed to say anything. So Alex started the conversation.

"You didn't tell me you worked here." Nodding, Mike chanced a glance at the taller boy.

"Yeah…I didn't want you to know that I work here, of all places. It's embarrassing, I know-"

"I think it's awesome. I love to read. I mean, I even have a small library. So believe me, you working here isn't embarrassing at all, to me anyway."

At that, Mike's mood lightened up and he smiled, a real genuine smile which was so much unlike his smirk. Alex felt his cheeks reddening and he laughed nervously. Scratching the head of his head with his free hand, he shrugged.

"I'm kind of a book worm. Love reading. I have ever since Ms. Karen taught me how."

"Same here. Who's Ms. Karen?"

"My old nanny. She's the one who raised me and stuff…"

Before he could respond, another customer came up to Mike, asking him something about where the biography section was and if they had a certain book. Sending him an apologetic good-bye look, Mike left, but not before Alex mouthed to him, _text me_.

He was surprised that Mike worked here, and even more so that he admitted that he liked to read. That guy never failed to surprise him and it made him want to learn more about the brunette. Not only was Mike surprising him, but Alex was surprising himself. Prior to moving here, he had never mention Ms. Karen to anyone, but he had told Mike about her so easily. It sort of frightened him. Just how close was he getting to letting all of his defenses down? And not just around Mike, but John and Randy as well?

Alex walked away from Stephen King and examined the other contents of the section before deciding on grabbing Bram Stoker's _Dracula_. Leaving the horror section, he walked past the manga section, but stopped in his tracks when he saw John standing in the aisle way, laughing his ass off at something he had apparently read in the comic he was holding. With a smile, he walked over to his newfound friend and greeted him.

"Hey John. What's up man? What are you reading?"

"Hey Alex! I didn't expect to see you in here." John smiled his big, goofy grin, dimples flashing and everything. Seemingly out of nowhere, Randy walked up beside him, resting his arm on John's shoulder.

"You're a horrible liar, Cena. You saw him from across the street and bolted before I paid the poor Starbucks lady. I swear, I need to get a leash for you or something. Who knows what'll happen. Maybe someone will pick you up and rape your hot ass." John frowned slightly at that before he paused and, after thinking it over for a bit, smiled once more.

"So, you think I have a hot ass huh?" Randy shook his head and smacked John on his head.

"So, how're you doing today Alex? What do you have there?" Alex looked down and held up his books, smiling.

"I need some new material. I've read all of the books in my library man." Randy nodded in understanding.

"Same here. I had to come here today to pick up some new reads myself. John likes the manga section. He's into…what the hell it is?" Randy looked down at his blonde boyfriend who grinned and held up his own book.

"Soul Eater! Totally awesome. Just started reading it. Oh, I read other stuff too." John added when he saw the look Alex was giving him. He had never read any of that stuff and he didn't care to. Manga just wasn't his beat. Not that he thought anything less of John for reading it, he personally just didn't care for it too much.

"It's all good, John. Really. Hey, did you guys know that Mike works here?"

"Yeah. He never works on weekends though, so he must have been called in to cover for someone today. Speaking of Mike, Randy told me that he saw you two yesterday after school and that it looked like you had a good grip on him."

Randy growled and glared at John, who merely grinned back mischievously.

"You weren't supposed to say anything you big purple idiot."

"Hey, I look good in purple. So spill Alex. Is there something…else going on between you two? I mean, you're my friend either way, but you're still very new here." Alex should have seen this coming but the way John had spoken of it, as though it were an easy topic, made him feel better about it.

"Nothing's going on. I just don't like the fact that he treats Randy like crap. Hopefully, that'll change, 'cause I like all of you and I want you guys to get along."

At the compliment, Randy's eyes light up and he held his head up a little bit more, obviously pleased by what Alex had said. John nodded and thought for a moment before he smiled and pulled Alex into a hug, releasing him before he suffocated the younger blonde. They talked for a few minutes before Alex bade them farewell, turning to go scout out the other sections. He was glad to have run into his new friends. They brought him back to his state of normalcy and calm. It was weird, no one else, no other brief friendships he had struck up, had affected him the way they did. Randy, John and Mike are slowly making him feel like he truly belongs here with them.

And that was the best feeling in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Actually…I do know a Karen, but she's forty or so and I doubt that she reads much what with three kids and such. And yes, I read somewhere that John likes Japanese animation and other such things, which makes him totally awesome! Okay, here's the newest chapter; hope you lot like it. R&R. Enjoy!

**Mobile**

_All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves. We must die to one life before we can enter another._

_Anatole France_

After spending a few hours at the Borders, Alex paid for his stuff and left, heading straight home. Sure, he had enough time left to look around some more, but all he really wanted to do was go home, look through his findings, and think about his trip. Specially the parts when he discovered that Mike worked there and when he bumped into John and Randy. All in all, it was a good day, even though it started off bad thanks to his mother. Still, he had no regrets, and he walked home feeling accomplished and reinvigorated.

It didn't take him long to get home, and he was happy to see that his parents were still out. They'd probably be back later, but for now, he was happy to have the entire house to himself. Hell, he usually preferred it that way. Unlocking the back door, he stepped into the kitchen, placing his bag on the table. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was almost four o'clock. He was a bit stunned; sure, he always spent a long time at Borders, but he never really got over how quickly time passed.

With a careless shrug, he started rummaging through the frig and freezer, looking at everything they had and deciding on what he wanted to eat for dinner exactly. After Ms. Karen left, he left on his own more the most part so he had to sort of learn how to cook. Granted, he wasn't a master chef or anything of the sort, but he cooked well enough to keep himself alive and relatively healthy. After careful consideration, he decided to make a burger and he grabbed the hamburger from the frig.

Ms. Karen taught him a lot of different things, but she didn't teach him how to cook. That he learned from his books, for he had a few cookbooks, some of which were old, worn, and outdated, others brand new and current. None of that really matter to him though; recipes never changed. Alex carefully opened the package and took out enough hamburger for himself before he carefully wrapped it back up and returned it to the frig. He pulled out a slice of wrapped cheese before he closed the door and went back to making his dinner. Humming a bit as he went, he packed his burger and placed it on the pan, keeping a close watch on it before it was finally done and ready.

Grabbing an unopened bag of Doritos and his Borders bag, he walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch and turning the television on. He could tell his parents had been watching it because the news channel was the first thing to pop up. Alex quickly turned it, not wanting to watch something so depressing, and instead went to the Discovery channel. Some program about the 'five great extinctions' was on and, since he was going to look through his purchases and eat his dinner, he left it there. Besides, it was rather interesting; apparently, not many people knew that before the dinosaurs had been wiped out, there had been four other previous extinctions. Regardless of if he was actually paying attention or not, the program was definitely something that interested Alex, so he kept listening to it as he looked through his books.

He had gotten quite a few of them, among them being Bram Stoker's _Dracula_, which he had never read, Zora Neale Hurston's _Their Eyes Were Watching God, _and Franz Kafka's _The Metamorphosis,_ which Randy recommended. All of them looked extremely interesting and he had been drawn in upon reading just a few pages from each book. Also among his purchases were a few books on Civil War history, psychology, and, for some strange reason, wrestling, although that had more to do with John's constant persistence that ought to look into it. Upon asking the older teen why he should, John merely grinned and told him that he looked like he'd be good at something like that.

Looking down at himself, Alex really couldn't tell. Sure, he liked gym class, certain sports, and working out. And yes, he did like wrestling, although he wasn't obsessed with it like this one guy he knew from his previous high school. But even with that, he wasn't nearly as buff or as strong as any of those wrestlers on television. He wasn't a weakling; he did have some muscles and he could hold his own in a fight, but that didn't mean he'd be able to do something like wrestling. However, John wouldn't let it slide, so he got the book. As he peaked through it now though, he did see some interesting sections and pictures. Alex decided that he'd have a more thorough look later or maybe even tomorrow. For now though, all he wanted to do was eat his dinner and relax.

/

The weekend passed by fast for Alex, a little too fast for his liking. And it was made worse by the fact that his parents were home on Sunday. When he came down stairs after waking up that morning, his father jumped his ass about his fight at school and everything he had said to his mother the day before. In the end, it became a shouting match, one that Alex lost. So, without even finishing his breakfast, he stomped upstairs, glaring at nothing in particular.

So by the time Monday morning came, signaling his first full week of school, he was very much happy to be out of the house. Of course, his parents had left early as usual and probably wouldn't be back until late, if they even came home at all. He prayed to God that they wouldn't; he just wanted to be alone. Yes, he had numerous fights with his parents before, and often about the same things, but this one hit a nerve real bad for some odd reason, and he just didn't feel like socializing with anyone. All he wanted was to get out of the house and away from them.

Mike was waiting for him when he arrived at school and the older teen knew immediately that something was amiss. As his blue eyes studied Alex carefully, trying to understand what could make the blonde look so down, John and Randy arrived. They were early, but they had a project to work on and they needed the school's art resources for it. Just like Mike, they knew something was wrong with their new friend, however Randy left him be while John badgered him to the point where he almost lost his cool.

Thankfully though, the first bell rang by that point and they all entered the school, going to their classes. Although he didn't say anything, Alex knew that Mike was keeping an eye on him. Occasionally, the blonde thought that Mike was about to say something, but he'd close his mouth and let it slide. That continued all the way until Music Theory. John got a hold of him as soon as they entered the classroom and he called out to Mrs. Roberts.

"Yo, Mrs. R! I gotta talk to Mike and Alex about a project real quick and I need to use one of the practice rooms. That okay?" Mrs. Roberts looked up at him from her piano and smiled, slight confusion evident in her pale green eyes.

"Sure thing, John. Just make it quick. We're starting a new chapter today and I want to discuss the final project." With a nod and a smile, John pushed the two towards the small hallway that connected the chorus room with the band room and that was full of seven small practice rooms. Picking the first one on the left, he hurried them inside, closing the door and leaning against it, his bright blues eyes staring at Alex with a serious expression.

"Okay man, spill. What's going on? Why are you so quiet and down?" Somehow, Alex knew that this was coming, he just hoped that it wouldn't have come so soon. The worst part of it was that Mike was on John's side, for he was standing beside the taller teen and giving Alex a death glare, one that said spill or else. With a sigh, Alex leaned against the piano that had somehow worked its way into the practice room and kept his gaze focused to the ground.

"I got in a bad fight with my dad yesterday." At the admission, John's eyes softened and he frowned.

"I'm sorry, 'Lex… About what?"

"The fight between Mike and I and about what I said to my mother on Saturday." As briefly as he could, Alex explained everything to them and, when he was done, he felt strangely relieved that he had done so. Previously, when he'd get into fights with his parents, his acquaintances at his other schools would ask him what was wrong and would go on their merry way when he told them that it was nothing. John and Mike broke the mold and it shocked him that they were this concerned about him.

"At least yours are taking an interest in you and your future. Mine completely shrug me off. Don't say hi to me or anything. But they shouldn't force you to go to some college that you may not want to go to. That's fuck up."

Alex nodded while John just stared, slightly surprised, at Mike. Deep down, he knew that the brunette was right and he knew that Mike had it worse than he did. After all, his parents had, from what Mike had said, zero interest in him, which made him angry. Really angry. How could they just not acknowledge their son? Sure, Mike could be an ass at times, but he was a good guy, a good person, and he had a job, one where he worked hard at.

"Come on, let's go back. Mrs. Roberts is probably cursing me out right about now." And with that, John ushered them out of the practice room and back into class.

/

Music Theory went by fast, thanks to the new chapter they started and to the twenty minute conversation on their final project. According to what Mrs. Roberts had said, they were suppose to gather in groups of two or three and research a composer from any music era they had already discussed. Naturally, Alex was working with John and Mike, and they had chosen Johann Sebastian Bach as their composer. Not only did they have to write a research paper on him, but they also needed to make a power point presentation as well. It seemed like every class he was in he had to do a final project.

Lunch went by fast. John, of course, told Randy what had happened in the practice room and Alex got a pat on the back from the taller teen. He was told to not worry about it; that there were scholarships out there that'd help him pay for his college education, so he didn't need to worry about relying on his parents. Their support made Alex feel a little bit better and he started cheering up by the time lunch had ended.

That cheer, however, was briefly lived as Mike and himself made their way to Art One. As soon as they entered the class room, Alex was hit by a big wade of green paint. Laughter erupted throughout the class room and Alex looked up and saw that Wade and his group of friends had been the ones to throw it at him. Mike was furious.

"What the fucking hell did you do that for Wade?" The Brit snickered and shrugged.

"I didn't do anything. Heath was the one who threw tha' paint at Riley. I just encouraged him is all." Just as Mike was about to punch Wade, Ms. Petrie came into the room.

"Mr. Mizanin! What exactly do you think you are doing? And in my class room of all placed?" Mike turned around to face her, eyes narrowed in a glare.

"They threw paint at Alex! Look at him! He's covered in paint!"

Ms. Petrie's eyes traveled from Mike to Alex who was, indeed, soaked with green paint. As soon as she saw him, her eyes widened and she turned her gaze to Wade and his friends, who had stopped laughing and smirking.

"Wade, Heath, Justin, go to the office now!" The words weren't even out of her mouth before the protests had started.

"It was an accident Ms. P. Honest!"

"Yeah, the paint jus' kind of slipped, Ms. P!"

"Why do I have to go? I didn't even do anything."

Alex was in shock; he didn't expect that to happen. What he had expected was that both Mike and himself would be sent to the office instead of Wade and his goons. A slight smile appeared on his face before it was quickly wiped away by Ms. P.

"Alex, Mike, I'm taking you to the office as well. You need to tell the principal what happened. Class, I'll be back in a few minutes. Work on your projects in the meantime."

And with that, they set off for the office, Wade, Heath, and Justin in front, while Ms. Petrie followed them from behind, making sure they didn't run off. Alex felt defeated; this was his second visit to the principal's office and he just knew that his parents were going to tear him a new one when they found out. Mike walked along side them, anger still pulsating from him. Occasionally, their hands would touch as they walked and the small contact seemed to call the brunette down, though not a whole lot.

Alex barely paid any attention to this little realization though. He was too worried about what his punishment for this would be.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't really have must to say, expect thank you to all of you who have read and have been keeping up with this story. It means a lot to me that you like it so much and I greatly appreciate that. R&R. Enjoy!

**Mobile**

_Don't hit at all if it is honorably possible to avoid hitting; but never hit soft._

_Theodore Roosevelt_

Principal Gates was definitely not happy to see Mike and Alex so soon. However, upon seeing the green paint smeared on the newest addition to her school, she seemed to give them the benefit of the doubt. A look of disgust mixed with disappointment slowly crawled on her face as they explained to her, with interruptions by Wade, Heath, and Justin of course, what exactly had happened, the most damning evidence being the paint that was still dripping wet on Alex's clothes. After all five boys were finished, she shook her head and stood up, arms crossed in front of her.

"Michael, I need you to escort Alex to the nurse's office for a change of clothes. Ms. Petrie, I thank you for bringing them to me. I ask that you, please, return to your Art One class and being your instruction. As for Misters Barrett, Slater, and Gabriel, we must discuss your punishment for this." The chilly tone of her voice made Alex glad that he wasn't staying, although Mike looked a little disappointed.

Grabbing the blonde's wrist, Mike led them out of the office and started towards the nurse, neither knowing what to say, but both thanking their lucky stars for not getting into trouble. It was only after he had gotten over his shock of getting out of being punished that Alex realized that Mike's hand was still holding onto his wrist. With a slight blush, he spoke up, although a bit reluctantly.

"Hey…Mike."

"Yeah?"

"You're still groping my wrist and it's kind of starting to hurt."

"Oh." He stopped and looked down before letting go, a small reddish tint surfacing on his face. With a shrug, Mike smirked and continued walking with Alex by his side.

"We got so damn lucky. Oh, Wade is going to be in deep shit. He'll probably be suspended or something. God, I hope so. He deserves it for being an ass."

"I guess. He's probably just ticked that you've been kind of ditching him for me." Mike turned his narrowed eyes towards Alex and started at him, scrutinizing him closely.

"No. Wade isn't upset that I'm not hanging around him. He's just a possessive son of a bitch that doesn't like to let go of things that are 'his'. Which is why he gave, and still kind of gives, John and Randy a hard time. Before Randy moved here, Wade saw John as his, and when he realized that that wasn't the case, he got pissed and started shit. Which is why most of the football team dislikes John now."

"Oh… Yeah, Randy told me that John basically lost of all his friends when they started dating." With a nod, Mike started walking again, and Alex followed behind him.

"Wade had more to do with that than John's sexuality or Randy did. I'm not on any of the teams, but I'm kept in the loop enough to know."

The conversation died there until they reached the nurse's office. As soon as the nurse saw Alex, she gasped and pulled him fully inside before going over to some cupboards and rummaging through them for spare clothes. Alex watched her as she did so, slightly mortified at the articles of clothing she was pulling out. Giving Mike a pleading look, he saw that the brunette had his gaze focused on the wall, wearing an expression as though he were in deep thought. Finally, after shift through the cupboard, the nurse handed him a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that were a bit big on him, but they would do. Suppressing a sigh of defeat, Alex laid his book bag down and started taking off his shirt, being careful not to get any paint on him. After he had removed his shirt and jeans, he redressed himself in the clothes the nurse gave him.

Turning around, he saw that Mike was watching him with an intense gaze, one that made him squirm. It was uncomfortable, but he didn't know what exactly to make of it. With a slight blush, he asked the nurse for a plastic bag to stick his clothes in. Hastily, he shoved them inside the bag and tied it before placing it in an unused pocket in his book bag.

"Mike? Mike?" Alex called to the brunette, who seemed to be in deep thought once again. Shaking his head, he walked over to him and gently touched his shoulder. He was surprised that Mike actually flinched before shaking his head and looking at him.

"What?"

"I'm all set. Let's go okay?"

"Okay."

And together, they left the nurse's office, heading back to Art One. They were nearly there when the bell rang, signaling the start of the next period: American History One. Swearing under his breath, Mike turned around, Alex following suite, and proceeded to their next class. While the story of what happened in Art One had probably traveled to the majority of the school, no one said anything to Alex or Mike when they entered the class room, although they did receive a few looks.

The rest of the day continued normally, but nonetheless, Alex was still glad when school ended. As he walked towards the detention hall with Mike, he spotted John and Randy and called them over. After a brief synopsis on what occurred in Art One, both Mike and himself bade them good-bye, Alex promising to call John later, and made their way to detention. Once Mr. Bakker entered the room, they settled down and did what they usually did: Alex worked on homework while Mike either watched or helped him or drew. However, Alex found that he couldn't really concentrate on his work; he was too busy thinking about the way Mike had been staring at him back in the nurse's office.

Ever since he was a freshman, hell, even before that, Alex knew that he was gay. Hell, he even told John and Randy he was on his first day here. But he had never been in a relationship before. Sure, there were a few guys that caught him attention, but they were either straight, assholes, or taken. And he was never in the same place for too long, so what was the point in being with someone if he had to leave anyway? Alex never saw the point of it, that's for sure, and now he sort of regretted it for some odd reason. It was sort of pathetic, really, the fact that he was a junior in high school and had never even been kissed. All he really knew for sure was that he was gay, and that the way Mike had been staring at him while he had undressed and redressed, well, that made him feel…something. He wasn't quite sure what exactly that something was, but he sort of liked how it made him feel, and he didn't want it to go away.

All too soon, detention was over, and the two were allowed to leave. Walking out of the school together, their hands brushed briefly, causing Alex to suck in a tight breath. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Mike giving him the same look he had been giving him in the nurse's office. It made his insides tingle just a little bit and he wanted to ask Mike what exactly his looks meant. And he was about to, when they came to the woods by the school and to the trail that led the way to Alex's house. An awkward silence fell upon them, neither one wanting to part, yet not knowing what to say. Finally, unable to take the silence, Alex spoke up.

"Hey…I know you work during the week, but did you want you, y'know, hang out or something this weekend? My parents are usually busy and never around, so it'd be just the two of us. We could order pizza or something…"

"Are John and Randy going to come over?"

"I was thinking it'd be just the two of us. If you wanted them to come over, that's totally cool. Either way, I don't mind, really..." Mike looked at him for a moment or two before a small smile spread across his face, lightening his features.

"I'd like some alone time with you, Lexy."

"Really?"

"Sure. After all, I promised you a date, didn't I?" Mike smirked as he said that and Alex smiled, recalling that particular memory with a feeling of fondness.

"Yes, yes you did. Sweet, it's a date then. Saturday, right?"

"You got it, Daddy-O."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yup, see ya."

And with that, they parted ways, both feeling as though they were walking on air.

/

Once Alex had arrived home and had settled down on the couch, homework spread out on the coffee table, television on, and a bowl of ramen noodles in front of him, he called John. Since Randy was there, the older blonde had put his phone on speaker so they could both hear what Alex was saying. The younger teen quickly explained what had happened: how Wade had splattered him with green paint, how Wade, Heath, and Justin were made to go with him and Mike to the principal's office, how both Mike and himself had gotten off free, and, although this part a told a bit reluctantly, how Mike had stared at him while he changed in the nurse's office. After he had explained everything, John's line went quiet for a moment, before John's voice broke out into a loud "aw". Smiling softly, Alex could practically see the huge grin breaking out on his friend's face.

"I figured he had a thing or something for you. It's kind of obvious. I mean, it's like him to pick on someone that he's got a crush on. He did it all the time in elementary school."

"Yeah, but he doesn't even know me all that well."

"True, but neither do we and we're still friends with you. Besides, little by little, the three of us are getting to know you better every day. Alex, have you ever actually looked in the mirror? Do you even realize how attractive you are?"

"Hey, now…" Randy's voice broke out over the phone, and John chuckled sheepishly.

"Don't worry, babe. I've only got eyes for you. And Johnny Depp. Mostly Johnny Depp." Alex couldn't help but laugh as he heard Randy tackle his boyfriend. He heard wrestling and could only imagine what they were doing over there. After roughly five minutes, they ceased their tomfoolery and the conversation picked up once again, this time with Randy speaking instead of John.

"Do me a favor, Alex. Just be careful with Mike. He may like you, but you never really know for sure. It's hard to people to change, and change takes time. So don't rush into anything."

"I invited him over this Saturday to hang out and stuff. Maybe spending more time with him will clear things up. Maybe Mike just wants to be friends or something like that."

"All I know is that he definitely has an interest in you. Whether it's to be friends or something more, I can't really tell ya. Mike's true intentions have always been hard to decipher, and I've known him for years." John spoke up once again, this time with a serious tone of voice. With a nod, Alex answered.

"I understand. I'll be on my toes. Don't worry."

"I hate when people tell me not to worry. It just makes me worry even more." Randy's comment made the younger teen laugh a bit, before he told them he had to go.

Alex wasn't too sure what Saturday would bring, he just hoped that nothing bad happened. After all, he had just made friends with Mike, he'd hate to lose him now.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Another day, another new chapter. My mom's wedding is coming up so, along with a crap load of school projects, so this may be the last update for a week or two, or three. Please note that I will be updating after all of the crap I have to do is over. Hope you like this new chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**Mobile**

_I only look to the good qualities of men. Not being faultless myself, I won't presume to probe into the faults of others._

_Mohandas Gandhi_

The week went by fast, and before Alex even realized it, it was Friday, which meant that the next day, Mike would be coming over to his house to hang out. Oh, he got the most ridiculous looks from John when he arrived at school on Tuesday. After Music Theory was over for the day, Alex had deduced that John wasn't all he was cracked up to be. While he appeared childlike and lighthearted, the older teen was actually a closet pervert, one that, if he didn't knock it off, would lose his eyebrows in his hairline. What made everything worse was the fact that Mike kept snapping at John. Alex had nearly forgotten that the brunette knew John far better than he did, so it was only too obvious for Mike why John was acting like a fool.

Randy didn't help the situation either. Once they had arrived at the cafeteria and had gotten their lunch, John started laughing his ass off. When Randy joined the three of them, his boyfriend leaned in close and whispered into his ear something that caused the most devious smirk to spread across his face. By the time lunch ended, the young blonde concluded that Randy and John were making up situations in their heads about what Mike and himself were going to do on Saturday and, most likely, were going to try on each other eventually. Regardless of if his theories were right or not, when it was time for detention after school had ended that day, Alex was bright red and Mike was muttering about murdering the "big purple idiot and his tattooed freak of a horny ass boyfriend". Those comments made the taller teen laugh and the tension that had warped around them like a veil lifted, and they were back to normal yet again.

Fortunately for him though, John was almost back to normal by Wednesday. He would, occasionally, send Alex knowing looks; looks that saidthat someone might be getting some come Saturday. Those looks made him blush, and he did his best to avoid them. He even pulled John aside during lunch on Thursday and told him everything: that he was still a virgin, that he had never had a boyfriend, and that he had never even been kissed. The look on John's face told Alex that the older blonde felt like an ass. Although that wasn't the younger teen's intention, it did help calm his nerves come Friday.

Ever since Monday, Wade and his friends had been on their best behavior, although that probably had more to do with the fact that they had detention for two weeks. Unfortunately, that meant that Alex had to see them in detention, but as long as Mike was with him, it didn't bother him all that much. In fact, it actually gave him the opportunity to observe the three jocks. After watching them out of the corner of his eye since Monday, he decided that Justin was the quiet, more reserved one. Almost shy, even, but he still could be an ass when he needed to be, and he had a way about him that kept Heath in line most of the time. Heath, on the other hand, was a firecracker, which was kind of funny considering he was a ginger. And Wade, well he was clearly their leader and a definite troublemaker. But he was smart. Hell, they all were. It kind of unnerved him.

Whenever he would watch them, Mike would snort and shake his head, something that confused the blonde. Before he had even arrived to this school, Mike had been, in a sense, close friends with Wade; now, it was as though he wanted nothing to do with him. Alex wanted to ask the brunette about it, but he didn't know if it'd be appropriate to do so. While he was friends with Mike, that didn't give him automatic allowance to ask a lot of personal questions. At least, that's how Alex saw it. But then again, John constantly asked him questions, often out of the blue and often very personal, so maybe his opinion on the matter was wrong.

Either way, it seemed that, for the time being, Wade was leaving Alex alone, something that was perfectly alright with him. Time flew by on Friday, and he was stunned when detention seemed to come to an abrupt end. He walked out of the room with Mike, neither saying anything. Having to share their detentions Wade, Justin, and Heath usually kept them quiet, even after it was over. Thankfully, the next day would be just the two of them, and that thought made Alex smile.

"So, you're coming over around one, right?" Mike nodded, a small smirk forming on his face.

"One on the dot. Be ready for my, Daddy, because I'm bringing awesome to your house." Alex laughed loudly and shook his head.

"Yeah…awesome. Keep telling yourself that." Mike stopped walking and stared at him, mouth agape, as though he could hardly believe what the blonde had just said.

"Really? Really? You dare doubt my awesomeness? I invited awesome, Riley, and you better not forget that." Alex stared at those deep blue eyes and sobered up quickly, a soft smile on his face.

"I'd never doubt you, no matter what anyone else says."

That statement shocked both of them, and Alex wanted to kick himself for saying it. He couldn't help it though, he just blurted it out without thinking. For a moment, he thought that the older teen was going to do something to him, punch him or something, but it never came. Instead, when he looked at the brunette, he saw that Mike was staring at him with wide, shocked eyes, eyes full of tears yet to fall, tears that would probably never fall because he was never one to cry. At first, he thought he had said something wrong, but the look that Mike gave him told him otherwise.

"You've no idea how awesome it is to hear someone say that to me. It's been…it's been too long since I've had a friend like you…"

"What about John?"

"John and I have been out of the loop for too long. Even when we were friends, we never shared a deep connection. It's…it's really nice to have someone believe in me like that."

"I'm glad. I'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose you know. That's not who I am, Mike."

"I know, Alex. I know."

/

He would never admit it out loud, but Alex was feeling a bit nervous on Saturday. And it got worse as one o'clock ticked nearer and nearer. After waking up, he spent the majority of his morning cleaning up the house although it really didn't need cleaning. Then he took a nice hot shower and dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Yes, he realized that he looked like a bum, but they were only hanging out around the house and were probably going to pig out and watch movies and goof around. Therefore, Mike probably wouldn't care if he wore sweats. About ten minutes later, he changed into a pair of jeans.

Once he had cleaned, showered, and dressed, he flopped down onto the couch and turned on the television. With his leg wiggling around, he kept trying to watch whatever show that was on, but his eyes kept glancing at his cell phone, checking the time. Silently, he was keeping track of every minute that passed, making him feel a bit like poor Cinderella at her ball. Before he'd know it, the clock would chime midnight, opening a whole new world, one that he was both fascinated and frightened by.

As it was nearing one o'clock, Alex stood up and peered out of one of the living room windows. A large, bright smile broke out on his face as he watched Mike walk across the front yard. Not caring that he was acting slightly girlish, the blonde opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch, his smile still on his face. Once Mike saw him, he smiled and hopped up onto the porch, glancing around quickly before his cool blues fell upon his friend.

"Hey. Nice lookin' house you have, Mr. Riley. What do you do for a living?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Mr. Mizanin?"

At that comment, Mike smirked and followed Alex instead the house, his own remark dying on his lips as he entered. His eyes skimmed the room, studying the pictures, the snow globes, the certificates, and anything and everything they could. Alex watched, with a sort of anxious expression, and couldn't help but squirm as Mike looked around. For some reason, he didn't like Mike being so…so awed by his house. In all honesty, Alex didn't think it was that big or extravagant – compared to some of the other houses he's lived in, it was actually quite plain – but he hated the thought of Mike being awed by his home. It made him feel as though he had so much more and it saddened him that someone like Mike, who was actually very smart and talented, may not be as fortunate.

"I know it's kind of big and old, and for just my father, mother, and I, it's way too big. I'm sorry if you-"

"You're sorry? Sorry? Really? Really, Alex, really? Your house is awesome! C'mon! Show me the rest!" Mike's excitement was infectious and Alex found that, despite himself, he was smiling and laughing alongside his friend.

"Alright. Um, follow me I guess."

With Mike in tow, Alex showed him around the house. First the living room and kitchen, which didn't take too long, and then up stairs to his parent's room, the study and the guest bedroom. Last, but not least, was his room and, with a slightly nervous feeling, he let Mike in before following behind him.

"Nice room, Lexy. Mikey likes. Mikey likes very much." Alex blushed and ducked his head, but not before Mike caught it.

"Glad you like it." It was a lame response, but the blonde didn't know what else to say. Showing Mike around the house, hearing his comments, seeing his expressions, made Alex squirm and tingle. He couldn't help but enjoy the looks of awe and interest when the older teen was observing things that Alex rarely even bothered to glance at.

"Hey, what's this?" Mike walked over towards the stairwell that led to the attic, to Alex' library.

"Oh. That's my, um, my library." Cool blue eyes met soft blue ones and before Alex could explain, Mike was climbing the stairs.

"Holy fucking shit!" Upon hearing Mike's exclamation, Alex climbed the stairs quickly and entered the attic space, wide eyes fixated on his friend. The look on Mike's face was the best one yet, and Alex found himself turning redder than ever. His friend's gaze was so clouded with awe, envy, and want as he surveyed the numerous books that created Alex's little 'library'. Crouching down close to the nearest bookcase, Mike ran his fingers over the many spines.

"You have enough books here to fill up a small Borders, Lexy." With a slight nod, Alex replied, feeling sheepish and not knowing what to say.

"Yeah. I like to read…obviously."

"Well, duh. I could tell that when I first met you." Upon seeing the confused look on Alex' face, Mike tilted his head to the side and explained.

"No offense, but you look like a book worm. Not that that's a bad thing. I've never seen a better looking bookworm than you, my dear friend."

Smiling softly, Alex lifted his head and looked at Mike, his eyes gazing into the older teen's. That electric connection sizzled yet again and Alex wanted so badly to ask the brunette if he felt it too. Neither said anything for a few seconds; both just reveled in each other's presence and in the automatic understanding that just passed between them. After a while, Alex spoke up.

"Wanna go watch a movie or something?" Mike stood up and smiled at the blonde. Secretly, the younger teen wished that he'd stop doing that so much because it was starting to weaken his knees, and the last thing he needed was to explain to Mike why he had trouble standing.

"Sounds good to me, Lexy."

Together, they made their way back downstairs, eagerly anticipating the next few hours they had together.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Only three weeks or so of this current quarter at school, and then I start another one. Hopefully, this next one won't be so trying, which would be wonderful because then I can write more effectively. So, here's another chapter! A big thank you to you guys for keeping up with this story. To be honest, I dislike writing stories that have multiple chapters, but the story I'm currently working on, _Nightmare_, prequel to _Taint_ and _Survive_, is going to be about twenty-five chapters or so, so I need to get used to writing multi-chaptered stories. R&R. Enjoy!

**Mobile**

_Love does not begin and end the way we think it does. Love is a battle; love is a war; love is growing up. _

_James A. Baldwin_

They spent their day lounging on the couch side by side, watching movies, and eating pizza. The day outside slowly progressed from a slightly cloudy morning to a grey covered sky that threatened to unleash its wrath upon the town, which made the day perfect for staying indoors. After showing Mike his library, they returned downstairs and, as Mike jumped onto the couch, Alex went into the kitchen to put a pizza in the oven. When he returned to the living room, he found, much to his amusement, that the brunette was watching _The Dark Knight_. Looking up, Mike saw the blonde watching him with a bemused expression on his face. Narrowing his eyes, the older teen watched as Alex sat down beside him.

"I didn't think you'd be a fan of Batman." Alex had to try really hard to keep himself from laughing.

"Are you serious? I mean, really? Batman's cool. He's not awesome like me, but he's still cool." Shaking his head, Alex stretched, yawning a bit as he did so.

"So, do you wanna watch this then? Or something else?" Mike turned away from the television as it went to commercial.

"Where are your movies?" Alex pointed to the cabinet that they were kept in and Mike practically bolted from his seat to it. He grinned at the older teen's enthusiasm; he never really thought of Mike as a lover of movies. As for himself, he usually spent his days either walking around whatever town he was living in or doing his homework and watching movies, so he had a pretty decent collection. Getting up from the couch, he walked over to Mike and sat down on the floor beside him, watching as he rummaged through the various genres and titles.

"Find something yet?" Mike looked up at him and smirked, holding up a case.

"Sure did, Daddy-O. _Four Brothers_, awesome movie. We are going to watch it. Period."

"That's one of my favorites. And it's very awesome." After watching the brunette go through all of the movies for a good ten minutes, Alex got up and checked on the pizza. Seeing that it was done, he took it out of the oven and placed it on the stove before cutting it up. Grabbing some plates, he put a few slices on each before returning to the living room.

"So, what all did you pick out, oh great Awesome One?" Upon hearing the name, Mike looked up at the blonde and smirked, holding his head up high and proudly.

"Aside from _Four Brothers,_ we're watching _The Hills Have Eyes _because horror flicks are fucking awesome."

Alex shifted in his seat. Most horror movies he could handle, but for some reason that particular one always got to him. Honestly, he didn't understand why; hell, at eight years old, he watched the _Omen_ and didn't blink an eye. Maybe he was just too young to really understand it when he was eight, but even now it didn't faze him. However, there were some movies that just made him uncomfortable and caused him to fidget, and one of them was _The Hills Have Eyes_.

Of course, Mike noticed the changed in Alex's behavior, and he smirked to himself. He figured that the younger teen didn't like the movie as it had yet to be unwrapped. So, he picked it, mainly because he figured that it'd give him a good reason to get close to the blonde. For the past few days, hell, ever since the first day he saw Alex, he hasn't been able to get the blonde off of his mind. And he wasn't stupid, he knew that he wanted Alex; his own bodily reactions told him as much, but he didn't want a simple fling. There was something about the blonde that made Mike weak in the knees and he knew that if he treated their relationship like it was nothing, it'd come back to haunt him. He'd never find peace if he fucked Alex over and not just because of Randy and John, but because he might actually be developing feelings for him, something he tried not to do in any relationship ever since John told him that he didn't have a romantic interest in him.

It frightened him to think that Alex might do what John did to him, but yesterday… Yesterday when the blonde told him that he'd never doubt him, it made Mike feel hopeful, it made him feel as though he actually means something to someone. His home life sucked ass: he lived in a small, rundown house with an alcoholic as a father and a cocaine addict as a mother, both of whom never paid any sort of attention to him unless they were in the mood to yell and scream. As far as he was concerned, he had raised himself and he had turned out all the better for it. He worked during the weekdays because on the weekend, his…_parents_ would go out and get their drugs of choice. Sure, they usually came back in time for work on Monday, but still, once Friday rolled around, he was free, if only for a few days. So considering his home life, he was scared as hell to lose the one person that made him…feel.

The two sat there on the couch, eating pizza and watching the movie, keeping the conversation light, and, slowly, moving closer to each other. Time seemed to fly by for the movie ended far too soon and, before Alex realized it, Mike was putting _The Hills Have Eyes _into the player. His body tensed and he scooted closer to the older teen once he sat down. He was so close that he could smell Mike's cologne, could feel the other's body heat. Mike couldn't help but smirk; his plan was slowly working and he felt an odd sort of giddiness.

As the movie progressed, Alex couldn't help but grab onto Mike's sleeve, clinging to him with a death grip, one that made the older teen's heart beat a little bit faster. Before he even realized what he was doing, Mike wrapped his arm around the blonde, pulling him in closer. Though certain parts of the film grossed him out, like that creepy man eating the dog, it didn't bother him all that much, which he was thankful for because it gave him the chance to pull Alex closer. The movie continued playing, and Alex's body continued to tense up, so much so that Mike thought he'd pass out or something. Without thinking about it, he placed a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead, blushing a bit as he felt a pair of eyes look up at him.

Alex was surprised, pleasantly so, but surprised nonetheless. Did Mike really just kiss his forehead or was he imagining things? Looking up at the older teen, his eyes full of confusion and shock. He saw the light blush spread across the brunette's face, and he lifted a hand, touching it gently to Mike's cheek. Deep blue eyes looked down at him and he felt the same spark as earlier, the same spark that often passed between them. Ever so slowly, Mike leaned down close to him, until their lips were only a few centimeters apart. With one last fleeting look into Alex's soft blue eyes, Mike closed the gap and kissed Alex's lips.

He moaned when his lips pressed against Alex's own, loving how warm and soft they were. God only knew how much he'd thought about this moment, but his thoughts and imagination had nothing on the actual experience. Alex's arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer so that he was practically on top of him. Feeling a bit uncomfortable in their current position, Mike moved so that he was laying on top of Alex fully, his lips moving furiously against the younger teen's. He couldn't believe that he actually had the balls to kiss the blonde, but he was so fucking happy that he did because theirs was the best kiss he's ever had. It made him crave more of Alex, but he knew and felt that he ought to take things slowly. After all, he wanted to keep the blonde around for a good long time, and scaring him away was an incredibly bad idea.

Alex had gotten over his shock and surprise once he felt Mike's lips press against his own and he pulled the older teen down. A need began to boil inside of him, one that craved as much contact with Mike as humanly possible. One that both enthralled and frightened him. Never before did he feel the need to be in physical contact with another person and for him to feel that need now… This was his first kiss, his first time experiencing anything like this and he hoped and prayed that it wasn't his hormones playing tricks on him. He genuinely wanted this and he felt _something_ for Mike. Hell, he cared for the brunette, more so than he cared for John and Randy. To him, Mike was special and this kiss, this moment, solidified what he had been so unwilling to admit and come to terms with. Being so inexperienced, he was afraid that he'd push Mike away by being so…so innocent, so virginal. But he didn't want to think about that right now; all he wanted to think about was Mike's lips against his and Mike's body on top of him.

All too soon, the need for air made them part, leaving them both panting and out of breath. Resting his forehead against Alex's, Mike smiled, relief washing over him mixed with many other feelings: happiness, elation, longing. Alex had kissed him back, had pulled him closer. That news made Mike feel so much more hopeful; maybe the blonde wanted this just as much as Mike did and if that was the case, then he had a lot to be happy about. Slowly, their breathing calmed down and they relaxed, Mike still resting on top of the younger teen. Not knowing quite what to say, but not wanting to let this go, Mike spoke up.

"So…" Alex nodded, a smile spreading on his face.

"So." Mike chuckled and kissed the blonde's forehead once more before staring into those soft blue eyes that he's starting to become very familiar with.

"So…I guess you know now that I kind of, sort of, like you, Mr. Riley." With a soft, breathless laugh, Alex nodded.

"Yeah. And I guess you know that I kind of, sort of, return your feelings, Mr. Mizanin."

"That's the Miz to you, Riley."

"And that's Mr. Riley to you, Mikey." Mike sat up, his body still on Alex, and he barked out a laugh, looking down at the younger teen.

"So…I guess we're together now or something like that, right?" Propping himself up on his elbows, Alex nodded, still smiling.

"I guess we are."

"Awesome." Both said that at the same time and, with a brief look of amusement, they busted out laughing, enjoying this feelings. For the first time for both of them, they had finally found someplace, someone, to be comfortable around, truly comfortable. For the first time, they found home.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Oh my, I didn't realize that I'd get so many happy reactions over Mike and Alex kissing. Your support and reviews give me the energy to continue writing these chapters and, to some odd extent, to finish my homework so that I can write the chapters and update quickly. Seriously, you guys don't know how much I appreciate your support. I hope I don't disappoint you. That being said, here's another chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**Mobile**

_Things do not change: we change._

_Henry David Thoreau_

That Saturday was the best Saturday Alex had ever experienced. Although he was nervous about having Mike over, it quickly vanished when he experienced his first kiss with the brunette, one that he was bound and determine to remember until the end of his days. After the second movie was over, the younger teen turned the television off and, together, they returned to his bedroom. Only when he looked out of the window near his bed did he realize that it had started to storm, and he even jumped when it thundered exceptionally loud. Since Mike was beside him, when he jumped, he moved closer to the shorter teen, and was pleasantly surprise, though happy, when he felt Mike's strong arms wrap around him.

Both laid down on the bed and watched as the storm progressed, talking about anything and everything. From school, or schools, to classes, to friends, to enemies, to tastes in music, and, finally, to family. Alex explained to Mike in a bitter tone what it was like constantly moving from place to place, from school to school, from one new friend to the next. He told him about his life as a child, how Ms. Karen had raised him, and how depressed and saddened he became upon hearing that she had to leave. It was weird, he had never told anyone any of this, but talking to Mike about his family life was just so easy. Even talking about his parents, which usually pissed him off to no end, was an easier task than usual, and somehow, without saying so, it seemed that Mike understood that as well.

After he had finished talking, Mike paused for a second before bringing up his own family. Only with slight hesitation did he tell Alex about his alcoholic father and cocaine addicted mother; about hearing and seeing them drink and snort and wanting to be held or talked to, but never getting what he so desperately wished for as a child. He didn't even realize that hot tears were running across his cheeks as he told Alex about the time that his dad got so pissed off that he whipped Mike's ass with a belt until it bled. And the worst part about that was that it was all over spilled milk, literally.

During their conversation, Alex scooted closer to the older teen, and by the time he heard the last story, his arms were wrapped firmly around the brunette's waist, holding him close as though afraid that his usually strong friend would break. It took awhile for Mike to calm down, and when he did he kissed Alex, softly, slowly, and pulled the blonde closer to him.

"You know…I…I'm kind of surprised…" Mike's voice was raspy from all of the talking and from the crying, but Alex didn't mind. In fact, he liked the roughness of it; it sent small shivers down his spine.

"By what?" His soft blue eyes were wide open and they stared up at the brunette, questioning his meaning.

"I thought that…if you knew about my…my parents, that you'd, you know…" Mike shrugged, trying to look nonchalant about it, but Alex wasn't fooled, not for one second. Although he may not have been hit by his parents, he knew damn well that being ignored was hurtful. But at the same time, he could chastise Mike for trying to act as though it wasn't a big deal; after all, he'd act the same way.

"Mike, I'd never turn my back on you just because of your parents. They're assholes for what they did, for what they do, to you. You're a strong person, Mikey, and you're not alone. I promise." He lifted up their conjoined hands and smiled softly. "I'm here."

Slowly, a small smile formed on Mike's face and he leaned in close, lips caressing Alex's own in a soft kiss before he pulled away. Tugging the younger teen closer, he nuzzled the soft blonde hair and inhaled deeply for closing his eyes. This was it, the perfect end to a perfect day.

/

He didn't want to wake up, but the sun's relentless rays kept badgering him until he did. Slowly, yawning, and arms stretched above his head, Alex sat up, twisting his body so that his back cracked. Looking down at his side, he smiled when he saw that Mike was sprawled out on the bed, mouth slightly open and t-shirt riding up a bit, exposing the smooth, tanned skin beneath it. It took all the restraint he had to not reach out and touch him. Although they were together now, he didn't know whether it was okay with Mike for him to touch the older teen whenever he felt like it or what. So, to be on the safe side, he refrained from touching him.

Before Alex could even get out of the bed, Mike was stirring, waking up in a fashion similar to the blonde's. Stretching, he yawned and shook his head, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them. When looked over at the younger teen, he smiled and pulled Alex closer to him. With a contented sigh, Alex snuggled into the embrace, thankful to be able to do this with someone he had feelings for and who had feelings for him as well.

A loud crash from downstairs made them jump and they separated. Cursing softly under his breath, Alex got up off of his bed, Mike following suite. He was hoping, praying, that his parents weren't home, although that wish was blown out of the window. After all, all the doors had been locked and the only way anyone could get is was with a key. Alex almost shoved his fist into his mouth to suppress the groan that wanted to escape him. Why, of all days, did they have to come home? Especially considering that he had just started a relationship with Mike, his very first one at that.

His parents ruined everything.

Sure enough, once they reached the living room, he saw both his mother, who was cleaning up the remains of what was once a coffee cup, and his father, who was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper and drinking his own cup of coffee. When they heard the two teens' footsteps, they looked up. As soon as their eyes landed on Mike, they narrowed and his father glared at Alex's new boyfriend (he was allowed to call him that, right?) while his mother resumed cleaning up the mess.

"H-hey…Dad…"

"Who's this? You never told us that you were having company." Alex tried his best not to flinch at the tone of voice his father used. Although he'd do his best to not mouth back to the man, Mike on the other hand was an entirely different story and by the look on the older teen's face, one that would put Randy to shame, he was about to unleash something.

"This is my friend, Dad, and my new…new boyfriend." His eyes questioning, Alex looked back at the brunette, who stared back at him, his own deep blue eyes softening and he squeezed Alex's hand reassuringly.

"Oh. I see." Alex frowned and was about to retort when his mother spoke up.

"I thought that was merely a faze, Alexander."

"No, mother. I told you a few years ago that I was gay. You guys just never listen to-"

"Don't talk to your mother with that tone of voice young man." Not wanting to cause yet another argument like the previous weekend, Alex turned away from the kitchen and, with Mike in hot pursuit, returned upstairs to his room.

"Don't you walk away from me, young man!"

Before his father could continue, Alex slammed his bedroom door closed and locked it. He really didn't want a repeat of last Sunday, especially with Mike there. Of course, without them outright saying it, they made him feel like he was a bad son, just for being gay. But the thing was that he told them, on numerous occasions, that he liked guys. Hell, during one particular time when the three of them were eating out at a restaurant, he had practically yelled that he'd prefer taking it up the ass than shoving into some girl's hole. Oh, they were pissed, more so than he's ever seen them, but it was worth it; that's what they got for trying to push random girls his way. That's not who he was, and he just wished that they'd realize that.

Mike sat down beside him and pulled the blonde close to him, arms wrapped around him, not knowing what to do or say, but just wanting to try and comfort him nonetheless. Neither of them spoke, they didn't have to, both understood why the other was upset. Alex was naturally upset, hell is parents basically told him that he wasn't allowed to be gay, and Mike was pissed because of the entire scene. True, the night before, the young teen had told him about his parents, but he didn't fully comprehend just how asshole-ish they truly were until just now. Gently, he rubbed soothing circling on Alex's back, trying to calm the blonde down.

"You know, if it comes down to it, I'm sure John would let you stay at his place. I'd offer you mine but…" Barely understanding what Mike had just said, Alex nodded and leaned against him, closing his eyes, trying to forget about his parents.

What had started out as a perfectly good morning was turned to shit as soon as they went downstairs. Regardless of that little episode, he was bound and determined to make this relationship work. And his parents couldn't do a thing about it.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Another new chapter! R&R. Enjoy!

**Mobile**

_Always bear in mind that your own resolution to succeed is more important than any other._

_Abraham Lincoln_

Later that same day, Alex and Mike made their way cautiously, slowly, downstairs, doing their best to keep quiet. Once they reached the living room and peered out of the window, they found, much to their enjoyment, that both of Alex's parents had left to go somewhere, leaving them alone. Although this would have made the blonde teen quite happy, it was getting late and homework still needed to be finished. So, begrudgingly, he said farewell to Mike and watched the older teen make his way across the front yard and onto the pavement.

As soon as he closed the door, he felt lonely, really, truly lonely, for the first time in a long time, probably since Ms. Karen left. It was as though a part of him disappeared when Mike left, but it was still all too new for him to believe something like that. After all, they had only known each other for barely over week, had just started dating. Grabbing what was left of his homework, which was, of course, Algebra Two, he went into the kitchen and made himself some Spaghetti-Os. He sat down and started eating as he looked over the work left to complete, hoping that his parents stayed out for a little while longer, praying that Mike returned home safely.

/

The next day at school was interesting, to say the least. Mike had texted him when he first woke up, telling him that he'd be over soon so that they could walk to school together. With a grin on his face, Alex jumped out of bed and hopped into the shower, being sure to clean himself thoroughly. He put his favorite pair of black jeans on along with a plain black t-shirt before throwing his Coheed and Cambria jacket on. The days were growing shorter and the coldness was beginning to set in, so he'd have to start wearing his jackets and, eventually, his winter coat.

As soon as he arrived downstairs, he heard a knock at the front door. Excitement started coursing through him and he opened the door, smiling widely as he saw Mike standing before him, wearing nice fitting jeans and a black sweatshirt. He couldn't help the blush that crept on his face as he looked at the older teen, thinking that he looked nice all the time, regardless of what he was wearing.

"Hey, Riley. Take a picture, it'll last longer." Mike smirked and entered the house, kissing Alex softly as he closed the door.

"If I try to take a picture of you, the camera might break." The blonde laughed at the fake look of hurt that Mike gave him, his bottom lip protruding out in a pout.

"Aw…Lexy… You hurt my feelings."

"I was only kidding, handsome. You look good. Awesome, even." At the compliment, Mike's smirk reappeared and he followed Alex into the kitchen.

"I always look awesome. Never forget that, _Lexy_." The tone of which he said Alex's nickname sent devious shivers down his spine. He loved how Mike had said it and he wanted to hear it again, but not before school. It'd be pretty embarrassing to show up with a hard on, especially if John and Randy were already there. God, he'd never hear the end of it.

Reaching into the cupboard, he grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl. Looking up, he saw that Mike was sitting on the table, watching him, his eyes following everything the younger teen did until they moved up to meet those soft blue eyes he was getting to know oh so very well. Words couldn't describe what Mike's gaze was doing to him; the look in his eyes was possessive, even predatory, and it made his body tingle all over. Shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind of those perverse thoughts. They had only just begun dating after all, so he shouldn't be thinking about sex or anything like that, not until he got to know Mike a little better. Besides, he had just receive his first kiss, what made him think he was even ready for sex yet? Lamely, he held up his cereal bowl and smiled nervously.

"Hungry?" With a knowing smirk, Mike hopped off of the table and strode over to Alex.

"Yeah I am." He gave the blonde a once over before his smirk widened. "Got any pop tarts?"

With a nod, Alex opened the cupboard back up and retrieved a box of strawberry pop tarts. Handing them to Mike, he inhaled shakily when the older teen's fingers gently grazed his own. Winking, Mike turned away from him as he opened the box and took out a pack. He gave it back to Alex before be preceded with opening the package and place the two bars into the toaster. Trying to calm himself by taking a deep breath, Alex turned back to the cupboard and placed the box back inside before he poured himself some cereal.

He didn't know Mike all that well, not yet anyway, and he didn't have any experience when it came to relationships or romance or anything of the sort. But he did know one thing: he liked Mike. Not only that, but he wanted him as well, and he knew that his feelings could only intensify for the brunette. There was no doubt in his mind about that.

After they finished eating, they grabbed their bags and headed on out. With Alex's hand grasped in his own, Mike walked beside the younger teen as they made their way through the woods towards school. Alex asked Mike how everything was last night, considering how his parents were, and he was told that it went the same as usual, which was a good thing. Yes, it'd be very bad if his parents were paying attention to him as only yelling and abuse every came from it.

Before long, they exited the woods and arrived at school. Sure enough, John and Randy were there, waiting for the younger teen and, upon seeing the two holding hands, John practically yelled out loud enough for the entire town to hear.

"Aw! You two look so cute holding hands and blushing and-OW!" John stopped shouting in order to rub his head where Randy's hand had made forcible contact with. With a slight scowl, John tried to kick his boyfriend, who dodged the assault easily.

"You suck, Orton." Both Mike and Alex snickered as they saw the perverted grin that crossed the taller teen's face.

"You've never complained once, Cena. And if you ever did, you wouldn't be getting any for a good, long time."

That was the first time Alex ever saw John turn tomato red, and he'd never forget it either. The four boys stood outside and talked for a little bit about how their weekends went. They rushed up the steps when the first bell rang and went to their homerooms. As they walked down the halls and into their classes, Mike and Alex received a lot of looks, mainly because of their holding hands and obvious intimate attraction to one another. While he hadn't been at the school for very long, Alex always figured that they were used to openly gay couples; after all, there was John and Randy, the former being incredibly touchy-feely.

But as the school day progressed, Alex got the feeling that their classmates' stares weren't so much because they were being open about it, but because it was him and Mike. Upon asking John and Randy about it at lunch, Alex learned that Mike, although popular and well admired by many students, was never one for relationships. Even Mike told him that the few relationships he had been in were all about the sex, and he dumped those few people about a week or so later. So Alex felt special about the fact that Mike saw him as something more than just a quick fuck to be pushed aside after using. It made him feel like he mattered, like he was important to someone. This was confirmed by the quick kiss the brunette gave him, one that made him blush and that made John coo over for at least three minutes before Randy intervened with yet another smack.

After lunch ended, Mike and Alex made their way to Art One, both feeling apprehensive. By now, the entire school knew that they were together, so it was only natural to assume that Wade and his friends knew as well. To be honest, Alex was bracing himself for another wad of paint being thrown at him as soon as he entered the classroom. Much to his surprise however, and to his relief, that didn't happen. In fact, Wade refused to look at them at all, although Heath sure as hell did, as did Justin. Although Alex really never spoke to Justin, he got the feeling that the older teen was a bit more reserved and relaxed than the others. If the circumstances had been different, the blonde was sure that they could've been friends.

As the class continued and as they worked on their projects, Alex saw, out of the corner of his eye, Wade getting up and walking over to their table. With a scowl, Mike placed his projected down and glared up at the Brit. Alex, on the other hand, adverted his gaze to elsewhere, not wanting to start any more trouble.

"What do you want, Wade?" Mike's tone held obvious annoyance, and Alex was surprised that Wade winced at it.

"I just wanted to…uh, to congratulate you. On your being with…with Riley."

"Alex. His name is Alex. Got it?"

"Right, sorry. With Alex…"

"Is that all?"

"No. I also wanted to…apologize for my behavior. It was incredibly uncouth of me and I'm sorry." Alex was shocked, truly and deeply shocked. He never thought that this would happen, and, looking over at Mike, he knew that the older teen was suspicious. His deep blue eyes were narrowed and focused solely on Wade, who fidgeted a bit under the stare.

"Let me guess, Chris had a talk with you and told you how much of an ass you're being, is that it?"

"I did talk to Chris, yes, but-"

"Save it. You're good; just leave me the hell alone from now on."

With a nod and a brief glance at Alex, Wade left, going back to his table. As soon as he knew it was safe to talk, Alex looked over at Mike.

"Who's this Chris that has so much influence over Wade?" Sighing softly, Mike looked over at Alex before picking up a colored pencil and began filling in his drawing.

"Chris Jericho. He graduated last year. He's a good friend of mine; I've known him since fourth grade. Anyway, he took Wade under his wing when he first moved here because he felt bad for him, what with being the new kid and being from another country on top of that. And Wade looked up to him in a way, respected him, and ever since Chris left, he hasn't been the same. I think he wants too much to be like him, but he'll never succeed."

Alex nodded in understanding and returned to his project, deep in thought. The more he stayed here, the more he got to know things, the more he learned. It was interesting, and he hoped that he didn't have to move away any time soon.

/

Slowly, the weeks crawled by and, before he even realized it, Alex had been at the school for over two months. Mike and himself had served their detentions and were now free to leave as soon as class let out, which was awesome because the two usually walked to Borders after school, seeing as how Mike had to work during the week. It never amazed the younger teen how Mike could get all of his homework done working five days a week, but he managed it, a feat that Alex would always be in awe of. Usually, they were accompanied by John and Randy, whom Alex would leave with after dropping Mike off at the book store.

Most days, the three friends would go to the Starbucks not far away from Borders and worked on their homework or projects. He loved hanging out with them like this because he got to know them so much better. Apparently, neither John nor Randy had to work as both of their parents, like Alex's, were well off, John's more so than Randy's, but still. Like Alex, they both had their licenses but preferred walking unless they were planning a trip to the nearest big city, which they were currently working on for sometime during summer vacation. All in all, the past two months were the best of Alex's entire life.

His parents were still busy with their jobs, but for some reason his mother was staying home on Sundays, something that bothered him because Mike usually came over after work on Friday and would spent the entire weekend at his place. Alex didn't care though; he loved being around Mike; there was just something about the older teen that made Alex feel alive. And yes, being with the brunette, he was beginning to become a little bit more experienced than when he first moved here, though nothing when beyond the usual make out session. A week or so after they first started dating, the blonde told Mike about his limited experience and that he just wasn't ready to do _that_ just yet. Surprisingly, Mike had been understanding and had told Alex that that didn't matter to him; that he first, and foremost, wanted a relationship with the blonde, because he could tell that Alex was something special.

Hearing that made the younger teen blush and he quickly looked away, only to be brought back by his boyfriend's kisses. If he didn't know any better, Alex could say that this is the happiest he's ever been.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm absolutely tickled that, prior to this chapter, there were 30,000 words in this story exactly. Sorry, but I thought that was rather funny, which is why I said something. Anyway, here's a new chapter. R&R! Enjoy!

**Mobile**

_Your children need your presence more than your presents._

_Jess Jackson_

The weeks continued to pass by as though they were clouds being blown away by a fierce wind. As the days came and went, Alex found himself both happy and annoyed. Happy, because he got to spend time a lot of time with Mike, getting to know him better, getting more comfortable with touching the older teen and with being touched by him. Not just that, but he also got to hang out more with John and Randy, so he was rarely bored. However, he was also annoyed because his mother continued to hang around the house more and more frequently, which made it awkward whenever Mike would come over and spend the weekend, something that happened more often than not. It was as though she was keeping watch on him, to make sure nothing happened to him and that pissed him off. Why care now, when he was old enough to fend for himself? Besides, Mike wasn't going to rape him or anything, so what the hell…?

He tried his best to ignore it and her though, but that was next to impossible when Christmas vacation arrived. Both Alex and Mike were planning on spending the entire vacation with each other at Alex's house, something that the blonde thought would be okay since his parents usually went on vacation or somewhere. And Mike still worked, so he wouldn't be just lounging about. However, he made the mistake of talking to Mike about it on his cell phone while his mother was in the living room, and she disapproved of it at once.

"He has his own family and he should spend Christmas with them?"

"Oh, like you spend it with me?" Alex was pissed and upset and he wanted his mother to hurt, to feel pain.

"Alexander David, that's not fair. You never _want _to go with us."

"You've never asked! You and Dad will be gone for three weeks! I only have off school for two and for the love of God, I want to spend it with someone I care about, like my boyfriend!"

"So, you're still on this kick about being gay. Honey, it's just a phase-"

"No it's not. I like guys, Mother, I like penis. How much clearer can I get?"

"You barely know this boy-"

"I know him better than I know you and Dad, and I prefer it that way!" There was a slight pause, on in which his mother's lips thinned considerably and she looked stiff. Alex didn't know what would come from his remark, but, if he were being honest about it, he really didn't give a shit anymore.

"How can you say such a thing, Alex?"

"Well, it's true. Ms. Karen was more of a mother to me than you are, and she's been gone for years! I've been alone, raising myself alone, doing things, learning, alone! You and Dad, you've been _nowhere_! And you're constantly forcing me to move everywhere and anywhere! And now, now of all times, you start hanging around, making vague conversation, acting like you care. Well, you know what _mother_? I don't care about what you want, and I barely care about you! So just…just leave me alone. Please, just…just leave."

By that time, the fire that had raged so fiercely, so brightly, so determinedly, burnt out and he felt exhausted. Emotionally, physically, exhausted, and he couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing his leather jacket and his keys, he ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him, not wanting to look at the woman who had, by some miracle, given birth to him. How could she be his mother anyway? They weren't alike in anyway apart from physical aspects, which didn't count because he looked like a lot of his family members, at least, he did judging by the photographs they had.

Alex felt so blank, so devoid, that he didn't bother to pay attention to his surroundings until he had walked past the school and deeper into the woods than he's ever been. After walking – more like jogging actually - for about fifteen to twenty minutes he slowed down and then stopped leaning against a tree and taking a deep breath. Looking around, he saw that it was getting really dark really fast and he swore under his breath. He had no idea where he was or if he was near the school or his house or what. But he did know one thing: he didn't want to go back home, at least not yet. So, he kept walking, crossing his arms over his chest trying to keep warm. Luckily, it hadn't snowed yet, although it felt like it might. Christmas was only a four days away and he had one more day of school left before he went on vacation. And the weather report on the news was calling for snow sometime soon, it was just unsure when.

For the mean time though, he didn't care about the snow. All he cared about was getting away from _her_. Actually, the only thing he really cared about, and wanted, was Mike. God, why didn't he run towards the direction of the town? He could've been with Mike right now or maybe John and Randy since his boyfriend was probably working. Deeper and deeper he went, until he heard a noise not too far away.

Stopping, he looked around the spot where he stood, and tried peering into the darkness. At first, he couldn't see anything; the darkness surrounding him was just too thick to make anything out. But once his eyes adjusted, he was able to make out the shapes of trees, rocks, and other plants. As he looked around, he saw something move, and fear started creeping into him. True, he hadn't encountered any wild animals when he walked from home to school and back except squirrels and the occasional cat or two, but this… This thing was huge. It kept creeping towards and Alex realized that it looked like a person, a tall and broad person, bigger than he was. Then, out of the blue, a flashlight was shining in his face and it kept him from seeing who it was. However, a familiar voice called out, one that was slurred from too much drinking, one that made his skin crawl.

"'Ey! Is tha' you, Riley? Oops, I mean _Alex._" That was no doubt about it, that was Wade Barrett's voice and he wasn't alone.

Four other beams of light were suddenly shining in his face and, as Wade lowered his, he realized that it was Gabriel, Slater, and another teen that he didn't know or recognize. They all looked like they had been drinking, though Gabriel appeared to be the only coherent one of the group, and it made Alex's stomach twist into a knot. He was glad to have found _someone_ out here, but given who that someone was and the state he was in, he would've rather been lost. Slowly, on unstable and wobbly legs, Wade approached Alex, circling him like a predator.

"So, wha's a cute little thing like you doin' in a place like this, eh? Got tired of hangin' 'round little Michael, did we? Come lookin' for a real man, did we? Well believe me when I say tha' you won' be disappointed."

From behind, the Brit teen leaned in close, so that his lips were caressing Alex's ear as he spoke. An unpleasant shiver ran throughout Alex's body and Wade must've felt it because he chuckled deeply and pressed in even closer to the young blonde. He could smell the alcohol on Wade's breath, could feel his hot breath caress his skin, and it made him squirm. Were it not for the fact that he was outnumbered and had no idea where exactly he was, Alex would've ran off. But feared what Wade and his friends would do in their intoxicated state. He visibly cringed when he felt hands run through his hair, and he tried to jerk away, only to be restrained by the older teen behind him.

"Have I ever told you tha' I like blondes? I'm sure John's told you all 'bout tha' though, yeah?"

"Let me go Wade. Please. I'm kind of lost and I just need someone to point me in the direction of the school."

Wade laughed loudly, as did Slater and the other teen. Gabriel shuffled nervously, keeping his gaze focused on the ground. With both wrists restrained in one of Wade's hands, Alex felt those same fingers going through his hair once again. He felt Wade press closer to him, felt the warmth that his body radiated, felt the erection that was currently pressing against his ass, and it made him want to scream, to hit, to run, all of which would've been foolish. It was obvious that Wade wasn't going to release him and that no one was going to come to his rescue. His own stupidity had gotten himself into this mess and now he'd have to pay for it.

Suddenly, to the left of him, there was a rustling sound and someone ran out of the darkness and into the light that had been shining around him. The person, whoever it was, wasn't as tall as Wade, but he looked tough and intimidating. And, from what Alex could tell, he was pissed, and glaring daggers at the Brit.

"Let him go, Wade. He's not your boyfriend, he's Mike's and if you did anything to him, you'd have to pay for it. Not once, but twice." Almost immediately, Wade let go of Alex and stepped back, his hands raised in defeat.

"'M sorry, Chris. I jus'-"

"You're drunk, Barrett. Get your dumbass back to your house now. And take your thugs with you."

With amazement, Alex watched the four seniors back away from the two slowly, before turning around and running off back in the direction they came. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest and he nearly gasped. Whoever his guy was, he had just save him from something terrible, and he had no idea how to repay him. After they were left alone, the guy approached him, looking him over, making sure he was okay.

"You appear to be okay. That's good. If I didn't arrive when I did, Wade would've fucked you sideways, kid. That's how he gets when he's drunk, the idiot. I'm Chris, by the way. Chris Jericho." The older blonde held out his hand and Alex took it, shaking it briefly before letting go. Feeling a tug on the sleeve of his coat, he followed the other back to wherever he came from, relief flooding through him.

"I'm Alex Riley."

"Yeah, I know who you are. Mike's told my all about you and I gotta admit, I've never seen him this happy. Almost as though he's a different person. And I owe you one for that, kid."

"No, you don't. You just saved my life. I think if anyone owes anything, it's me. So thank you."

Chris stopped walking as did Alex who stared at the older man, well, teen. He fidgeted a bit under the intense gaze and started chewing on his lip. After a few moments, Chris reached out and grabbed Alex by his shoulders, forcing the younger blonde to look at him. Having no other choice, Alex turned towards Chris, uncertainty clearly written on his face.

"Alex, you really don't know what Mike was like when I was in high school. If you think he showed you his worse on your first day of school, you're wrong. Trust me when I tell you that Mike could murder someone if he really wanted to; he's got serious issues and a temper to go with them. But ever since he's met you, he's changed, calmed down, started seeing the whole picture instead of just one small piece of it. So thank me all you want for saving you, but I still owe you one, in my mind at least."

"I don't…I don't understand." With a small chuckle, Chris nodded and patted Alex on the shoulder before letting him go and turning back around to head towards his destination.

"You will in time, Alex. You will in time."

They started walking once more and continued to do so for about ten minutes before the woods around them started to thin and a wide plain came into view. Before them was a nice house, more lavish and extravagant than Alex's even, with dozens of cars parked in front of it.

"Wade likes to throw parties. He's always hoping a certain someone will show up. But he'll never go, not unless Randy suddenly loses his mind or something." Chris explained before he took a pair of car keys out of his pocket. With Alex in tow, he walked over to a red Dodge Neon and unlocked it, motioning for the younger teen to get inside.

"I'll drive you home. I'm sure your parents are worried."

"Don't hold your breath."

Chris shot him a confused look but didn't ask as they pulled away from Wade's and back onto the road. The drive took about twenty minutes, mostly due to Chris' excessive speeding habit, and before he knew it, Alex was back home. The living room lights were on and, as he stepped out, the front door opened, and John and Randy stepped out of his house, followed by his mother. Suppressing a groan, he got out of the car and thanked Chris before he started walking up to his house.

"Thank God you're okay! Damn, I was so worried when your mom picked up the phone-"

"You dumbass! Why'd you run into the woods? It's supposed to start snowing-"

"Alexander David Riley, you had me worried to death!"

"-and was practically in tears, telling me you ran off and into the woods. I know your parents are suck but come on man…"

"-and to top it all off, Wade lives close by and he's throwing a party tonight. Why the fuck are blondes always so dumb?"

Alex sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head as John practically tackled his ass to the ground. Randy looked pissed, but the concern that shown clear as day in his icy blue eyes told the younger teen all he needed to know. And his mother, she actually did look like she was crying. That was a first… How long had he been gone?

"ALEX!" His head snapped to the left as he heard someone yell his name. Upon seeing Mike storming towards them with his work uniform still on made Alex feel right at home immediately. Regardless of the fact that the brunette looked pissed, worried, frightened, and relieve, Alex felt like a million bucks and he met Mike half way across the lawn and hugged him tightly, breathing his boyfriend's scent it. Only then did the situation with Wade fully sink in and he choked on a sob and he held on to his boyfriend for dear life.

"God, I didn't know what to think when John called me at work, saying that you got into a fight with your mom and ran away. I'm lucky that I'm good friends with the manager at Borders, or I'd be fired for leaving so soon. Don't scare me like that baby. God…" Mike pulled back and cupped Alex' face in his hands, his deep blue eyes boring into the blonde's own blue ones, his thumb gently tracing Alex's bottom lip.

"You've no idea how worried I've been…" Mike pressed his lips softly to his boyfriend's, kissing him sweetly, before pulling back and smiling softly at Alex. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Chris appeared beside Alex, smiling and nodding at Mike before turning serious.

"We need to get inside. He needs to warm up, and I need to tell you about…well, what I found." Chris nodded towards Alex when he said the last part. Mike, hearing the seriousness of his friend's voice, sobered and nodded, grasping Alex's hand in his own as they walked towards the house, John and Randy following closely beside. Alex's mother took a moment to study the odd group of friends before finally following behind them, a frown set on her face as she thought about what she saw.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Here's another chapter. Perhaps some of your questions will be answered at last. Hope y'all like it. R&R. Enjoy!

**Mobile**

_There are things that you cannot talk to your mother and father about; there are things that you cannot talk to your children about. _

_Shirley Knight_

Randy, Mike, and Chris shuffled into the kitchen while John pulled Alex away and up the stairs. The younger teen didn't argue with it; what was the point? His heart was pounding too loudly and too many thoughts were racing in his head to really pay attention to anything except for a few things. Mike was here. John and Randy were here too. Mom was still here, unfortunately, but his closest friends and his boyfriend were here. And he was safe, for now anyway. Lord knows that his dad would probably kill him when he heard of this.

"Take off your clothes and get in the shower. You're shivering and you need to get warmed up. I swear, your winter coat is a piece of shit. I've half a mind to go and get you another one." John took his coat and nodded as he inspected it, as though his suspicions were confirmed. Before he left, he stared at Alex for a brief moment before pulling him into a bear hug and releasing a sigh of relief.

"Thank God you're okay." He patted the younger blonde on the back before pulling away and smiling softly. "Now get in the shower and get warmed up. I'll be down in the kitchen with the others. And don't worry about your mom. Randy kind of…er, gave her a piece of his mind before you showed up."

Vaguely nodding, Alex watched as his friend exited the bathroom, leaving him alone. Almost robotically, he removed his shoes and clothing before turning the shower on and stepping in, relishing in the hot water that cascaded from the shower head. With one arm leaning on the wall in front of him, Alex bent his head and closed his eyes, moaning in relief. He hadn't realized it until he got in the shower, but he was freezing his ass off. Slowly, he started warming up and he began thinking over everything that happened to him as he cleaned himself off.

He couldn't believe how close he came to being raped. Truth be told, he didn't know Wade all that well and he didn't care to, but he never thought that the guy would do something like that. And the odd power that Chris holds over the taller teen… It was truly something else; the first time he's ever seen anything like it. Although he didn't know Chris that well either, the guy was intimidating; he had a certain aura about him, making him appear to be someone that you wouldn't want to mess with. But he seemed nice, he did save Alex from Wade, and he was Mike's friend.

Speaking of Mike, he couldn't believe that his mom had called John and Randy. Hell, he didn't even realize that he left his cell phone behind until he arrived back home. Oh, he desperately wanted to hear that phone conversation, it was probably very interesting, especially since Randy went off on her. She deserved it, for all of the hardships she's put him through. But he was glad that she did call them, and that they, in turn, called Mike. Seeing them upon returning home really did make him feel as though he were home because he was surrounded by the people that he cared about most and who cared about him as well. It made him feel happy to know that they'd be there for him like they were tonight.

Turning the water off, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying himself off. With a confused look, he searched the bathroom, swearing under his breath when he realized that he had no clean clothes to put on. Scowling slightly, Alex left the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, and proceeded to his bedroom. Opening his closet, he grabbed a pair of boxers, some sweats, and an old t-shirt. He was probably going to go to bed soon, so why dress appropriately? Besides, it's not like anyone besides his mother would care. Placing his clothes on his bed, Alex unwrapped the towel from around his waist and threw it off to the side. As he went to grab his boxers from the bed, they fell onto the floor, causing his to groan. Bending over to retrieve them, he jumped in surprise and embarrassment when he heard someone clearing their throat.

When he turned around, boxers dangling from his hand, hiding his manhood, he saw Mike standing in his doorway, eyes fixated on him, looking as though he was about to pounce on Alex at any second. Feeling heat rise throughout his body, especially his cheeks and manhood, Alex stumbled back a bit and sat down clumsily on the bed, staring wide-eyed at the brunette. Mike entered the bedroom and approached him, gazing at the blonde with eyes full of so many emotions, some that Alex recognized and some that he didn't.

"I just wanted to see if you were done and okay. By the looks of things, you're more than okay." There was no smirk on his face, but the lust shining in Mike's eyes and ringing in his voice said all that Alex needed to know.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine. You startled me, Mikey…"

"Sorry about that…" Mike sat down beside Alex and brought his hand up. Gently, he stroked the younger teen's cheek and smiled softly when Alex leaned into his touch and moaned lightly.

"You're gorgeous, Lexy. So fucking gorgeous…" Mike leaned in closer to his boyfriend and brought his lips to Alex's neck, kissing and sucking on it softly. Alex couldn't suppress the moans, he couldn't stop this feeling that was starting to rage inside of him, that called out to Mike, yearning for his touch, his kiss. When their lips met in a soft kiss, sparks flew throughout his entire body, and Alex wanted more, so much more, more than perhaps he was willing to give. Then, someone knocked on his bedroom door and they broke apart, Alex blushing furiously while Mike frowned and sent a glare at the intruder.

"Chris sent me. He wants to talk to Mike about what happened. You were in the shower Alex, and he wanted to wait until you were finished." John's grin just made Alex blush even more and Mike rolled his eyes and stood up.

"He's obviously not done dressing. Why don't you go away, Cena?"

"He's not done because you two were too busy making out. And by the looks of things, if I hadn't interrupted, we would've heard some hot sounds coming from up here." With a roar, Mike ran after John, chasing him out of the bedroom. Alex fumbled about, trying to put his clothes on as fast as he could, though doing so proved tricky as he was still embarrassed about being caught by John.

Finally, he was ready, and he raced down stairs. His mother was sitting on the couch, chewing on her bottom lip and trying to read a book, although Alex knew that she was listening in on their conversation. He entered the kitchen where John, Randy, Chris and Mike were, all sitting down. John was practically dying with laughter while Randy did his best to shield his boyfriend from Mike, who was still glaring at the blonde. When he entered the kitchen, they straightened up and Mike started to calm down, though he still sent the occasional death glare at John. Chris handed him some tea mixed with honey and they began to talk.

First, Alex told them what had happened: the fight with his mother, him running off, him bumping into Wade and his friends who were all drunk, and what Wade started doing to him. He actually had to hold Mike back with Randy's help to keep the older teen from running out of the house and after Wade. And the blonde knew that his mother could hear every single swear word coming from his boyfriend's mouth, but he just didn't care at the moment. All he cared about was calming Mike down. Slowly, but surely, and with the help of Chris, Alex calmed his boyfriend down and he sat back in his chair, sitting as close as possible to the younger teen. After making sure that Mike was okay, Chris picking up where Alex left off; telling them about finding Alex and confirming the close encounter the younger blonde had with the Brit. By the end of it all, Mike was still pissed off and so was Randy; so much so, in fact, that they began plotting exactly what they were going to do to Wade tomorrow. It was the first time Alex ever saw them getting along, and he knew from that that the situation was far more serious than he originally though.

When John glanced at the time and saw that it was nearing eleven, he ushered Chris and Randy out of the house. Hugging his friend tightly one last time, Alex wished John good night and watched as he left with Randy and as Chris returned to his own car. Closing the door, he sighed, eyes tightly shut and a small headache pounding in his head. Mike leaned his head on the blonde's shoulder and kissed the exposed skin softly before he nuzzled it, sighing in relief before hugging the younger teen.

"I swear, I'll kill the bastard for trying to hurt you like that, Lexy."

"Don't do that, Mike…"

"Why the hell not? He fucks with you, then he fucks with me! You're my boyfriend and I love-" Mike tried to catch himself midsentence but it was practically out now. Alex stared at the brunette with wide eyes full of surprise and confusion, but happiness and love at the same time. Knowing that he couldn't retract the words, Mike closed his eyes and sigh, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Alex's.

"I love you, Alex. I really, really do." Smiling softly, Alex embraced his boyfriend and kissed him softly.

"More than Spicy Sweet Doritos?" Mike scoffed and pulled back, eyes staring at the younger teen with shock.

"Really? Really? Really, Lexy? Really? Are you fucking kidding me? Way more than Spicy Sweet Doritos!" Laughing tiredly, Alex moaned softly as Mike pressed his lips against the blonde's in a soft, slow kiss before breaking apart, smirking at the small whimper that left Alex's mouth.

"I love you too, Michael. I really do."

Before they could kiss once more, a rough cough interrupted them. Both boys turned their attention to Alex's mother, who was staring at them guiltily, having just witnessed everything. She looked directly at Alex as she spoke, her voice serious and raspy.

"Alex, there's something very important that I need to tell you. And Michael, I want you to hear this as well. Please, come and sit down with me."

Giving each other an equally skeptical look before doing as she asked and sitting down on the couch while she sat in a chair. Taking a deep, calming breath, she closed her eyes and nodded to herself before looking back at her son yet again.

"Your father and I have been keeping a very important secret from you for a very long time; since you were born, actually. Before I tell you what it is, promise me that you will remain calm and listen to everything I have to say before you respond."

Not knowing what to expect, Alex merely nodded. Mike grabbed his hand and squeezed it between both of his before placing a small kiss to the back of it. This gesture calmed the blonde down and he felt relaxed and more open minded because of it. His mother continued.

"I discovered, after only being married to your father for four months, that I'm unable to bear any children. This news came as a heavy blow to the both of us because we wanted nothing more than to have a child together, to have something special between the two of us, to create something that combined the best of us into one single being.

"The news nearly tore our marriage apart, but hope came to us when, one night, my younger sister Karen appeared on our doorstep. She was crying and explained to us that she was pregnant and that her boyfriend had left her because of it. Karen was my only sister and I cared for her deeply, so we took her in. Although she was a loving person, she didn't want to have a child just yet and was considering having an abortion. However, I explained my dilemma to her and we agreed that if she gave birth to her child that she would sign the adoption papers so that your father and I could adopt you.

"That is precisely what we did and Karen even stayed with us, helping us to raise you as we worked to build ourselves up, to give you a happy child you with anything you could want and need. However, when you were six, Karen found out that she had cancer. Oh, she fought it as hard and as long as she could, but it became too much. So, she left, telling you that she had to take care of her mother. She died a few months later.

"I'm so sorry to have kept such an important secret from you, but I wanted a child of my own so badly and Karen didn't want one at all. Don't hate her, Alex, for she loved you. My God, did she love you, she just..wasn't ready for motherhood yet… I understand if you're angry with myself and your father, but we only wanted what was best for you. We figured that, as you grew older, you'd recognize a difference in your appearance. You have Karen's eyes, which are a lighter shade of blue than mine, and you have her smile. I don't know who your biological father was, but Karen told me that you looked a little bit like him as well."

His mother trailed off, not knowing if she ought to continue or not. Alex was speechless; he didn't know what to say. Words couldn't express what he was feeling; everything he knew, everything he was, who he thought he was, was just a lie? Shock took over his body and he felt numb and cold. Although many questions popped into his head, one in particular stuck out and he couldn't help but ask it.

"What's my…my real name?"

"Karen named you Kevin Robert Kiley when you were born. Your name was changed when you were adopted to what is currently is now."

Kevin…He was a Kevin. And Ms. Karen…she was his mother, his biological mother. But she didn't want to have him, she didn't want to have kids… His parents, his mother and father, had saved his life by adopting him…?

It was all too much to handle and, without even realizing it, Alex's entire world went pitch black and he fainted.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. It was my mom's wedding this weekend and I had to work on a project for one of my classes. I've got a lot of projects to finish up, but luckily, one of them is a mock trial, so that should be easy. So, how about that chapter? Big plot twist huh? Thought you all might enjoy that tidbit there. I do hope that this answers a lot of questions about Alex's parents. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. More to follow soon, so don't you worry my lovelies.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Currently, I'm watching Wrestle Mania 27, and it's awesome! …Okay, I didn't do that intentionally, but it is kind of funny. Well, here's another chapter. I hope that I shocked you all with the last one. This one will be a bit more emotional and probably sad and depressing. Regardless, it'll be a good one I think. R&R. Enjoy!

**Mobile**

_Your words are my food, your breath my wine. You are everything to me._

_Sarah Bernhardt_

Consciousness came back. He was awake, though he didn't open his eyes. Only barely did he register the fact that he was lying on a bed, his bed, underneath the covers with another body pressed against his. Slowly, a hand stroked his face then his side, as though trying to warm him up. A soft kiss was pressed against his cheek. His heart started beating faster, though not just from the other person's contact.

Alex barely remembered fainting, and he had no recollection of being moved from the couch to his bed. All he could remember was what his mother had told him prior to blacking out.

His mother…

That's right; she wasn't his biological mother. He was adopted. Ms. Karen, his real mother, was dead, had died a long time ago, and he didn't know who his real father was either. He was a bastard through and through. What he had been told was shocking to say the least, and he still hadn't processed everything yet, although he was sure that when he did, he'd have some sort of break down. True, he'd never been one to break down and cry, not even as a child, but this was an entirely different situation. Everything he had ever known was a lie. Even his damn name! Alexander David Riley… No, he wasn't Alexander David Riley; he was Kevin Robert Kiley. Everything that had made Alex Alex was all a lie. And it wasn't fair.

Everything he was, everything he ever did, everything he had wanted to become, was what created 'Alex'. Everyone he knew and loved knew him as Alex; Mom, Dad, John, Randy, and Mike…

Mike…

His boyfriend. The person he had come to love above all others; the one who know so many different things about him, more so than anyone else on the planet, more than John and Randy even. What did Mike think about him being adopted, about him being a bastard? When Alex – or was it Kevin? – woke up, how would Mike react? What will he do, say? He admits that it sounds stupid to even think of it, but would Mike still love him even though his entire life has been a lie?

But that hand continued to caress his body and those lips continued to place soft, loving kisses on his face. Surely, if Mike no longer cared for him, he wouldn't be here, right? Of course, maybe he wanted to wait until Alex woke up to tell him that it was over. Mike had changed so much since they first met, but how could he know for sure? After all, he'd barely known the older teen and they'd only been together for a little while. But still… Something inside of him told him that Mike had changed and that, maybe, he was the cause of it. For some reason, that thought calmed him down along with Mike's gently strokes and he opened his eyes.

At first, he panicked; the world around him was dark, everything was surrounded by darkness. But then he remembered that it had been late at night when he was returned home by Chris, so his panic left him. Mike must've noticed that his eyes were open because he ceased his movements and pressed himself closer to the younger teen.

"Glad to see you're awake. I was started to get worried, Alex." Alex… That name sounded better coming from Mike's lips than Kevin did.

"How long have I been out?"

"About four minutes. When you fainted, I picked you up and carried you up here. Your mom wasn't happy about that, but I told her to piss off. She did this to you and you needed your space. Surprisingly, she backed off."

"That is surprising. I wonder if she called my dad…" His voice trailed off. An awkward silence fell upon the two lovers. Neither knew what to say, although they had so much to say, to relay to one another. After waiting a few seconds, Alex spoke up, his voice quivering with fear and nervousness.

"Mike? Does my…does my being adopted… Er, I mean…" Alex mumbled, not knowing how to phrase his question without being blunt. Luckily, the brunette seemed to read his mind and asked it for him.

"Does it bother me? It that what you want to know baby?" Afraid that his voice might crack, Alex nodded and turned so that he was lying on his side and staring down at Mike. The older teen turned over as well in order to face the blonde properly. His deep blue eyes shone brightly with so many emotions that Alex nearly gasped. So many different emotions…it left him speechless.

"No, Alex, your being adopted doesn't bother me. I don't care who you are; if you're Kevin or Alex. I love you for _you._ Whether you're an Alex or a Kevin, it doesn't change the fact that I'm in love with you. Believe me baby, I've never said those three little words to anyone before, but I'm saying them here and now."

Alex didn't know what to say. Having been staring into Mike's eyes while he spoke, he knew that every single word uttered was true, although he wouldn't have doubted it regardless. His throat tightened and he knew that if he tried to speak he would fail, so instead, he pressed his body as close to Mike's as possible and kissed him. It was a soft, slow kiss, but soon, it deepened, and before Alex knew it, Mike's tongue was brushing against his. He moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the older teen's neck, lying back onto the bed and pulling Mike on top of him. A small whimper escaped his throat as Mike pulled away and gazed into his soft blue eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Alex?" He didn't need to think about it; his mind was made up with the first kiss.

Gazing into Mike's eyes, he nodded. With a small, loving smile, Mike stroked his cheek and pressed his lips against Alex's. Mike wasn't a virgin, but this was his first time making love to someone he truly cared about and he was nervous. But as soon as he felt Alex's lips move against his, his nerves settled down. For the first time, this wasn't about him or his needs and wants. It was about Alex and about coming together as one, and he was going to make sure that it was the most amazing experience of the blonde's young life.

/

Alex and Mike woke up to the sound of the alarm going off, signaling the start of the last day of school before Christmas Vacation. With a tired groan, Mike rolled off of Alex and sat up, smiling down at the blonde. Gently, he stroked the flat stomach of his boyfriend, loving the feel of the tanned skin beneath his finger tips, stopping at the stains that littered the smooth surface. Last night was… God, there were no words to describe the night before. Regardless of all that had happened before hand, last night was purely…beautiful. And judging by Alex's reactions, he thought so as well.

Slowly, the younger teen began to stir beside him and ever so slowly, he sat down, eyes barely open. With a big yawn, Alex stretched and rubbed his eyes free of sleep. When he was a bit more awake, he stared at Mike, smiling tiredly, before leaning closer to the brunette and kissing him. A slight pain stabbed him when he moved and he hissed. But he didn't care if he couldn't walk; his first time was so…breathtaking. It was so much more than what all of his books had described, and he regretted nothing. Suddenly, a mischievous thought popped into his head and he pulled Mike down with him as he fell back onto the bed. Alex knew that they needed to take a shower and eventually leave for school, but right now, all he needed was Mike, all of him, every bit and piece of him, and he wanted to be claimed once more.

/

"There you are! Jesus, you were starting to scare the shit out of me. I thought you were going…to… to be… Um, Alex? Why are you limping?"

John's rant stopped upon seeing the way the younger blonde was walking. At first, he was confused, but when looked at Mike's and Alex's faces, a huge grin broke out across his own face and he practically beamed at his friends. Randy, who was standing across from him, merely shook his head and grabbed John's shirt before he had the chance to tackle Alex to the ground. If his suspicions were correct, and they usually were, Alex was probably more than a bit sore and the last thing he needed was a Fruity Pebbles loving senior bear hugging him.

"John, you know why he's limping, so leave it alone. Besides, look at him. I mean really look at him. It appears that more than just love making occurred last night after we left."

Randy's words stopped John's exuberance and he peered at Alex with slightly narrowed eyes, studying the younger teenager. Alex's eyes were still a bit red and puffy, and obvious sign of tears, and he looked tired. No, not tired, exhausted. And his blue eyes told him that something major had happened last night aside from his virginity being taken. Before John could inquire though, the first bell rang, and they made their way up the school steps.

"Alex, I don't want to bug you, but will you…will you please tell me what's up at lunch?"

Randy looked at his boyfriend with a shocked expression on his face. Usually, when it came to stuff like this, John would demand to be told what had happened. But this time was different; probably one of a few times that John actually asked to be told something by a close friend. Alex, however, wasn't shocked or surprised at all. He had figured that he'd be telling John and Randy everything anyway. Besides, he was too tired to actually care that John had asked him this time.

The four teenagers made their way to their homeroom classes; John and Randy anxious to hear what had happened to their friend at lunch while Alex was looking forward to going home and cuddling with Mike.

A/N: I leave you all with this: I'm sad that Alex and Mike had that big fight on this past Raw. I didn't watch it yet, but my friend told me all about it and, from what I hear, the bromance is over. This saddens me incredibly.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I wish that I could say that the reason I haven't updated is because I had a crap load of school work that needed to get done, but you guys deserve the truth. The truth is that, for the past two days, I've been working and playing video games. In my defense, I needed to take a break – one that apparently lasted two days – but, I'm back on track. I've neglected my school work – although all I have to do yet is a fifteen page power point that's due Wednesday, a take home test, and prepare for a mock trial – but I'll start on it probably Monday after work when I actually feel like doing it. For now, I'll update my story. Probably what I'm going to do from now on is put my Author's Notes at the end of my stories/chapters because I'd rather people get right into the story instead of reading my rants. Also, I've recently published a new story in the supernatural and alternate universe genres titled _Earth's Vengeance Book One: The Prototype_. If you haven't already, check it out; it's going to be, hopefully, one of my best works yet. It's something I've never done before, but it'll be great so I'd appreciate any support from any of you. Thank you. That all being said, here's another chapter dedicated to you all. R&R. Enjoy!

**Mobile**

_The friend is the man who knows all about you and still likes you._

_Elbert Hubbard_

Although Alex had butterflies in his stomach all morning due to thoughts about telling John and Randy that he was adopted, he couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on his face whenever he looked at Mike. Even during class when the teacher was talking or when they were working on projects, that same small smile would appear out of nowhere, but usually stirred by thoughts of Mike or by simply looking at him. And he was happy to see that Mike was smiling as well. Knowing that the brunette wasn't going to leave him even though he knew practically everything about him by now gave him a great sense of comfort. Greater than anything else in his life had and it made him feel as though he could soar with the clouds in the sky.

Music Theory was a bit awkward; Alex could feel John staring at him all throughout the movie that they just started watching. Slowly filling in the packet the teacher had handed out, Alex tried not to tell the senior to knock it off, but he knew that his irritation was more because of his nerves than anything else. Besides, John was only worried about him, and for that he was grateful. Somehow, without him really noticing, he had created his own family, one that consisted of Mike, John, and Randy. Sure, other kids talked to him and he liked them well enough, but he wasn't close to them like he was with John and Randy.

So, when the bell rang signaling the end of the class and the start of lunch, Alex felt ready to tell them what had happened. John, Mike, and himself got their pasta bar lunch and sat down at their usual table. They waited until Randy had arrived with his own tray before the younger teen began explaining. With Mike's hand holding onto his firmly, Alex told them as they ate everything that his mother had said. Mike was a great help in confirming everything that had been said and by the end of the tale, John and Randy were both in shock. After a few moments, John spoke up while his boyfriend remained silent, a look of disgust on his face as he shook his head and stabbed his pasta.

"That kept something like that from you all this time? Are they idiots or something?"

"Johnny, you answered your own question. Wipe your mouth by the way; you've got alfredo sauce running down it and it makes you look nasty." Sending a sharp glare at Randy, John did as he was told and continued.

"And they're using your noticing the facial differences as an excuse to leave you alone all the damn time? Bullshit. Pure and utter bullshit."

"Your parents make John's look like saints, and they're assholes. No wonder you look like you're bog died. I'm sorry Alex." Randy looked up at the teen as he expressed his apology. Alex flashed a brief smile before looking down at his own plate and picking his fork back up.

"Thanks Randy. That…that really means a lot."

"He fainted after she told him, and when he woke up he was a mess. Thought I wouldn't love him anymore if I knew that he was adopted." Mike told the two seniors and Alex snapped his head up and gazed wide-eyed at his boyfriend. He didn't think Mike would tell them that and all he wanted to do at the moment was crawl under a rock and died. Sure, he was a mess, still was, and he needed that confirmation from Mike that he was still loved. And, yes, he needed it from John and Randy as well, but not like this…

"Alex Riley! Don't you dare think that we're not gonna love you still just because you're adopted! You're like my little brother and I'll be God damned if I turn you away for something that you had no control over. What your parents did was their own stupid fault, not yours."

"John-John's right Alex. Hell, when John's parents found out about us, they tried to tear us apart, but we refused to let them. Eventually, they took the sticks out of their asses and came around so if I can forgive them for being assholes, then you're more than good. Unless you do something like kill John, I've no reason to dislike you, and even then, it depends on how annoyed I am at him."

John punched Randy in his shoulder hard enough for his boyfriend to hiss and rub the spot gently, icy blues narrowed. Alex couldn't help but laugh and suddenly, he felt so grateful to Mike for saying what he had. All three of them gave them something so very precious to him, something that he had been searching for for a long time: their acceptance. Finally, he felt as though he truly belonged, felt as though he was truly cared for and wanted, maybe even needed. Nothing could change that. Nothing.

Lunch ended and Alex and Mike separated from their two friends as they made their way to Art One. As they walked to the classroom, the stomach butterflies reappeared again, but for different reasons. Wade and his friends were in their Art One class and Alex didn't know what would happen upon entering the room. In all honesty, he hadn't even thought about Wade and what he had almost done, not since his mom dropped that adoption bomb on him, and now he regretted it. What if Wade confronted him about it in front of the whole class? How would he react if that happened? And what would Mike do if he did? Odds were that Mike would try and murder the British teen regardless of if he opened his mouth or not. While Chris had firmly expressed that he'd deal with Wade, Mike wasn't satisfied and he was hell bent on beating the living hell out of his former friend.

However, upon entering the art classroom, Alex discovered that Wade and Heath weren't there. Justin was, but not the other two. It wasn't until the teacher took role did they find out via Justin that they had been absent all day. With a sigh of relief, Alex took out his nearly completed project and started working on it. Mike's was already finished: it was a painting of a cute little bridge surrounded by the trees of autumn. Compared to the younger blonde's, his painting was a stroke of genius. Looking down at his project, Alex suppressed a sigh: what was supposed to be a portrait of Jack Skellington looked more like a blob with weird shapes around it. He didn't even know why he wanted to paint the Pumpkin King, but it sure as hell didn't turn out the way he wanted it to. All he could do was try his best. That, and to not splatter paint all over himself.

/

Since it was the last day of school before Christmas vacation began, the day was cut short. Instead of going to American History, Study Hall, and Spanish, the school was holding a Christmas concert for the students, which lasted about half an hour before they were allowed to leave. Thanking whatever entity that made this happen, Alex and Mike waited in the auditorium lobby for John and Randy. When the two finally made their way over to them, they exited the nearby doors and strode down the steps.

"God, that one girl sucks ass. Why did she get a solo part? I mean, Carrot Top would've probably done a better job than her."

"She was better than you. Oh wait, you don't sing you rap."

"What about that Tim guy? For a big, bad senior, he's got a set of pipes. I always knew he was a flamer."

Alex only listened half heartedly to the conversation. He basked in their radiance as he walked with them and frowned a bit when he came to the path that would take him home. Although he was sad to separate from John and Randy, he'd see them again tomorrow. And Mike would be spending the entire break with him, something that he was very much looking forward to. After parting ways, Mike and Alex moved through the woods towards the younger teen's house, holding hands along the way, small smiles on their faces.

"Do you work tonight?" Alex looked over at his boyfriend, hoping that the answer would be no. Luckily, Mike didn't let him down.

"No. I called in and told them that I needed tonight off. I explained the situation to them loosely and they agreed."

"I'm kind of surprised…"

"Yeah, well, I've known the store manager since I was in first grade and we're tight. She's more like my mom than anything and she understands that when I call off it's because of something major."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you have her in your life. You deserve so much better Mike."

"Fuck those losers. Besides, I got the best thing ever right here with me." With a satisfied smirk, Mike held up their joined hands before he smiled his real smile, the one that always made Alex weak in the knees.

"I guess we're both pretty damn lucky then, huh?"

Mike laughed and nodded. Together, they continued their walk until they reached Alex's house. For two weeks, they would be together. It was going to be an awesome two weeks.

A/N: I've had a pretty crappy night at work, so I shall be taking my stress out on my beloved video games. Some people smoke, some drink, some eat, I play video games. How lame is that? Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. More to come!


	19. Chapter 19

**Mobile**

_Where we love is home, home that our feet may leave but not our hearts._

_Oliver Wendell Holmes_

On Christmas Eve, John and Randy came over, bearing gifts for both Alex and Mike, something that surprised the younger teen. True, John and Mike had sort of reformed their friendship and were sort of close now and Randy got along a bit better with the shorter brunette, but Alex was surprised at them; they came through even better than expected in regards to Mike and it made him happy. When he saw them on his front porch, he started to tear up and he had to bow his head to keep the older teens from seeing them. His tears, however, didn't go unnoticed and before he knew it, John had pulled him into a hug, laughing light-heartedly. Randy smiled at him, a real genuine smile, and Alex could understand fully what John saw in him. Placing the bags on the floor just inside the door, Randy pulled the blonde into a hug and patted his back.

When they parted, Alex saw that John was hugging Mike and, judging by the look on Mike's face, it was a bear hug. Laughter escaped him and Mike's blue eyes glared at him and a pout formed on his face. After a few seconds, Mike started struggling, trying to escape the massive hulk that was John, but the elder just laughed and hung onto him like a barb. Only when Randy slapped him on his ass did he let go, a mischievous grin on his face and his eyes bright with laughter and joy.

"Aw, but Randy, I wanted Mike to know that all was well and forgiven. Besides, that bear hug was punishment for being an ass for so long."

"Doesn't mean you get to cling to him like a cheap hooker from Las Vegas." If Alex didn't know any better, he could've sworn that Randy was pouting, his arms crossed over his chest as his icy blues glared at his boyfriend.

"Someone's jealous. Is that why you spanked me? To remind me who my ass belongs to? Silly Randy; my ass will always be yours, but we can't do _that_ here! My God man, there a young children present!" The look of mock astonishment made Alex laugh and he had to cover his mouth to keep his giggles from erupting. Mike, who had moved to stand beside the younger teen, scoffed and glared at John.

"You children my ass. We all know what you two do."

"Did you plant hidden cameras in my bedroom, Michael? Now that's just wrong. I bet you force poor, young, impressionable Alex here to watch Randy and I have hot, kinky sex. You pervert. You've been hanging out with Wade too much; I'm gonna call Chris over and make sure that he straightens you up cowboy."

"He's coming over anyway you idiot."

Alex shook his head and laughed as he went into the kitchen to finish up their dinner for the evening. He invited Chris over to thank him properly for rescuing him. Chris protested at first, but then relented, stating that he had Christmas presents to give them anyway. And by them, Alex had assumed Mike and, possibly, himself, but from what John had just said, with bringing Chris up, maybe he meant all of them. Did John and Chris know each other? Okay, that was a really stupid question; they went to the same high school together, of course they'd know each other. But were they friends? The tone in John's voice suggested that to be true, but he'd have to ask just to make sure.

Checking on the pot roast - one of his specialties and the only actual thing he knew how to cook properly and, according to Mike, very well – he made sure it was almost done before checking the vegetables. Another hour would do it and about fifteen minutes before that was up, he'd add the rolls to the oven. A small chuckle escaped him as he closed the oven door and removed the oven mitts. It was a good thing that he was cooking because, from what Randy had told him, John was a horrible cook and Randy always got horny whenever he saw John in his cooking apron. Shuddering, took a few cans of Coke out of the frig; although he loved John and Randy like brothers, he didn't want to see them shag on his kitchen floor. That would be a little too much for him, especially now.

Entering the living room, he saw that Randy was watching television while John had Mike in a headlock on the floor near the stairwell. Handing his tattooed friend a soda can, he pointed towards the pair and gave Randy a confused look. Opening the can, Randy shrugged and sipped his soda.

"John's just weird. But you already knew that. He's all touchy feely…with, like, everything. Hell, he'd try to touch a Tyrannosaurus Rex if one was still alive today." Although the older teen was insulting John, Alex saw the small smile grace his lips and watched his eyes soften.

"Hey guys, could you try not to kill each other please? I don't want to clean blood off of the floor; it takes too long and it's messy."

Randy barked out a laugh at Alex's comment. John pouted a bit before releasing the brunette and joining his boyfriend on the couch. Mike scowled and rubbed his neck, looking up at the younger blonde with a pout and tear filled eyes. Holding out his hand, Alex smiled softly as Mike finished massaging his neck and grasped his boyfriend's hand. Another jolt of electricity ran through his body and probably the older teen's as well and their eyes locked. Slowly, a smile formed on Mike's and, with Alex's help, he was lifted off of the floor. Joining John and Randy on the couch, they watched television as they waited for both Chris and their meal to cook.

"Hey John, are you friends with Chris or something? When you spoke of him earlier it sounded like he was an old friend or something." John nodded through his deep gulp of Coke and sighed when he had finished, grinning sheepishly before answering.

"Yeah, we are. We've known each other since preschool and were friends when Randy moved here. Although little Mikey got all pissy, Chris was still a good guy and we talked all the time. Even though he's got college and an actual job, we still keep in touch."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I know that Mikey and Chris are close though, but I didn't know about you guys."

"He's like my older brother which is why my pull on Wade is tough. John could've done the same but he's a lover, not a fighter." Mike looked over at the blonde senior who merely nodded and ran his hand through his short blonde hair.

"Wade just misses him. I think he saw Chris as his rescuer when he first arrived here and sort of developed feelings for him beyond friends, which is why Chris has so much influence over him. But Chris is straight, so that's never happen, and he moved onto the next blonde thing: me."

That explained a lot; being new here, Wade was probably scared and lonely and trying to act like a big tough guy even when he was obviously lost. And then Chris showed up and guided him along, befriending him and stuff. But since Chris isn't into guys, Wade, being the closet homosexual that he is, made a move on John even though he wasn't over Chris yet. It all made perfect sense to Alex. However…

"Does Chris know that Wade likes him like that?"

"Oh yeah, Chris knows, and, although he's not gay, he told Wade that he was okay with his feelings. He didn't return them, but he wasn't going to turn his back on him." Mike explained as he ran his fingers through Alex's hair. There was a knock on the door and Alex got up and answered it. He smiled upon seeing the man they were just discussing.

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it." He moved to let Chris in and then shut the door.

"No problem. Besides, I couldn't miss this. Look at 'em, Alex, Mike and John, friends once again. Only you could pull off that miracle." Although he was smirking at the three teens on the couch, Alex knew he was serious about that last part and he made no effort to argue. Instead, he headed into the kitchen and placed the rolls in the oven. Only about fifteen minutes or so left and dinner would be ready.

As the four boys made small talk in the living room, Alex reached into the cupboard and grabbed plates for them. Grabbing silverware and cups, he started setting the table only to be startled by Mike's presence behind him. The older teen grabbed the silverware and started helping set up shop. Smiling softly, Alex shook his head, something that Mike noticed.

"What was that for 'Lexy?"

"What?"

"Shaking your head."

"Oh. I just couldn't help thinking how much like a married couple we are. Setting up the table together and stuff…" Mike's eyes brightened and he tugged the blonde into a hug, nuzzling his neck softly, his warm breath caressing the sensitive sick of Alex's neck. The younger teen shivered and bit his lip when he felt those delicious lips press a kiss to his neck.

"Mikey….We've got company."

"I know baby boy. I know. I just…wanted to have dessert before the meal." Alex pulled back and stared at his boyfriend who was grinning wolfishly. Laughing, he reluctantly separated from the brunette and put on his oven mitts. Bending over, he opened the oven door and studied the pot roast, nodding to himself when he saw that it was done. Behind him, Mike gazed at his ass and whistled appreciatively. Shaking his head, a grin of his face, Alex pulled the pot roast out and set it on top of the stove before he bent back down to retrieve the vegetables and rolls.

Alex grabbed a few wash towels from the cupboard and placed them on the table. He placed the pot roast and vegetables on the towels before he gathered the rolls up in a bowl and placed them on the table as well. For a minute or so, he stood back and admired his handy work; it all looked nice and it hopefully would taste as good as it looked. It wasn't until an arm was slung around his shoulder did he snap out of his musings.

"Looks delicious! When can we eat?" John was eying the food like a ravenous animal and Alex had to laugh at him. It never ceased to amaze him how boyish John was, but he didn't mind it. In fact, it was kind of refreshing; it was like a breath of fresh air.

"It's all ready now actually. I was just about to get you guys."

"Woo! I call dibs on the rolls."

"Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena if you eat all of those damn rolls like you did at Thanksgiving at my house I swear that I will make you run fifty-eight laps up and down the football bleachers. So if I were you Cena, I'd put that roll down." Randy stormed into the kitchen, icy blue eyes narrowed and a finger pointing accusingly at his boyfriend. At that same moment, John stopped midair, roll in hand, mouth open and ready to take the first bite. John's eyes narrowed and he placed his hand down on the table.

"Or what, Orton? What exactly are you going to do to me if I don't?"

"I'll make an announcement on the school intercom that you wear pink thongs to bed." With a gasp of shock, John stood up, roll forgotten as he leered at his boyfriend.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me baby."

"I could just kill you."

"Then who'd be left to judge you?"

"Not you, Mister MacLeod."

"There can only be one Highlander."

They stared at each other for a moment before they busted up laughing. Confused at first, Alex soon started laughing along with them, biting down on his lip as a way to compose himself. Chris chuckled as he sat down and started dishing out his plate. Mike rubbed his boyfriend's back, trying to get him to calm down enough to breathe properly before they sat down as well. Randy leaned close to John and kissed his softly before he too sat down.

"Wow. That was really something, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was. But seriously though Felix, don't eat all of those rolls."

"I won't Randy, I won't. I learned my lesson the last time."

John sent a suggestive wink in Alex's direction, one that made him quietly ask himself if John had enjoyed that lesson more so than not.

A/N: I couldn't help but put that Highlander part it; it was just so tempting. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Think of it as an apology for slacking off the past few days. Work is still, well, hell, to put it bluntly, but it'll be over Tuesday. Anyway, good night everyone!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Okay, I realize that I told you guys that all of my Author's Notes would appear after the chapters, but I realized that as soon as the chapter was finished, I'd forget what I was going to say. Therefore, I've resorted to my old ways. On a much, much happier note, I AM NEARLY DONE WITH THIS SEMESTER OF SCHOOL! This is a good thing because I am so tired of taking Essentials to Security, Psychology, and Criminal Law (which I already took at a previous school). For those of you who don't know, I'm earning my degree in criminal justice, and this semester has been hell for me. So many projects, so little time to finish them, and it's just been incredibly stressful. However, although I have about a week and a half left of this semester, I go right into the next one; no break, no summer vacation, nothing. So, I ask all of you who do get a break of some kind to enjoy it for me as well, have fun, and be safe. Now, onto the next chapter. I do believe that this story is coming to its end. But this is not the last chapter, so don't fret my lovelies. R&R. Enjoy!

**Mobile**

_Action and reaction, ebb and flow, trial and error, change – this is the rhythm of living. Out of our over-confidence, fear; out of our fear, clear vision, fresh hope. And out of hope, progress._

_Bruce Barton_

After dinner, the five boys returned to the living room and turned the television on to watch the classic Christmas shows. Randy saw on the arm chair with John in front of him, his fingers running through John's short blonde hair. Chris sat on one end of the couch while Mike and Alex took up the rest of it; the younger teen sitting upright while the older had his head in the blonde's lap. Like Randy, Alex was running his fingers through Mike's brown hair, smiling softly at the feel of the soft strands flowing smoothly between his fingers. This felt so normal, so right, as though it was destined that they'd all be crowding around in his living room, acting like a real family.

In all honesty, Alex had never really looked forward to Christmas until now. Before he moved here and met Mike, John, and Randy, his Christmases were spent either with Ms. Karen, a babysitter, or alone. Sure, his parents bought him a crap load of stuff, but what was the point if they weren't there to share it with him? For the first time since Ms. Karen left, he was spending Christmas with people he loved and it'd be one memory that he'd be sure to remember until the end of his days.

"So, when are we opening presents? We've all got stuff to do tomorrow so we might as well do it tonight, right?"

Chris' voice broke out over the silence that had laid itself over them at the end of _A Year Without a Santa Claus_. A huge grin broke out on John's face and he got up and moved towards the back pack he brought with him. Grinning despite himself, Randy did the same, while Chris just reached over towards his own bag. Alex got from his position on the couch and made his way to his room. Opening his closet, he extracted the presents he had purchased for John, Randy, and Chris. Since Mike was spending the vacation with him, they had both agreed to exchange gifts tomorrow on Christmas Day. With a sheepish grin, Alex wandered up to his library and gazed at the multiple wrapped boxes littering the floor. He knew that his parents had gotten him stuff, probably more than what he needed or wanted, and, odds are, they didn't get Mike anything. So Alex took care of the problem.

Sure, his bank account was a little bit lighter, but that didn't matter, not when his parents constantly put money into it. Besides, Mike's parents probably didn't get him anything anyway and his boyfriend deserved to be spoiled. Grabbing the presents, Alex closed his closet door and made his way downstairs. Everyone was waiting for him and he blushed when he realized that they were all staring at him.

"See John? I told you that he wasn't wrapping himself in Christmas paper. But do you ever listen to me?"

"Aw, but Randy, I was sure he was going to do it. I mean, just because we're here doesn't mean that Mike won't get his Christmas gift."

"Even if I were to wrap myself up John, I would wear clothing underneath because I get the feeling that you just want to see me naked."

Alex sat down and grinned, feeling proud that he made John blush slightly while Randy smirked in approval. Everyone had placed their gifts on the coffee table, so Alex did the same as well.

"So, how are we going to do this?"

"You guys are going to open mine first. They aren't spiffy or anything, but I was going with thoughtfulness instead of something stupid, like Axe body wash or something." John pouted at what Chris said.

"I like Axe body wash."

"So do I, baby. So do I."

Chris handed John and Randy their gifts before handing Mike and Alex theirs. The sound of tearing paper was the only noise in the living room as the television had been muted. John was the first to open his; hell, he practically shredded the damn thing which made Alex laugh. With a grin, John clutched his new t-shirt in his hands, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Chris, man, you're fucking awesome." Mike looked up and frowned.

"Hey, don't steal my phrase!"

"What's it say, John?" Alex asked, curious as to why John was grinning like that. With a proud expression on his face, John held up his blue t-shirt. Alex didn't have to squint to read what was on it for it was as plain as day.

"U Can't See Me? I don't get it…"

"Back when he was on the football team, whenever he'd score, John would do this goofy hand wave over his face and scream 'you can't see me'. He was well known for it. But now, he's not on the team so he can't do that anymore, so I asked my one first to help me out with this. I figured you'd like it, Johnny."

"Like it? I fuckin' love it Jericho!" Randy smiled, shaking his head as he opened his own gift. His eyes lit up and he gaped up at Chris.

"How the heal did you get a deal this sweet, Jericho?" Chris smirked proudly and sat back on the couch.

"I've got a friend at college who's a tattoo artist. I talked to him and he said that, as a Christmas gift, he'd give you a tattoo free of charge at my expense. You owe me big time though, Orton."

"Deal." Mike smirked and he opened his own gift. When he saw what Chris had gotten him, he bit his lip, his blue eyes starting to fill up with tears. Alex leaned in closer to see what he was looking at. What Chris had gotten for Mike was a photo album with pictures in it, pictures of little kids in grade school. He knew, without even asking, that those pictures were of Mike, John, and Chris from elementary and intermediate school.

"You're giving me these? But Chris…they're from your collection? Why would you..?"

"Because you're starting to grow warm hearted Mikey and you need to remember what it was like back in the day. You've got a family now Michael; you're not alone anymore. Remember that." With a stiff nod, Mike got up and hugged Chris tightly, sniffing slightly.

"Open yours up Alex. It's not gonna bite you…maybe." Chris grinned and Alex nodded, looking down at his gift. It was thick and heavy and he knew, without even opening it, that it was a book. Softly smiling, the youngest teen carefully opened his gift, his eyes lighting up when he saw what it was. Indeed it was a book, but one that he had tried, and failed, to look for in every book store he had been to: a leather bound copy of all of Edgar Allen Poe's works. It appeared old and worn, but he didn't care; he absolutely loved it. Ever since eighth grade when he first read _The Raven_, he had been a fan of Mr. Poe's and all he ever wanted was a leather bound book of all of his works. Upon opening it, he gasped: it was just any leather bound book, but a signed first edition at that!

"How…how did you get this? Chris…this book…a leather bound first edition is rare by itself…but this…"

"My great grandmother had a ton of books and one day, while going through all of them in her attic, I found this. She told me I could keep it so I took it, although I don't like him. I figured that you would though." Chris smiled and Alex, overcome with emotion, reached over and hugged him tightly whispering 'thank you' over and over again.

"Seriously, Alex, you're welcome. Now please, stop hugging me. I don't dig you like that man. Hell, I don't dig guys period, no offense."

Blushing, Alex let go of him and returned to his original position on the couch. After that, things started picking up; everyone passed out their presents and the sound of ripping paper apart was the only sound heard aside from laughter and 'thank you's. Randy and John got him a few shirts and a gift card for Borders, which he much appreciated. On the other hand, Alex got both of them a gift card to Starbucks since they constantly go there as well as a few DVDs on wrestling and engraved dog tags, each with a different saying. John practically tackled him which resulted in Chris kicking the senior off of the younger teen. With a barking laugh, Randy shook his head and smiled at Alex, thanking him. The only thing Alex was apprehensive about was the gift he got for Chris; since he didn't know him all that well, he wasn't sure what to get him, so he did what Chris did and went with thoughtfulness.

With bated breath, Alex watched as Chris opened his gift, ignoring the world around him, pushing all sound out of his mind. Carefully, the older blonde unwrapped the box and removed the lid, peering at what was inside. Inside the box was a silver guitar on a plain chain; with wide, surprised eyes, Chris gazed at the necklace, turning it over in his hands and, upon noticing it, read the inscription engraved on it: _Music can change the world because it can change people – Bono._

"Mike told me that you play guitar and that you're in a band. He also helped me pick it out. Said that you'd like something like that. And I thought since you like music that the quote would fit. It's not much, but I wanted to show you that I really am thankful for what you did for me, and simply saying thank you wasn't enough." With shimmering eyes, Chris bit his lip and nodded, looking up at the young teen.

"Kid, I knew you were different before I even met you. Mike told me as much, but it hit home when I actually met you. You're good for each other and for this weird, awkward little family of ours. Looks like we all got what we wanted for Christmas this year."

John and Randy nodded in agreement while Alex merely bowed his head, cheeks aflame yet again, unsure of how to react or what to say. Mike wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him back. Frowning slightly when he leaned back against the couch, Mike pushed his gifts off of the couch and onto the floor. Upon seeing the move, John pulled out of Randy's arms and pouted.

"Hey! Don't push your new clothes on the ground like that. Or your book for that matter. God, you're so violent. You've got balls, Alex, to be able to put up with a boyfriend like him." With a smug smirk and a look of pure satisfaction and pride, Mike responded.

"I'm not violent; I'm impatient. And Alex's got bigger balls than you do, Daddy-O."

"How do you know? Huh, Mizanin?"

"Well, for one, he's not afraid of spiders…" The brunette didn't need to go on; the look on John's face clearly stated that Mike had won. Still pouting and eying the mess on the floor, John leaned back, slouching slightly, while Randy kissed the top of his head.

"Don't worry, baby. It's no big deal that you're afraid of spiders. A lot of people are."

"I'm afraid of pink elephants." Everyone looked over at Alex, who merely shrugged. "What? They're scary as shit. Haven't you guys seen _Dumbo?_ That shit's legit."

Laughter erupted, even Alex joined it despite himself, and the atmosphere changed. It was tense, but relaxed, comfortable, and everyone felt at home, like they belonged there. Yes, this Christmas was the best one for Alex yet. Even when Randy, John, and Chris left later on, that feeling of happiness and comfort didn't leave. And better still, tomorrow would be Christmas Day, and Mike would get the surprise of his life. And although Mike didn't say anything, Alex knew that this Christmas was the best one for the older teen as well and that thought made him feel even happier.

For once in his life, he couldn't wait for Christmas Day.

A/N: Just to let everyone know, I'm not too sure it signed first editions of Edgar Allen Poe's works exist but for the sake of this story, they do. Also, I don't believe that you can get a free tattoo via someone's friend or someone else paying. Probably the latter, but maybe not the former. Again, not too sure on these things, but I just wanted to clarify that they may not exist. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. More to come soon!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: This story will soon be coming to a close, which means that I'll be able to work on other projects. Although it saddens me that it's almost over, I'm ready to start on _Nightmare_ and write another chapter of _EV: The Prototype_. Don't be sad though! For when I start on _Nightmare_, I'll be creating a contest for you guys. All the details will be posted in the first chapter when that story comes out, so keep a watch out for it because it's coming out soon! Thank you, all of you, for your support, your reviews, and for favoring this story. It's because of your support that my writing continues to improve and that I continue to write fan fictions. I hope that you'll continue to support me with my other writings on here as well. Here's another chapter for you lot. R&R. Enjoy.

**Mobile**

_Intense love does not measure, it just gives._

_Mother Teresa_

Sighing contentedly, Alex snuggled closer to Mike's warm body. He wanted the close contact of his lover. He needed to feel him as they both slept underneath the warm blankets. The heat was on, the temperature set high, but if he didn't hold onto the brunette, he'd die from the cold. At least, it felt like he would, so why risk it? Besides, Mike didn't mind; hell, he was still asleep.

Alex woke up shivering at around two in the morning, even though the heat was on and it really wasn't that cold in the house. Upon looking around, he realized that he had rolled out of Mike's arms and onto the other side of the bed. This, determined, was the reason why he was cold, so he cuddled closer to Mike, who, even in his sleep, wrapped his arms around the blonde teenager. Not long after that, he drifted back to sleep once more and slumbered peacefully until his body practically screamed at him to wake up.

Which brought him to his current position: still snuggling close to Mike and ignoring the alarm clock. It wasn't set, but he didn't want to look at the time. Not only did he want to remain in his warm bed, but he also wanted to stay like this. He wanted to keep his eyes closed and listen to his boyfriend sleep, enjoying the feel of his chest rise and fall. Never before had he known such a peaceful state of calm until he started dating Mike and the two would spend their weekends like this. But this time, it was different; it was Christmas Day, and he was spending it with the one person he cared for the most, who also cared for him a great deal as well. Merely thinking about it made his heart swell with happiness.

His thoughts were disturbed when Mike began to stir, his blue eyes blinking open. Alex smiled at how sleep and adorable the brunette looked and he snuggled closer. Mike's arms tightened around him and the older teen spoke up.

"Baby…"

"Hm?"

"I'm about to fall off the bed. Seriously, you need to stop the snuggling and let me move over. Please?"

Alex's eyes snapped open and he let go of Mike, allowing him enough room to move closer to the middle of the bed. Biting his lip, the blonde looked at his boyfriend, who was now sitting up beside him and rubbing his eyes free of sleep. Yawning, Mike stretched, cracking his back and flexing his muscles as he did so. Every inch of him was gorgeous and it made Alex's heart beat faster just by looking at it. Although, as his eyes traveled to Mike's lower back, he saw the light marks on the tanned skin that signified scars. Wounds given to him by the father and mother he never really had or wanted. Seeing them made his blood boil with rage and he hoped, for their sake, that they never met him.

"I'm sorry, Mikey. I wasn't trying it. I was getting cold and you're just so warm and cuddly that I couldn't resist."

"It's okay, Lexy. I totally get what you mean. Hell, even if I did fall, if you fell with me, I'd be fine."

"I've already fallen for you, Mike." They looked at each other, both with small smiles plastered on their faces. Alex was blushing a bit, but he didn't regret what he said; it was true, and he'd say it again, over and over if he had to.

"That makes two of us, baby boy."

Leaning closer to the younger teen, Mike kissed his boyfriend softly, lovingly, putting all of his feelings into it. Moaning, Alex returned the kiss, reaching up to caress the brunette's face with his trembling fingers. He wasn't cold, but the kissing they were sharing was just so…breathtaking. It left him quivering and longing for Mike's touch. They broke their kiss, panting, but smiling, and Mike placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips before he stretched a second time and got off of the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower if that's okay." Moving off the bed, Mike didn't even bother trying to hide his nude body from the blonde. And, despite the fact that he should be a little used to it by now, Alex blushed as he watched Mike walk over to his bag and take out fresh clothes.

"That's fine. I'll be downstairs when you're done, okay baby?" Standing up with his clothes in hand, Mike looked over at his boyfriend and smiled.

"Alright, Daddy-O."

As soon as Alex heard the bathroom door close, he launched himself off of the bed and pulled on a pair of sweats that were lying on the floor. Mumbling to himself, he proceeded up into his library, grabbing the trash bags that held the presents for Mike and the ones from his parents to him. In the heat of last night's passions, Alex completely forgot that he had to bring the presents downstairs and lay them underneath the tree. Silently berating himself, he grabbed three trash bags and left the room, leaving one behind. He'd get that one later, after he was situated. Luckily for him, Mike always took his time in the shower, so he had about twenty minutes to half an hour to get everything situated. It wouldn't be perfect by all means, but it'd be good enough. Besides, Mike probably wouldn't care if the presents were carefully placed or thrown about.

Alex practically flew down the stairs, skipping over them two at a time before finally making it to the living room. Once he had landed safely, he sprinted into the kitchen where the Christmas tree was located. Wiping his brow, he opened the first bag and dumped everything onto the floor as gently as he could. He did that with the other two bags and had to push a few packages in place with his foot. Throwing the bags into the trash can, Alex ran out of the kitchen into the living room and bolted up the stairs. Panting from the sudden expenditure of energy, he rushed into his bed room and up the few steps to the attic, retrieving the last bag before retracing his steps. Before he went downstairs, he pressed his ear to the bathroom door and sighed in relief that the water was still running. A chuckle escaped his lips when he heard his boyfriend singing, something he didn't think the older teen did, but it was cute nonetheless.

He took his time going down the steps this time, being careful not to do anything that could cause his death. After all, he had a few minutes to spare, so he could afford to be careful. Alex walked into the kitchen and set the bag down onto the floor, tearing it open wide enough to release all of its contents. As he situated them around the other presents, a name tag caught his eye; it was to Mike from…his parents? For the first time in a while, he was stunned into silence. His parents actually got something for Mike, his boyfriend, the person they had disliked from the get go? That didn't make much sense. However, he was happy that they did; maybe it meant that they were finally coming around to his being gay and to their relationship. Whatever the reason, Alex was, for once, proud of his parents; they showed, even with such a small gesture, that on some level they did care about Alex and Mike.

After he was finished, Alex stood up and threw away the bag, heading back upstairs. Just as he made it to the second floor landing, Mike exited the shower, wearing a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. When he caught sight of the younger teen and smiled and sauntered over to him.

"Hey baby. Don't I smell good?" Laughing, Alex sniffed him and grinned.

"You do, really good. Can I get me some of that?" Mike smirked.

"Sure you can. On the rack in the shower." Rolling his eyes, Alex made his way to his bedroom and grabbed some clean clothes.

"I get it, I get it. I need a shower too. I'll be all squeaky clean before you know it, Mikey."

"Good, because I refuse to have a smelly boyfriend. I'll see you in a few Lexy." Mike pressed a quick kiss to Alex's lips before the blonde entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Striping out of his sweats, Alex hopped into the shower and turned the hot water on, moaning softly when it hit his body. Not wanting to take too long, he cleaned himself and washed his hair. He took a few extra minutes to rinse himself clean of the suds before he turned off the shower and stepped out onto the towel on the floor. Drying himself, he put on his boxers, shorts, and a shirt before he brushed his teeth. When he was finally done with making himself presentable, Alex left the bathroom and made his way downstairs. Mike was sitting on the couch, watching, much like last night, the old Christmas shows from the 1960's. Upon hearing Alex enter the room, he looked up, his blue eyes shining with laughter and joy.

"All good to go, baby?"

"Yep. Wanna see for yourself?" Turning off the television, Mike got up and made his way over to his boyfriend. Leaning in, he inhaled deeply, taking in as much of Alex's scent as he could. Smiling, he gazed up at those soft blue eyes before leaning in to kiss those soft, warm lips.

"You're perfect."

"You're awesome."

"No, _we're_ awesome. Speaking of awesome, you know what would be really awesome right now?"

"Opening Christmas presents?"

"Bingo!" And with that, Mike scampered into the kitchen, a giggling Alex following close behind. How could he not be giddy? Mike's energy was practically radiating and it infected him just as powerfully, if not more so, than John's did.

Without so much as a second thought, the two teens sat down on the floor and picked out their presents. There were more on the pile than originally thought and, with a smile, Alex realized that Mike did the same thing he did while showering. Chewing on his lip, he grabbed a small box, one that was for him from Mike, and was about to open it when Mike suddenly grabbed it out of his hands. Puzzled, he looked over at the brunette, a pout forming on his lips.

"That one's for last."

Making an 'O' with his mouth, Alex nodded and made for another one, pleased that Mike didn't stop him. It soon became clear that Mike separated the presents for Alex's were all in one spot while Mike's were in another. Speaking of which…

"Did you see that my parents got you stuff as well?"

"Yeah, I did. Damn near gave me a heart attack."

"I think they're coming around."

"Good. Took 'em long enough."

Nodding, Alex followed Mike's lead and, much like John had the night before, he tore into his presents, ripping and shredding the lovely wrapping paper as though it were nothing. His parents got him the usual: clothes, bathroom needs, books, puzzles, movies, CDs, and video games. He admitted freely, however, that they did a pretty good job on the books, movies, and video games. After he finished unwrapping the gifts from his parents, he started on the one's Mike got him. With trembling fingers, he unwrapped each present a bit more carefully than the previous ones. There weren't a lot, but that didn't matter, not one bit, because Mike put a lot of thought into what he gave Alex.

A photo album loaded with pictures of Mike and Alex, of John and Randy, of the four of them together hanging out, at Borders, at the nearest city, at school; the list goes on. There were even a few photos of Chris and his band in the album as well, something Alex was happy about; he wanted to hear some of what Chris' band played, but he'd save that for another day. As if Mike knew he'd want it, there were two CDs; an album of Chris' own acoustic songs and one of the bands works so far. Then, there were a few books, among which included _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_, _Frankstein, _and, to his pleasant surprise, _A Midsummer Night's Dream._ Among the presents was a journal, one that came with different sayings for each day of the week and a nice pen set that went with it.

Finally, everything was unwrapped, save for two presents, which were saved for last. Looking over at the older teen, Alex smiled at everything scattered around Mike. Clothes, movies, a new camera, a pair of shoes, books, and various other things. Alex could single out the presents he had gotten Mike and he assumed that the others were from his parents. Regardless, the brunette looked happy, as though this was his first Christmas, and Alex felt so glad, and proud, to see such a beautiful expression on his love's face. It suited him better than any scowl or smirk. With a small, shy smile, Mike handed Alex the last box. Wearing a similar expression, Alex handed a small package to his boyfriend, glad to have thought to put it in his pocket beforehand.

"Now, you can open it, Lexy."

"Likewise, Mikey."

Carefully, as though trying not to rush anything, Alex unwrapped the package. It was a long, white box with silver snowflakes on it. Taking a shaky breath, Alex lifted the top of the box off and placed it on the ground. Contained within the box was the most gorgeous pendant he had ever seen: a silver Celtic Cross with a red rose embedded in the middle of it and vines wrapping around the cross. His breath was gone like the wind upon seeing something so beautiful. Taking it in his hands, he gently caressed it, marveling at it. A funny feeling in his stomach told him to turn it over and he did. Inscribed on the back was a small saying: _To my one, the only one. _Biting his bottom lip, Alex nodded to himself and unchained the neck lace, putting it on.

He sniffed, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. Looking up, his eyes met Mike's and he nearly fell apart. The older teen was watching him and his reaction with bated breath and smiled nervously at the blonde when he looked up. Not caring what he knocked over, Alex tackled Mike to the kitchen floor and kissed him passionately, silently thanking him. He knew that something like this wasn't cheap and it probably took Mike a lot of hard work to obtain it, but he absolutely loved it, just like he loved the man who gave it to him. Forever and always. After a few moments, they parted, heaving and trembling with so much feeling.

"Mike…I don't…I-"

"Sh. It's okay, Lexy. I understand."

"B-but I-"

"Alex, it's okay. I promise. I know." With a nod, Alex pressed his face against Mike's neck and placed a soft kiss to the tanned skin.

"Thank you…so much, Michael. I love you."

"I love you too."

Opening his eyes, Alex saw that Mike had opened his own small package and was wearing it. For a special gift, something that spoke of the love he had for the brunette, Alex had ordered a neck lace. A silver oval locket with a heart bedecked with blue gems inside of the oval. On the inside was a picture of the two of them, the sweetest, most precious one that Alex had. Much like the neck lace Mike had gotten him, inscribed on the back was a short saying: _Forever and always._

That Christmas Day was the best one that both Mike and Alex ever had. It was one that they'd never forget because it was the one that would be forever imprinted in their hearts. And that night, after eating Christmas dinner and watching the Christmas shows, Alex and Mike found themselves in the throes of passion, embracing each other as though the world would fall apart if they weren't in constant contact. After all was said and done, they laid, cuddled close, in Alex's bed, watching it snow outside.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: My goal is to not exceed twenty-five chapters. Now, I'm not saying that this story will definitely be twenty-five chapters, but it is coming to a close. There will probably be one more chapter after this one, and then that'll be the end of it. A big thank you to all of you who have supported this story and continue to do so and, of course, for your reviews. Each review I read of this story makes me smile and I'm glad that you all like it so much. So, here's another chapter .R&R. Enjoy!

**Mobile**

_He who has a why to live can bear almost any how._

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

Christmas vacation came and went far too fast for Alex, but by the end of it, he was ready to go back to school. Since Mike worked morning shift during their break, he had nothing to do really until four o'clock. He had already finished all of his homework, not that he had that much to do. Usually, he walked into town and hung out with Randy and John until Mike got off work. They went to the movies a few times and the mall that was outside of town and took about twenty minutes to get there so long as Randy drove over the speed limit. That happened often and at first it frightened the young teen, but John, who was used to it, told him that Randy had never once received a speeding ticket or anything like that, so they were in good hands. John's testimony did little to convince him, but driving with the older blonde did; John was worse than Randy.

After Mike was finished with work, they'd go back to Alex's place which, by this time, was more of a home to Mike than his parent's place. Most of his clothes were there anyway, and he rarely left to go home. Not that his parents noticed or cared, so it worked out for both of them. School started back up, and a week after their first day back was finals week. All their projects were completed and, with the exception of their Nonwestern Civ. class, had all be presented or turned in. A few days before the end of the semester, they got their schedules for the new semester.

Homeroom first thing, then English level three, Mythology, Environmental Science, American History Two, lunch, Study Hall, Geometry, Astronomy, and Journalism. Thank God he didn't have a chemistry class or Spanish; he liked Spanish, but he sucked at it, though not as much as chemistry. Mike had the same classes, which made both of them feel better about the up and coming semester. At lunch, Alex compared his schedule with John and Randy's and found out that he'd be with both of them for level three English and Mythology, and was taking Geometry with John.

"I failed it last semester. It's not that I don't like shapes; I just couldn't memorize those damn equations. And it didn't help that Mrs. Anderson wouldn't let us use notes."

On the last day of the semester, Alex and Mike presented their project to their Nonwestern Civ. class and it went fairly well. In Music Theory, their teacher allowed them to do whatever they wanted so long as they didn't violate any school rules. As she trifled with the concert choir, John, Mike, and Alex sat on the floor behind the bleachers on which their chairs had been placed, talking and just hanging out.

"We've got senior meetings out the ass this coming semester. It sucks. Everything's being voted upon and there's nothing good to chose from. I am looking forward to the senior trip though."

"Where are you guys going?" Mike asked, leaning against the bleachers.

"To some city about two hours away. I'm looking forward to it because it's where the college that I'll be attending is at. That, and not too far from the city is a nice lake or pond or something. Randy and I are going there."

"Sounds like fun. What are you going to college for anyway?" Alex looked at him, tilting his head to the side.

"Don't know yet, but Randy's coming with me."

The bell rang, and they got their stuff and left for lunch. After grabbing their grub, they sat down at their usual table and started eating. Not long after, Randy came over and sat down. While they ate, they talked about their new courses for the next semester and about what Mike and Alex had to look forward to next year as seniors. Before lunch was over, Wade came up to their table, looking uncomfortable, but determined. Randy's icy blue gaze pierced him as he approached and, although he winced, he didn't back down.

"Alex. I wish to apologize to you for my behavior when last we met…and for my behavior over all." Alex nodded slowly, half way through a bit of his smashed up taco salad. Taking a deep breath, Wade continued. "You're attractive, but I've no interest in you whatsoever. I wish that I could use my drunkenness as an excuse, but there is no excuse. It was quite obvious that you were distraught and lost and I didn't help the issue. When I...said and did those things...it wasn't you I was picturing. And for all of the harm I've caused you, I apologize."

"Wade, you need to get over Chris. He's not into guys. You're like his kid brother, but that's all you are."

"Oh, I've known that for a good while Mike. Which brings me to the second reason for my being here." At that, John looked up at him, biting his lip. Randy, whose glare never left the Brit, narrowed his eyes and frowned, ready to strike at any given moment.

"John… I've caused you even more pain than I've caused Alex. You lost most of your friends because of my jealousy and stupidity and all because I wanted you more than I wanted you to be happy, and you are happy with Randy. More so than with anyone else you've ever been with. I know that you'll probably never forgive me, which I understand, but please note that I…I really am truly sorry. For everything."

A stunned silence settled over their table, and it was a good minute or so before John spoke up.

"Wade, you did put me through hell. All I had after you were done was Randy, and we were both at our breaking point. But if it weren't for you, I would've never become friends with Alex and I would've never rekindled my friendship with Mike. Because of you, I've got friends, good friends, and I'm happy. So…thank you, Wade. And, as long as we're cool, you're forgiven."

"John! Are you crazy?" Randy hissed at his blonde boyfriend. John's bright blue eyes met Randy's pale icy blues and after a few seconds, the younger nodded and placed his hand over John's as a sign of his support.

"Abraham Lincoln once said that mercy bears richer fruit than strict justice. You're the one who taught me that, you and your…your…non-manga books." With a heavy sigh, Randy shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You just ruined a perfectly good moment with that last sentence."

"Quite frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." While they shared a small smile, Wade fidgeted nervously where he stood, not knowing what to say. John turned his gaze on the Brit, smiling brightly.

"We're good Wade. Just don't try that shit again or I'll personally kick your ass." As he spoke that last sentence, John's facial features settled into the most serious expression Alex ever saw on his friend's face. It unnerved him a bit, and it definitely unnerved Wade, who merely nodded before backing away and turning to leave. Mike gave John a shocked look.

"Why would you forgive him like that? After all the shit he's done to you?"

"Because if Alex can forgive him for trying to rape him, then I can forgive him for making me lose a few friends. When you compare the two, my difficulties seem a little less important, don't they?"

"So what? You still suffered. You're suffering is just as important as mine, John. Comparing them like that isn't cool, you know…" Alex spoke up, stirring his smashed up tacos around on his plate. John stared at him for a minute before nodded and grinning sheepishly.

"It's kind of frightening that you're a bit more mature than me."

"Not frightening. I expected him to be more mature than you. Actually, now that I think about it, most people are, so what's the big surprise?" With narrowed eyes, John looked over at him boyfriend who merely shrugged and shoved a bite of his salad into his mouth.

"You're not funny, Mr. Orton."

"Aw, that's a damn shame. I sure tried my best, but I failed yet again. Darn it." The sarcasm rolled off of Randy's tongue so easily and it made Alex and Mike laugh. After a moment, John started laughing as well and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

The bell rang and they took their trays up before parting ways. School went by fast after Art One; Mike and Alex presented their project in Nonwestern Civ., and judging from the nods and looks of approval, they got a good grade on it. From there, the day went by normally until Spanish, when the principal got on the announcement fifteen minutes prior to the final bell ringing to tell everyone to report to homeroom to receive their final grades. With Mike by his side, Alex walked to class, feeling a bit anxious about seeing his grades for this semester. Sure, he did all of his work and he knew he passed, but getting his grades always irked him for some odd reason.

Once everyone had made it to their homeroom and sat down, their grades were passed out. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Alex's eyes scanned over the sheet of paper. With the exception of his Algebra Two and Chemistry grades, both B's, he got all A's. Peering over at Mike's paper, he nodded in awe and admiration; the older teen got straight A's. Of course, he wasn't all that surprised; Mike was incredibly smart and talented. The bell rang and both teens got their belongings and left the room.

"What'd you get Lexy?" Mike asked as they walked down the hall towards the doors.

"I go a B in Chemistry and Alg., but other than that, all A's. Hell, I'm surprised I even passed math and I thought I was too far gone in Chem."

"You just had a brilliant tutor who helped you out with studying and…stuff." At this, Mike quirked his brow and Alex flushed, laughing slightly and nodding.

"I give you all the credit, oh Awesome One."

"Damn right I'm awesome." With Mike at his side, Alex stepped outside of the school, breathing a sigh of relief. Spotting John and Randy waiting for them, the two teens approached them, earning a big grin from John and a nod of acknowledgement from Randy.

"So, what how did you guys do this past semester?" John asked as he hooked his arms around Mike and Alex, pulling them close to him. Stabbing him with his elbow, Mike leaned away a bit before straightening up and showing the senior his grade sheet. Nodding, John looked down at Alex's sheet and gave a nod before whistling.

"Randy, we got ourselves two nerds. Oh, the sad, sad fate that has befallen us, my love." Pale icy blue eyes rolled briefly before Randy approached Mike and Alex, looking at their grades before responding.

"As I recall, Jonathan, you had straight A's this semester as well, so can it. Besides, I got straight A's too. We're all nerds here, it seems. That, or these classes are too damn easy. Probably both though."

"Yeah, I am a nerd. I love nerds. Especially the grape flavored ones." After a moment or so, John realized what he had said and he shook his head, blushing as he saw the perverse look on his boyfriend's face. Alex wasn't too sure why Randy was giving John that look, but Mike apparently understood because he started laughing hard and had to lean on the younger blonde for support.

"Randal Keith, that's not what I meant. I mean…I…uh…oh damn." Bowing his head to hide his ever reddening face, John pouted and rested his head on Randy's shoulder, who merely patted the blonde's head sympathetically.

"There, there John-John. I still have some left, if it makes you feel any better."

"Randy! Stop it. You're making it worse."

"Yeah Randy. You really should stop. Mike looks like he's ready to piss himself." Alex looked at his boyfriend in concern for Mike was gripping him hard as he was doubled over still laughing. After taking a few deep breaths, the brunette stood up straight, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"So…Randy. You gonna tell me where you got 'em? Or do I have to look around?"

"Naw, I'll tell you Mizanin. But you'd better explain to Alex exactly what we're talking about. He looks a bit confused. C'mon, John-John. We're going to my place…" And with that, Randy left with John in tow, hands linked, smirking victoriously as the older teen merely followed behind him. Still confused, Alex looked at his boyfriend, his head tilted slightly, a questioning look on his face. Mike straightened up and blushed slightly before he reached out and grabbed the younger teen's hand. They began to walk towards Alex's house, neither one speaking up for a few seconds. No longer able to suppress his curiosity, Alex broke the silence with a question.

"Hey, Mike? What did Randy mean-"

"Don't worry about that now, Lexy. I'll tell you when you're a big boy."

Nodding, Alex picked up his step and walked beside Mike close enough that their shoulders brushed together often. Even though the contact was small, it made Alex smile and, when Mike squeezed his hand, that smile widened. Thank God today was the last day of the first semester; he wanted to take new courses, learn different things, and besides, he'd have a few classes with John and Randy! And best of all, he'd be with Mike through all of his new classes, which made him even happier. Yes, the blonde teen was very much so looking forward to the second semester.

Finally, they made it home, but stopped before going inside through the backdoor as usual. Sitting in the drive way were two cars: one that belonged to Alex's mom while the other belonged to his dad. Alex didn't even bother suppressing the groan as he pulled Mike along, opening the backdoor and stepping inside the kitchen. There, sitting at the table, were his mother and father, both looking anxious and apprehensive. His father spoke up when the two teenagers walked in and laid their bags down.

"Alex, Mike, we'd like to talk to you two."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I think after this chapter, there will be one last one, and then, it'll be finished. Thank you all for your support and reviews and whatnot; you lovelies have been just that: lovely. I hope that you do me the honor of checking out my other fictions and support me on those as well. Anyway, here is the second to the last chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**Mobile**

_Other things may change us, but we start and end with family._

_Anthony Brandt_

"Alex, Mike, we'd like to talk to you two." Alex's father spoke to them with a calm voice, one that didn't hide the nervousness or the quivering. Sharing a glance at each other, the two teenagers sat down at the table across from Alex's parents. Mike was leaning back in his chair, lips pursed and his eyes looking around at everything but the younger teen's parents. Alex, on the other hand, was sitting on the edge of his seat, arms on the table, and ready to take off in a heartbeat if it came to that. His parents shared a look, his mother giving his father a pleading, anxious expression before they turned to look at the two boys.

"I realize that I haven't been there for you for a long time, Alex. And I know that I've no one to blame but myself. By now, I know that you've been told that you're adopted. But I want to make something very clear: you are my son. Never once have I treated you like you weren't mine; you've always been my son…our child. And you always will be.

"I admit that the reason behind my…less than decent parenting is extremely childish, but I was, and still am, selfish. You've matured very much and are more mature than most teenagers your age. I assume that, after your mother told you of your adoption, that you examined yourself in the mirror to look for different facial features?" Alex stared blankly at his father; he hadn't even thought of doing that. He had been too preoccupied with the mere thought of being adopted to actually look for differences. Shaking his head no, Alex started chewing on his lip nervously, waiting for the insults to spew. They didn't, and he looked up at his father who was nodding, looking understanding and contemplative.

"Understandable. You were probably too upset and had too much on your plate to do something like that. Anyway…the reason why I kept myself at a distance was, and you'll think very little of me after hearing this, because I didn't want you to notice how…unlike you and I are physically."

"That's a fucking bullshit reason! You adopt him from that sister of yours and then hand him over to her anyway for her to raise him and you justify your absence by telling him that it's because you didn't want him to notice that you two aren't similar! Bull-fucking-shit and you know it." Mike's fierce blue eyes were flashing dangerously and he was shaking in rage. Much to Alex's surprise, his dad didn't get angry or yell back at the brunette. Instead, he looked, in Alex's eyes, very small after taking Mike's verbal beating.

"I know…I know… Don't you think that I've come to realize that? But…I was afraid. Alex is my only child and I don't want to lose him."

"Don't you think your controlling every single thing he does is what'll make you lose him?" At this point, his mother spoke up, her voice shaking but still audible.

"Michael, I realized that - that our controlling him was pushing him away - the night he ran away. I was never as frightened or worried for him as I was that day…and it was my fault. Our fault." She looked straight at Alex she spoke and the blonde teen found it hard to keep constant eye contact for he saw it in her eyes that she was telling the truth. "As I followed you and Michael into the house, I realized something: that my baby boy, my sweet, innocent baby boy, was growing up and that you'd soon leave forever. As I sat in the living room, hearing you talk with your friends, I realized that, when we weren't looking, you had created your own make-shift family to make up for the one you lacked. I felt horrible and I vowed from that point on to be honest with you. You deserve so much more than just honesty, and your father and I want to make up for it as much as we can."

"Too late for that now, isn't it?" His mother ignored Mike's comment and continued.

"We both know that you've suffered because of us and we want to start anew. We're letting you chose what college you want to go to, what you want to do, where you want to work…and we hope that we can be the support that you need for anything. And that includes your relationship with Michael." Did she really just say that? Alex blinked, trying to drink in all that was being said; did his mother really say that she would support his relationship with Michael?

"Son, both your mother and I have seen how happy you are with Michael, and, more than anything else, we want you to be happy. Obviously, we've failed in doing so, but we hope that we can start now…that is, if you'll let us."

This was so unexpected and so much to take in that Alex didn't know what to say. He was speechless. His brain was still trying to process everything his parents had just explained to him. First, they are finally supportive of his relationship with Mike. Second, they finally realized how controlling they were and we going to cut him loose and allow him to make his own decisions. And third, they wanted to support him, to give him the one thing he's craved since he was born: a real family. Sitting beside him, watching as he thought everything over was Mike, who looked concerned and agitated, but his hand was holding onto Alex's and his thumb was tracing circles on the back of his hand. Without even realizing it, the older teen was giving Alex more support than ever before, but that didn't help him reach a decision.

Did he want to have his parents involved this late in the game? Or did he want them to piss off and rot in hell? The more he thought about it, the more he frowned. No, he didn't want them to rot in hell, although, at certain times, he had wished that they would. In truth, they weren't the best parents in the world as far as giving him familial and emotional support, but they had kept a roof over his head, food in his belly, clothing on his back, and had provided him with nearly anything that he had ever wanted. And although he despised the moving around that they did, Alex admitted that moving here was the best thing his parents ever did for him. Were it not for them, he would have never met John, Randy, Chris, or Mike, and for that, he would be forever grateful. So long as they didn't move away any time soon, that is. Nodding to himself, Alex finally decided how to answer and he looked up at his parents, determination sparkling in his eyes.

"We're not going to move away, are we? Because if we do, I will never forgive you. I'm the happiest here than I've ever been and if you take me away from Mike and John and Randy, so help me God…"

"Alex, both your father and I have talked to our employers, and we've decided to remain here. It was decided before we even agreed on sitting down with you two and talking about this." Another nod and Alex looked over at Mike, who still looked pissed, but not nearly as much as earlier. Squeezing his hand, the blonde flashed his lover a brief smile before turning his attention back to his parents.

"So long as you don't go back on your words, I'm willing to give you a second chance. But on one condition."

"What is it son?" His father asked, leaning on the table much like Alex had done earlier. Despite the fact that his father wasn't his biological father, their postures were similar in many ways, though most likely due to the fact that they've been around one another since he was born.

"I want Mike to move in with us." With wide, shock eyes, Mike turned to look at his boyfriend, mouth hanging open. Both of his parents looked shocked as well, but before they had a chance to protest, Alex continued.

"You have no idea what his parents are like and, once you get to know him, you'll love him. I love him, and that's reason enough for you to do the same. Besides, he works during the weeknights and gets straight A's. And we've got plenty of room, so there should be no problem, right?" When his father was about to speak up his mother gave him a harsh look before turning his attention to Mike.

"Michael, are you okay with that arrangement?" Mike stared at her before turning his gaze to Alex. He was unsure of whether or not the younger teen was serious or not. This wasn't the first time someone had offered him a sanctuary from the hell hole he lived in, and he wasn't too keen on getting his hopes up again. But when he looked into Alex's soft blue eyes, he didn't see manipulation or smugness; all he saw was love and kindness and the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen. That was reason enough for him, and he nodded his approval.

"That arrangement is perfect for me. My parents barely know that I exist anyway, so they won't care if I move out. I'm eighteen anyway, so what can they do about it?"

"Then as soon as you can, you're more than welcome to move in." Disbelief shone in Mike's blue eyes and Alex asked his parents before they were finished.

"Are you two really okay with him living with us?"

"It'll take some getting used to, Alex, but we'll manage. Your father and I still have a long way to go, but we're willing to go the distance. We want you in our lives, we just hope that we're not too late."

Alex nodded before he grabbed his book bag and stood up. Mike, who already had his book bag at hand, was up and starting towards the living room. Before he followed suit, Alex gave each of his parents an awkward hug. As quickly as they could, both teens went to Alex's room, throwing their bags on the floor before collapsing on the bed. Neither one spoke for a few minutes; both were thinking too much to do so. After a good five minutes had passed, Alex spoke up, his voice dry and cracking.

"I…I was not expecting that."

"Neither was I, Lexy."

"I need to call John."

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and did just that. Putting John on speaker phone, both Alex and Mike recanted the entire ordeal to John and Randy. John kept interrupting them with questions until it got to the point that Randy had to silence him and, if the loud smack was any indication, it hurt badly. When they had finished, the other line stayed silent until Randy spoke up, doubt evident in his voice.

"And they're okay with all of this?"

"Yes. I told them that if they screwed any of it up, they'd lose me."

"Sounds to me like they're serious about this, Lex. And your mom was acting odd that night when Chris brought you home. Maybe they've turned a new leaf."

"I sure hope so…"

"Aw, don't sound so sad, Alex. If they fail, you always have me."

"And since he's not all that reliable you have me and Chris."

At that, Alex laughed and wished them good night before ending the conversation. Smiling softly at Mike, he leaned his head on the older teen's shoulder, pressing a kiss to the tanned neck. Mike wrapped his arms around the younger teen before falling back onto the bed, bringing Alex with him. They cuddled together, warming each other up and simply enjoying the company they shared.

"I really do hope that they pull through Mikey."

"I know you do, baby. I know you do."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Here is it: the final chapter, the end to my longest story written thus far. I must say, it has been fun, a lot of fun. There have been tears, anger, and love poured into this story and I hope that many more people will read this long after its end. So much has happened to Alex and Mike and now the time has come for their tale to end. Thank you, all of you, for keeping up with this work of fiction and for supporting me and inspiring me throughout its many chapters. However, don't expect me to disappear just because this story had ended for I have many more tales to tell. Once again, I thank you guys for all of your support and inspiration. It's been real fun.

Without further adieu, I give you the final chapter of _Mobile_. Please, R&R. Enjoy!

**Mobile**

_My time is now._

_John Turner_

The new semester crept in slowly but surely, and Alex was finding most of his new classes intriguing and easy enough, with the exception of Geometry. Although, since Mike was good at math, he had plenty of help and support which is exactly what he needed. Having classes with both John and Randy first thing in the morning was incredibly interesting and fun. Last semester, Alex noticed that John wasn't as outspoken as he was when around Randy, even though he had his moments in Music Theory. But it was the complete opposite in English and Mythology. Not even Randy could shut John up for too long. Thank God that their teacher for those two classes knew John and weren't annoyed by him like some of the other teachers in the school.

He was extremely glad to have John, Randy, and Mike in his English and Mythology classes because Mr. Mitch, the teacher who taught both classes, liked group work. Alex didn't really like working in groups, but when he heard that the students were allowed to pick their own, his spirits lifted. After Mythology was over, he made his way to Environmental Science with Mike walking along side him hand in hand. Their teacher, a small old lady named Mrs. Sondheim, was sweet and a very optimistic person. He had often seen her around school, mostly during lunch time, and wasn't quite sure what to make of her. Now that he had her as a teacher, he knew that he'd like her right off the bat. American History Two went well and it looked like it'd be an easy A, so he wasn't too worried about it.

Lunch came and he sat at his usual table with John, Randy, and Mike. After lunch, he had Study Hall, which he wasn't looking forward to; it was always so boring and drab, and it wasn't even at the end of the school day so he couldn't get all of his homework assignments done. Geometry was going to be his least favorite subject this semester and not just because it was a math course. The teacher for that class, according to Randy, was homophobic, and it showed immediately when he entered the classroom still holding Mike's hand. It annoyed him a little bit, but he wasn't going to let that old fart of a teacher get the better of him. Mike, on the other hand, was grouchy for the entire class and Alex tried his best to cheer his boyfriend up. By the end of the period, he had managed to make the brunette smile which made him feel better. Astronomy looked exciting, but the teacher was monotonous and Alex nearly fell asleep in the class. Instead of individual desks, they had tables that could sit three students each. He ended up sharing a table with Mike and Justin Gabriel, who gave them both a meek hello before he started doodling in his notebook. For his last class, he had Journalism which was going to involving a lot of writing, something he wasn't looking forward to because he sucked ass at writing. Original thoughts weren't his specialty.

However, despite all of the ups and downs that came with the first day of the second semester, Alex had a pretty good day. He felt lighter than ever before, something that was completely new to him. And Mike only made everything better. Since the older teen had work after school, Alex walked with him to Borders, talking about their classes and teachers and how weird Justin's hair looked today in its odd Mohawk-like fashion. They talked about the course projects they had to complete and about the large amount of homework they had been unmercifully given.

Never before had Alex ever felt so…so normal. So at peace. Finally, after hoping and praying, things were where they should be: his family life was, supposedly, going to get better, he had a wonderful boyfriend whom he loved deeply, and he had friends who were his second family. As he said good-bye to Mike, his smiled widened as he thought about how Mike was officially living with him and no longer had to endure that house or those parents of his.

With a spring in his step, Alex turned away from the Border, his book bag slung over his shoulder while he carried Mike's in his hand, and begun his trek home. He couldn't stop thinking about the older teen or his friends or his parents. And he couldn't help but silently thank his mom and dad for forcing him to move here; if he hadn't, he wouldn't have met Mike or John or Randy, and then what would've become of him? He shuddered at the numerous thoughts that popped into his head and he quickly shoved them to the side, not wanting to think about it. Alex made it home and entered through the front door, laying the bags on the floor unceremoniously. Just as he sat down, his cell phone went off; it was his mom. Odd; she rarely ever called him. Shrugging, he answered it, slightly confused but not really bothered by it.

"Yeah, Mom, what it is?"

"Hi Alex. How was your first day of your new semester?" Brows furrowed, Alex sat up straighter, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"It went well… How-how was your day?"

"Busy, but I should be home later this evening at about ten. Your father had to leave on a business meeting and he won't be back until Thursday. Is Mike at work?"

"…Yes. So Dad's out of town?"

"Yes, but he'll be back soon. He wasn't too happy to be sent away at a time like this, but he asked me to apologize to you for him."

"It's okay. Work's work; you can't say no to stuff like that…I guess."

"I know. Oh, I've gotta go sweetie. I'll see you later tonight if you're still up. Tell Mike I said 'hi' when he gets home. Do you have homework?"

"Yeah, a ton of it actually."

"Okay. Bye Alex. Be safe."

And with that, she hung up, leaving Alex sitting on the couch slightly stunned. Sure, he knew that his parents were going to try and turn a new leaf, but he didn't expect them to do it so soon. It actually made him…proud of them for a change. So his dad was out of town, at least his mom would be coming home tonight instead of sleeping in her office. Maybe they were going to keep their word after all. As he leaned back and closed his eyes, Alex sent a silent prayer to whoever it was out there hoping that they wouldn't let him down.

_Time passes, people move… Like a river's flow, it never ends._

_Sheik_

The second semester passed by swiftly. John and Randy had more and more senior meetings to attend, the ones that never failed to piss off the younger senior regardless of what they were about. As graduation started creeping up on them closer and closer, Alex soon realized that he was dreading his two best friends graduating. To him, it felt as though his first day of school was yesterday. He had barely begun to know them, to be with them, and now they were leaving him. Sadness crept into his body and it soon became apparent to both seniors. When they asked what was wrong, he told them; he had never been able to lie to either one of them. Between John's bright blue eyes and Randy's startling gaze, how could he? But once it was out and they knew, understanding settled down upon them. John hugged the younger blonde tightly, nearly making him gasp for breath. Even Randy gave him a hug and told him not to worry. Sure, they'd be going off to college, but they'd only be there during the week, and their classes only lasted Monday through Thursday, so they'd be leaving right after class on Thursday. Hearing that made him feel a little bit better, but not entirely. Chris understood his dilemma and, with Mike by his side, he was able to talk to younger teen through it until Alex finally left like himself again.

Just like his school life, his home life was going extremely well, better than ever before, actually. Him mother was coming home as often as she could, and so was his father when he wasn't shipped out of town on a business meeting. When April arrived and they had a nice, warm, and sunshiny day, they actually had a cookout. The biggest surprise came on his birthday, April twenty-eighth. His grandmother on his mom's side came over to spend time with him because of his birthday. With her, she brought diaries and albums, all full of his biological mother's writings and photographs. It was the best present he received and he couldn't thank her enough. She was even patient enough to answer all of his questions about Ms. Karen…his…his mother.

Mike was with him every step of the way, holding his hand, whispering encouragements in his ears, and loving him the same way he had been doing since they first got together. Much to his surprise, his grandmother, who was a devote Christian, was completely accepting of his relationship with Mike. When he asked her about it, she told him that God only wanted love, not hate, and to hate someone for loving another was a sin in and of itself. Mike's jaw nearly dropped and he told her that she was the most awesome old lady he had ever met. That only made her laugh and, for the first time since…well, for the first time ever, Alex felt as though he were part of a real family. Looking around the picnic table that sat in their backyard, he couldn't keep the smile hidden as his eyes wandered from his father to his mother to his grandmother and, finally, to his boyfriend, his love, his Mike.

It finally felt like he was at home.

_You may delay, but time will not._

_Benjamin Franklin_

Together. They sat together, trying their best to see over the heads of the obnoxious parents and children that wouldn't stop moving and, as a result, kept block their view. It took Mike having to yell at an old fat guy to make them stop squirming. Alex couldn't help but snicker as he watched his boyfriend glare down at the five foot seven man with a beer gut. Even more hilarious was the fact that Mike was actually intimidating the guy. Beside him, his mother laughed nervously and his father grabbed Mike's shirt, trying to pull him back onto the bleachers.

Currently, they were sitting on the football bleachers, watching the seniors walk across the field and sit in their chairs. Excitement boiled in his veins and Alex couldn't help but bounce in his seat, taking pictures of John and Randy. After Principal Gates had finished her speech, Randy stood up, looking less than pleased, and made his way onto the make-shift stage to stand behind the podium. Beside him, Mike smirked and laughed, watching and loving how uncomfortable his friend looked as he gave the valedictorian speech. Alex knew that Randy was smart, smarter than Mike even, and he wasn't surprised that he was the seniors' valedictorian, but he knew that his friend must be nervous and pissed off. That would explain his hatred of the senior meetings though, which was understandable. If he had to give the valedictorian speech, he'd want to throw up and die.

However, Randy spoke perfectly, not once stumbling over words or speaking too softly. Everything was just right and, when he was finished, he received a standing ovation. Alex could help but laugh and smile at the obvious relief that appeared on Randy's face as soon as he stepped down off of the stage and returned to his seat. He saw John blow his boyfriend a kiss before he winked and turned around in his seat.

Finally it was time, and John's row, the first row of seniors, stood up and made their way towards the stage to receive their diplomas. When John's name was called, he stood up with Mike by his side and cheered loudly, receiving a lot of glares, especially from the principal, but they didn't care. In return for the cheering, John raised both of his arms at them and winked before giving them his 'You Can't See Me' pose. Leaning his head on Mike's shoulder, Alex buried his face against the tanned neck as he laughed.

"Lexy? LEXY! C'mon, we gotta sit down, and I can't do that with you clinging on me."

"But you like it when I Klingon you." Mike looked at his boyfriend with his eyebrows raised, trying not to laugh.

"Really…Really, Lexy? Really? That was so lame…"

"Hey, I didn't even know about Star Trek until I met you."

"Shut up, _Alexander_."

"Sure thing, _Michael_."

Laughing, they turned their attention back to the graduation ceremony. Once Randy's name was called, they stood up, cheering as loudly as they had when John's name was called, throwing their linked hands in the air. A slight blush spread across Randy's face as he looked at them, glaring slightly, before nodded and making his way back to his seat. John smacked his ass when he passed, and Randy turned around and started yelling at the blonde. He was loud enough that Alex and Mike could hear it, which only made them laugh harder.

"Boys, sit down, or we're not taking you along with John and Randy to Red Lobster after this." Upon hearing the words from his dad's mouth, Alex straightened up and sat back down, pulling Mike along with him.

"So, you excited to be a senior this year, Lexy?"

"Only if it means that I get more time with you, Mikey."

"Don't be stupid Alex. I'm like a disease without a cure. Once you get me, you'll never be rid of me."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Alex leaned close to Mike, pressing his lips against his boyfriend's. He didn't care if other people were watching; he didn't care if they got offended; he didn't care that his parents were sitting right beside them, probably watching them. All he cared about at that moment was Mike. And as they separated, their kiss finally ending, he started into those blue eyes of the man he had come to love so much. Gone was the anger, hatred, and fear that he saw on his first day of school. Those ugly emotions were now replaced with love, laughter, and happiness. Seeing such emotions in those gorgeous eyes made Alex's heart flutter and he knew, without a doubt, that he'd be spending the rest of his life with Mike.

With that thought in mind, he leaned back in again, wanting to taste his lover's lips, wanting to feel how warm and soft they were. With their second kiss, all the bad that had ever happened to him melted away, and one thought came to his mind as they continued to kiss: life was beautiful, but it had nothing on Mike.

_Time is the school in which we learn. Time is the fire in which we burn._

_Delmore Schwartz_


End file.
